Transformers:Prime: Sparkling advetures never end
by Beecliffnchief
Summary: Sequel to A sparkling adveture, Bumblebee's lives with favourite bots Soundwave, Arcee Optimus and Soundwave,Megatron enraged by Soundwaves betrayal is a problem for them, Bumblebee has a curse from a previous relic he destroyed, Bumblebee gets captured by the cons and beaten, only thing is when he is beaten he returns to a sparkling, how will the cons rais him without Soundwave.
1. Chapter 1

"Dada wook at what me n uncwel wave did" Bumblebee chirped as he toddled and fell over but eventually showing the prime a painting.

"Wow very nice little one" Optimus cooed smiling at the shaky sparkling.

"Damn Megatron..." Ratchet growled watching Bumblebee struggle with words and movement.

"What's the matter Ratchet?" Hound asked hearing the medic mutter to himself.

"Just... ever since Megatron was nice enough to shatter the sparklings processor, Bumblebee's been struggling ever since he's now permenetally stuck in this size and this age" Ratchet sighed.

"Ratchet look at how happy he is isn't that what matters the most?" Hound said gesturing at Soundwave and Optimus tickling the tiny giggling sparkling.

"Aaah no ticklez!" Bumblebee chirped rolling around laughing.

"Yeah... Ow!" Ratchet yelped asthe twins Mirage and Jazz ran through him.

"Heads!"

"Whatch out"

"Commin through!"

"You guys are going to lose!"

"...GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE TAKE IT OUTSIDE OUT OUT OUT!" Ratchet snapped at the twins, Jazz, and Mirage.

"Chill doc bot we were jus havin fun" Jazz chuckled.

"Go find wheeljack and Bulkhead!" Ratchet hissed pointing out the door.

"Race you there!"

Ratchet rolled his optics as two corvettes, a solstice, and a ferrari speeded out of the base.

"Da go!" Bumblebee chirped and pointed to the door watching the four mechs speed away.

"Maybe uncle Soundwave will take you" Optimus suggested picking up the shaky sparkling.

"O kay" Bumblebee squeaked reaching for Soundwave.

"And what makes things worse is we lied to Optimus about Bumblebee..." Ratchet said watching Soundwave leave with Bumbebee.

"What do you mean?" Hound asked.

"Bumblebee was reduced to a sparkling because of a relic we found not because Bumblebee played with my chemicals which didn't even happen" Ratchet said shaking his helm.

"How does Optimus not know of this an where's the relic now?" Hound thought outloud.

"It happened when he was offline and we just didn't have the spark to tell Optimus when he came back to life, we destroyed the relic that's what made Bumblebee the sparkling in the first place we destroyed it making back to the tiny sparkling he is today" Ratchet said

"Oh..." Hound sighed as Optimus walked over to him and Ratchet.

"And now he has a permanent sparkling" Ratchet sighed.

"Oh Ratchet I don't mind, if that's the way Bumblebee is I'm not going to change my feelings towards him" Optimus smiled putting a servo on Ratchet's shoulder.

"Glad to hear that Optimus's and oh by the way I found sparkling wastage tanks we no longer have to get an unexpected surprise, just have to change him though" Ratchet said to Optimus.

"Great to hear Ratchet" Optimus smiled.

"Stupid!... where are they!" Prowl grolwed covered in pink.

"Out for a drive..." Hound answered as everyone stared at prowl.

"That's why Bumblebee had splaters of pink on him" Optimus chuckled.

"Those stupid boys are putting Bumblebee up to no good and getting away with it!" Prowl growled storming off.

"Bumblebee dosn't know any better though" Hound said following Prowl.

"Morning" Arcee said from behind Ratchet and Optimus.

"Good morning Arcee" Optimus smiled.

"Morning Arcee" Ratchet said.

"Where's the boys?" Arcee asked Ratchet.

"Out!" Ratchet growled pointing to the door.

"Bumblebee?" Arcee asked.

"With Soundwave with the boys" Ratchet growled.

"Oh..." Arcee sighed.

"Something been bothering you?" Optimus asked Arcee.

"No no nothing..." Arcee sighed walking back to her room.

"You'll most likely get the answer from Mirage" Ratchet said watching Arcee.

"Maybe..." Optimus sighed he had a pretty good idea why Arcee was down and almost avoiding him and Soundwave.

"Where are you going?" Ratchet asked watching Optimus walk to Arcee's room.

"To talk to a loving and caring femme" Optimus told the medic.

"Oooooh..." Ratchet nodded getting what Optimus meant.

"It has been a long time..." Ratchet sighed.

"Arcee..."

"Optimus hi..." Arcee jumped surprised to see Optimus.

"You're upset..." Optimus said to Arcee.

"No I'm not..." Arcee gave a small sarcastic laugh.

"You're upset, Arcee a simple reminder is all Bumblebee needs he remambers us just not everything else" Optimus told Arcee.

"Optimus... Bumblebee is already attatched to Soundwave I don't wanna take anymore of Bee away from you" Arcee sighed.

"Arcee... Bumblebee is attached to all three of us" Optimus chuckled.

"Arcee when I was gone you were a fantastic mother to Bumblebee, and I can see you still want to be that femme" Optimus smiled.

"Optimus you are not wrong I still do want to be that femme" Arcee said to Optimus as she gazed at the floor.

"So be that femme" Optimus told Arcee.

"But..."

"Telling Bumblebee now will be as easy as ever, he's a sparkling and he knows someone was his mother , he even hinted it" Optimus continued.

"Well... ok" Arcee smiled.

"Wonderful, Bumblebee will be over joyed" Optimus said walking out of Arcee's room.

Meanwhile eles where

"Hey you ruined my paint!" Sunstreaker whined.

"Who ruined your paint?" Sideswipe asked.

"You did" Sunstreaker growled.

"Who did?" Jazz asked.

"He did!" Sunstreaked hissed pointing to Sideswip who moved.

"Mirage did?" Jazz asked looking at the bot he was pointing at.

"I did what?" Mirage asked walking over.

"Who's paint chip is this?" Sideswipe asked picking up the chip.

"Wait what?" Jazz asked.

"Who lost a bolt?" Soundwave asked as Bumblebee picked up a bolt.

"Who lost a nut?" Sunstreaker asked.

"No a bolt" Soundwave corrected.

"Who's lost a nut?" Sidswipe asked.

"I don't know how many do you have?" Sunstreaker asked Sideswipe.

"Two" Sideswipe answered.

"No a bolt" Soundwave said facepalming.

"I thought we were talking about someone's paint" Jazz asked.

"Who's paint?" Jazz asked.

"Who's bolt?" Mirage asked.

Just then cop sirens came blaring on.

"Who called the cops?" Sideswipe asked looking over at the speeding cop.

"That's no cop!" Jazz shouted.

"Hey Oh crap it's PROWL!" Sideswipe shouted.

"Time to go he's pissed!" Mirage said tramsforming.

"Weeeeoooo" Bumblebee chirped copying the sirens.

"Time to go Bee!" Soundwave said as the boys took off.

"BOYS GET BACK HERE!" Prowl yelled speeding after them.

"Soundwave quick back to base!" Sideswipe called driving past them.

"Quick quick get in!" Mirage and Jazz called waving Soundwave in.

"Good good shut it!" Jazz panicked shutting the door.

"How do you lock it!" The twins asked pushing buttons on the monitors.

"I don't know!" Jazz panicked.

"Soundwave?" The twins and Jazz turned to the faceless autobot holding Bumblebee.

"Crap!" Sideswipe cursed as lights and an alarm came on, that was enough to scare Bumblebee and make him cry.

"What the hell are you doing!" Ratchet growled walking in with Optimus.

"Maybe this one... OK OK NOT THAT ONE!" Mirage flailed as a louder alarm came on.

"MOVE YOU MORONS!" Ratchet hissed pushing through Jazz, Mirage, and the twins.

"Why were you messing with the controls!" Optimus asked taking a crying Bumblebee.

"Prowls reeeeeaaallly angry with us and we are trying to lock him out" Sideswipe explained.

"Why he's right behind you" Arcee pointed.

"SCRAP!" Both twins Mirage and Jazz jumped past Wheeljack and Bulkhead as they walked in the base.

"Whoa!, what was that all about" Bulkhead asked regaining his balance.

"The boys prowl prank, do I really have to explain?" Arcee said to Bulkhead.

"Nope that's clear enough" Wheeljack laughed.

"You missed half the conversation about nuts..." Soundwave sighed.

"I meant bolts!" Soundwave facepalmed as everyone gave him a wierd look.

"Remember you're the sane one of the group" Ratchet told Soundwave.

"Did you know about Prowls make over?" Ratchet asked.

"...Nooooooooo" Soundwave would have smiled if he could.

"You little you were in on sticking glue in my tools to weren't you!" Ratchet growled.

"That was mostly the twins...Aaaah!" Soundwave backed up and ducked as a wrench flew at him.

"Get back here you!" Ratchet snarled chasing after Soundwave.

"...In about two minutes I'm going to get a call from agent Fowler, asking as to why there are two emergency vehichles chassing after two corvettes, a Ferrari, a solstice, and a spy jet" Optimus shook his helm as Bumblebee giggled and chirped.

"Hey Bumblebee remember Arcee she's your mom" Optimus cooed holding Bumblebee towards Arcee.

"Cee ma?" Bumblebee clicked.

"Yes little one I know you don't remember but yes she is" Optimus continued.

"Yay me haz mommy!" Bee chirped and clapped.

"Yeah!" Arcee cooed with a giant smile.

"Yay!" Bumblebee gurgled and chirped.

"Prime!"

"Oh there see I was right" Optimus chuckled walking over to the monitors.

"You wanna enlighten me as to why your bots are chasing eachother, or is it just another young bots pranking the old bots again?" Agent Fowler growled.

"The second one agent fowler" Optimus sighed as Bumblebee crawled onto his shoulder and sat next to Optimus's head.

"Well tell them to turn around they're getting a little to close to civilization" Fowler complained.

"I will Agent fowler" Optimus informed the angry human.

"Ratchet, Prowl, twins, Mirage, and Jazz turn around before you draw attention to yourselves you're to close to the humans" Optimus said on the COM.

"Can you open a bridge for us please?" Ratchet asked.

"Very well" Optimus as he did what was asked.

"Ow!"

"Ow!"

"Ow!"

"Ow!"

"Ow!"

"The boys whimpered and whined as Ratchet and Prowl walked behind them.

"What happened..." Arcee sighed brushing dirt and poking a large dent on Mirage.

"Ow!, Ratchet happened" Mirage whined.

"Yeah he gave Prowl wrenches to throw at us!" Sunstreaker complained.

"Maybe you deserved it" Optimus said walking up to the complaining mechs.

"How!" Jazz whined.

"Don't paint Prowl pink and don't mess with Ratchet's tools" Optimus scolded the mechs.

"Somethings telling me that second one's going to be hard cause Ratchet is a tool...OW!" Sideswipe chuckled as he got whacked by Ratchet.

"That something is called respect something you and your idiotic twin and friends need to find" Ratchet growled.

"You are literally a tool though!" Sunstreaker whined.

"We do you don't see Optimus covered in paint or all sticky do you?" Sunstreaker shrugged.

"Showing respect to everyone in this base would not hurt you" Optimus said.

"Yeah it would!, no matter what we do Ratchet throws stuff at us!" Sideswipe complained.

"Ya no kidden I'm with sides on the one" Jazz complained.

"I wouldn't be if you just beheaved" Ratchet growled.

"What?" Sideswipe asked not paying attention.

"Were you even listening?" Prowl growled.

"What's broken before spoken?" Sideswipe smirked.

"No no no don't" Optimus, Arcee, and Soundwave waved their servos at Prowl and Ratchet.

"...What the hell are you..."

"SILENCE!" The twins, Jazz, and Mirage shouted and even Bumblebee squeaked.

"What!" Prowl and Ratchet growled face palming.

"Look a fishy!" Bumblebee chirped pointing at the ceiling.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Ratchet and Prowl freaked as they looked up at the ceiling and got whacked in the face with fishes by the buys.

"BOYS!" Ratchet and Prowl both screamed chasing the group of trouble makes out of the base again.

"That time I had nothing to do with that" Soundwave said walking over to Arcee and Optimus.

"Aw the entertainment left..." Bulkhead chuckled.

"Man would I hate to be them" Wheeljack laughed.

"Prime!, come on control your guys!" Agent fowler complained.

"Arcee take Bumblebee, Bulkhead Wheeljack help me round up the team" Optimus commanded giving Bumblebee to Arcee and droving out the base with the two wreckers.

"Where'd everyone go?" Hound asked walking out of the hallway.

"Primes off to go get the others" Soundwave explained.

"Oh I better go help him" Hound said as he drove off.

"Looks like we'll be the one's getting the call from Agent fowler huh Bee" Arcee cooed giving Bumblebee a small tickle.

"Aah!" Bumblebee giggled and pushed the tickling fingers away.

"I don't even want to know where the boys got these fish... hey don't touch it!" Arcee said taking Bumblebee away from the fish on the floor.

"Eeeew it smells gross" Soundwave whined picking up the fish.

"Ew hey!" Soundwave growled as Bumblebee threw his ball at the fish Soundwave was holding knocking it into Soundwave's face.

"aaaah!" Bumblebee gurgled and chirped.

"Bumblebee!" Arcee growled.

"Uh oh" Bumblebee shook drooping his doorwings trying to get to his feet.

"Oh no you don't!" Arcee said as Bumblebee started to crawl away.

"Nooooo..." Bumblebee whined as Arcee picked him up.

"You are going to apologize to Soundwave for throwing your ball at him, go on say sorry" Arcee scolded holding Bumblebee out infront of Soundwave.

"Sorwey..." Bumblebee whimpered curling up into a tight ball.

"Ok just don't let it happen again" Soundwave cooed rubbing Bumblebee's helm with one of his fingers.

"k..." Bumblebee purred as Arcee placed him back on the ground.

"Pink paint everywhere... I'll help clean..." Arcee sighed to Soundwave.

"Thanks..." Soundwave sighed.

"Got the cleaning stuff?" Arcee asked looking in the closet.

"Right here" Soundwave said holding the supplies.

"aaah!" Bumblebee chirped and gurgled trying to catch the bubbles that floated out from the cleaning fluid buckets.

"This stupid paint is everywhere stupid twins, stupid Jazz, and even my stupid idiot Mirage!" Arcee growled scrubbing the floor.

"Why are you going out with him if you think he's an idiot?" Soundwave asked.

"I still love him, I just think he can be really imature that's all... but I guess I can't say much I used to hang with those immature apes..." Arcee sighed not even noticing Bumblebee standing on a crate trying to get in the bucket filled with bubbley cleaning fluid.

"Yeah... well I guess I'm no better really I tried to hang out with them as much as I could before the war and all I just really wasnt all that talkative" Soundwave shrugged scrubbing the floor.

"Why did you join the Decepticons?" Arcee asked.

"I don't really know..." Soundwave sighed.

SPLASH CLANG!

"The hell..." Arcee and Soundwave both turned to see cleaning fluid spilt all over the floor and an upsidedown moving bucket.

"Bumblebee..." Arcee and Soundwave both sighed heavily hearing whimpers comming from the bucket.

"Da!, Mommy!" Bumblebee cried and shivered it was dark and wet and he couldn't see anything Bumblebee was scared.

"Mommy!" Bumblebee cried as Soundwave lifted the bucket

"Bee I'm right here" Arcee cooed picking up the wet frightened sparkling.

"So your a mommy huh" The twins laughed with Jazz as they walked in with Optimus, Ratchet, Prowl, Hound, and Mirage.

"What?" Mirage asked confused.

"Oh sorry Arcee did we interupt your mothering skills... Ow!" The twins snickered recieving a smack from Optimus and Mirage.


	2. Jumper cables!

"So what Bee thinks I'm his mom and I'm proud to take that role I was when Optimus was offline and I would still like to be" Arcee told the mechs.

"Okedokey" The twins, Jazz, and Mirage nodded knowing better then to make a femme angry.

"Ga!" Bumblebee chirped hugging Arcee's helm.

"Alright move you idiots" Ratchet growled walking past the twins.

"Da!" Bumblebee chirped reaching for Optimus.

"Bumblebee did you make this mess?" Optimus asked taking Bumblebee and pointing at the soaking wet floor.

"Me no mean to..." Bumblebee yawned Curling into a quivering ball in Optimus's arms.

"...What are we voing to do with you..." Optimus sighed cradling Bumblebee close to his spark.

"Aw look at his big droopy optics" Jazz cooed peaking in the primes arms.

"I like the color of his optics" Soundwave said looking at Bumblebee's optics.

"Yep those optics sure are something special" Ratchet said looking at Arcee, Bulkhead, and Optimus.

"Agreed" All three nodded.

"Aaaaaw that was so cute!" Arcee cooed as Bumblebee gave a squeaky yawn.

"Femmes are to easily amused" Sideswipe sighed rolling his optics.

"There needs to be more femmes" Arcee sighed.

"Where are your sisters anyway?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Elitas gone Choromia I have no idea" Arcee sighed.

"What happened to Elita?" Optimus asked.

"Shockwave..." Arcee sighed.

"...I'm sorry..."

"No it's fine... I know you were close to her Optimus" Arcee smiled.

"Yeah..." Optimus smiled back.

"Clean this up you four...five!" Ratchet growled pointing at the floor.

"Stupid..." Twins, Mirage, Jazz and Soundwave growled getting on their hands and knees scrubbing the floor.

"And your not getting any rest untell this is clean got it" Prowl ordered.

"But that's not fair!" The twins whined.

"Lifes not fair shut up and do what you're told" Ratchet growled going to his work.

"Stupid fu...ow!"

"Don't swear!" Prowl snapped smacking Mirage.

"I thought you couldn't understand me!" Mirage growled speaking fast.

"I couldn't understand that" Prowl rolled his optics walking away.

Nemesis

"I find find it quite humorous that Soundwave thinks he can just leave us for the Autobots all because of that stupid sparkling!" Megatron hissed to Knockout and Starscream.

"So any other soldiers I should know about that had a soft spot for the sparkling and helped Soundwave take care of the runt!" Megatron growled to Knockout and Starscream.

"Starscrean I know you hated that sparkling, what about you Knockout!" Megatron asked getting in the medics face.

"No lord Megatron not at all" Knockout cowered.

"Good, that sparkling has seem to ruin every plan weapon or soldier of mine!" Megatron complained.

"We are gooing to destroy what those autobots love and we are to do that right infront of them so they can watch" Megatron chuckled.

*Megatron has already smashed that sparklings processor what's left of it the kid bearly survives what more could we possibly do...* Knockout though to himself.

"Now to make the plan" Megatron snickered as sinsister thoughts flooded his mind.

Base

"Aaaah!" Bumblebee screamed from his crib that sat next to the primes, Bumblebee had a crib in Arcee and Soundwaves room also.

"OPTIMUS!" All the bots yelled, Ratchet and the twins both banging on the wall.

"I'm getting up!" Optimus shouted back taking Bumblebee out of the crib.

"Shhh it's ok" Optimus's baritone voice soothing Bumblebee.

"Click click..." Bumblebee clicked through watery hiccups.

"...it's your turn...Optimus...blah blah blah..." Optimus muttered to himself.

"Aaah!" Bumblebee squeakily giggled at the prime mumbling to himself.

"What?... what's so funny you" Optimus cooed rubbing his helm with Bumblebee's.

"Bwah bwah bwah" Bumblebee copied Optimus patting the gaint mechs face.

"What is it funny whe I say blah blah blah" Optimus continued to coo.

"Aaah!" Bumblebee giggled again at the funny words comming from the baritone voice.

"Bumblebee... the twins say that all the time why is it all of a sudden funny?" Optimus cooed sitting on the floor tired from waking everynight.

"Because comming from your low baritone voice it sounds funny and your not the playful type your more serious and play then serious" a voice came from behind.

"Mommy!" Bumblebee chirped looking over Optimus's shoulder.

"Hi Bee!" Arcee cooed sitting on the floor next to prime.

"I know I'm a killjoy, but sometimes I have to be" Optimus sighed.

"Yes but spending what moments you can with Bumblebee should be made with effort I mean you should know better then anyone else that anything could happen" Arcee told Optimus as Bumblebee crawled over the primes shoulder and into her lap.

"You speak many wise words Arcee" Optimus smiled watching Bumblebee lay in the femmes lap.

"Well being the only femme here it only seems natural that smart words come from me" Arcee smirked.

"Da da da da" Bumblebee babbled to himself playing with Arcee's servos.

"Oh ha ha..." Optimus smiled rolling his optics as Bumblebee yawned cuddling with one of Arcee's servos.

"Recharge sounds just about right" Optimus chuckled at Bumblebee, getting to his feet.

"Sounds good to me, goodnight" Arcee said handing Bee back leving the room.

"Wake up morons!" Ratchet growled giving the twins a whack with a wrench.

"Ow!"

"Geez we're up"

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker whined getting up off the floor.

"Why do you two always do that!" Ratchet asked shaking his helm.

"Do what?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Recharge on the floor, a month ago you were complaining about it and now...you have two perfectly good berths right there!" Ratchet flailed his arms at the twins.

"You kidden the floors the best place to Recharge" Sideswipe told Ratchet.

"Fffff...freaks..." Ratchet sighed rolling his optics.

"Mirage Mirage Mirage wake up wake up wake Ow!" both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe jumped up and down beside Mirage, eventually getting hit by Arcee.

"I'm up what'd you want?" Mirage yawned.

"It's our turn to watch little Bee today while the braindead wreckers go with Optimus, Hound and Prowl to look for energon, but sadly old Hatchet stays" Sideswipe explained to his best friend who he and Sunstreaker considered a brother.

"Anything for our favourite sparkling" The heavy Italian accent spoke.

"Ok so if anything goes wrong just call... and when I mean wrong I mean Decepticon wrong, not Sideswipe and Sunstreaker chased me out of the base with a frying pan" Optimus explained to his medic.

"Yeah yeah I get it" Ratchet growled rolling his optics as Optimus handed Bumblebee to him.

"No da!" Bumblebee whimpered reaching for Optimus.

"I'll only be gone for a little while, Mom, the boys, Uncle Soundwave, and Ratchet will take care of you" Optimus cooed.

"Yeah Bee all the fun bits are gonna take care of ya, well... except Ratchet" Jazz said walking in with the twins Mirage, Arcee and Soundwave.

"Hey!" Ratchet growled.

"Don't worry Bee we're gonna have lots of fun" Sideswipe cooed taking Bee from Rarchet.

"Oh joy..." Ratchet sighed in annoyance.

"Yay!" Bumblebee chirped patting Sideswipes battle worn chest.

"That's it Bee" Sunstreaker cooed.

"Alright don't have to much fun" Optimus smiled as Arcee walked up to him.

"Don't worry I'll take Bee from them when Ratchet joins the fun" Arcee told Optimus.

Optimus smiled and nodded following the two wreckers Prowl and Hound out of the base.

"Ok Twins I don't want any sh... Ow!"

"Who threw this!" Ratchet growled picking up Bumblebee's ball.

"High five Bee" Sideswipe said holding his servo up infront of Bumblebee.

"Ga!" Bumblebee squeaked smacking both his tiny servos on Sideswipes one.

"Hey!" Ratchet growled getting the twins attention and making Bumblebee cower in Sideswipes arms.

"Bumblebee threw it" Sideswipe blamed.

"Bumhowel!" Bumblebee growled smacking Sideswipes chin.

"Hey the truth hurts sometimes!" Sideswipe said holding Bee away from his face.

"Hey look!, you two are cleaning the entire base, you you're not getting this ball back for a while" Ratchet growled handing the twins cleaning supplies and putting Bumblebees ball in a locked box.

"No fair!" The twins whined.

"Watchet no" Bumblebee cried.

"Alright come here Bee lets go find something else for you to play with" Arcee sighed taking Bumblebee from Sideswipe.

"Hmmm what bout blocks..."

"No!" Bumblebee cried.

"Ok how bout painting?" Arcee suggested.

"No!" Bumblebee continued to cry.

"Fffffffuuu...keep tapping my shlouder you're gonna lose that arm...WHAT!" Arcee snapped turning around to see who was tapping her shoulder.

"Here..." Soundwave quietly held Bumblebee's blanket infront of Arcee.

"Oh thanks...sorry I didn't mean to snap at you" Arcee apologized taking the blanket that was handed to her.

"That's ok" Soundwave laughed.

"Hey look Mr. pouty look what Uncle Soundwave found" Arcee cooed poking Bumblebee.

"No" Bumblebee pouted crossing his arms.

"Oh Bumblebee don't be that way " Arcee cooed putting the blanket over Bumblebee.

"B...b..blankey!" Bumblebee chirped hugging the blanket that he was still under.

"Bumblebee... you silly bot" Arcee cooed pulling the blanket off Bumblebee's helm.

"Aaaah dammit!, Arcee!" Ratchet called.

"Comming...cranky old mech...here Soundwave take be I got to go help the doc fix what ver he broke" Arcee sighed rolling her handing Bee to Soundwave.

"No problem" Soundwave took Bee happily sitting on the couch next to Mirage, placing Bumblebee next to himself.

"Waaaaaooooooh" Bumblebee babbled to himself making a hood with his blanket tilting back.

"Silly" Soundwave cooed pulling the blanket over Bumblebee's helm.

"Wave oof!" Bumblebee chirped crawling head first into Soundwaves leg.

"Hi Bee" Soundwave cooed picking Bumblebee up.

"Ah!" Bumblebee squeaked throwing his blanket on Soundwave helm.

"Very funny little monster" Soundwave said shaking the blanket off his helm.

"Youw siwee bot" Bumblebee giggled.

"Am I now AH!" Soundwave jumped as he got an electrical shock.

"Jumper cables!" The twins and Jazz shouted.

"Still can't find them Ratchet...you sure you even had any jumper cables?" Arcee asked looking up from a crate.

"Yes I'm positive I..."

"OW YOU MOTHER FUCKERS!" Mirage yelled jumping over the couch with Soundwave chasing after Jazz and the twins.

"Ow!... Twins..." Ratchet growled rubbing his helm from whacking it on a crate.

"Uhuh... think I found the jumper cables..." Arcee sighed.

"Aaah!" Bumblebee giggled waving his blanket falling onto his back.

"IDIOTS YOU LEFT BEE ALONE!...argh... mechs!" Arcee growled taking Bumblebee off the couch.

"Where'd they go?" Arcee asked turning around to see the twins and Mirage ready to shock Ratchet, while Soundwave and Jazz giggled like idiots.

"Oh this should be entertaining" Arcee rolled her optics.

"AAAAAH! WHAT THE HELL!, Gimme those!" Ratchet growled taking the jumper cables and smacking both the twins and Mirage with a wrench.

"Arcee!" Ratchet growled continueing to beat the twins and Mirage.

"Come on Bee lets go beat Mirage I think Ratchet's got the twins" Arcee shook her helm walking over to the scene.

"Take him" Arcee said putting Bumblebee in Soundwave's arms.

"Mirage!" Arcee growled grabbing Mirages sword twisting it slightly and pulling him away from the others.

"Ow ow ow ow!" Mirage whimpered as he was pulled away from the group.

"You are so immature..."

"That's why I don't have a girlfriend" Sideswipe laughed.

"Yeah that's why..." Sunstreaker sighed rolling his optics.

"Wave wave wave wave!" Bumblebee squeaked and chirped poking Soundwave's face.

"Yes Bee?" Soundwave answered pushing the tiny fingers away.

"Hungy" Bumblebee clicked pulling his blanket over himself.

"Alright sparkling" Soundwave sighed happily wishing he could smile.


	3. Check up

"Don't go grabbing my stuff with out asking, don't even touch my things with asking..."

"Ratchet..." Soundwave tried to get the angry medics attention.

"Stop being idiots and grow up!"

"Never mind... I'll just call Optimus" Soundwave sighed going over to the the monitor.

"Soundwave is something wrong?" Optimus asked answering Soundwave.

"Nothing just all hell broke lose" Soundwave sighed.

"HEY DON'T TOUCH THAT!"

"We've only been gone for five minutes" Optimus complained hearing Ratchet ranting in the background.

"180 degrees in two seconds" Soundwave said ducking from a flying wrench.

"So what's wrong?" Optimus asked.

"Da!" Bumblebee chirped.

"Hello little one" Optimus cooed.

"Yeah... the little guys hungry where do you keep his stuff?" Soundwave asked.

"Above our energon labled sparkling" Optimus told Soundwave.

"Derp... thanks" Soundwave facepalmed.

"Alright hope everything calms down" Optimus said.

"Yeah...don't keep your hopes up" Soundwave sighed.

"Alright bye you two" Optimus said saying his goodbye.

"Bye"

"Bye bye Dada" Bumblebee clicked waving.

"Lets get you something to eat" Soundwave cooed ending the call.

"Sorry now what did you need Soundwave?" Ratchet asked scaring Soundwave when he turned around.

"Oh geez!, nothing it's ok just getting Bee something to eat" Soundwave told the medic as he warmed a bottle.

"Oh alright, I'm done ranting and raving now get out of my lab!" Ratchet growled turning to the twins.

"Run!" The twins yelped quickly scattering.

"Wave hungy" Bumblebee whined squirming in the seekers arms.

"Ok ok h..."

"What's going on?" Arcee asked as an alarm went off.

"Seems some wierd energy is comming from the middle of the desert.

"So?" The twins smiled.

"Yes we go check it out" Ratchet sighed opening a bridge.

"Yay!" The twins cheered.

"Yay!" Bumblebee chirped waving his servos trying to copy the twins.

"Soundwave I strongly advise you come we could use your help" Ratchet said following the twins, Mirage, Jazz to the bridge.

"Uuuh..."

"I'll feed Bee go ahead" Arcee said taking the bottle and Bumblebee.

"Ok" Soundwave nodded and followed the others through the bridge.

"Wave?" Bumblebee clicked watching the mech vanish through the bridge.

"He'll be back Bumblez, you hungry?" Arcee cooed waving the bottle infront of Bumblebee.

"Ga!" Bumblebee squeaked eagerly reaching for the bottle.

"Here you little Bee" Arcee cooed feeding the hungry sparkling.

"Whoa whoa hey slow down there bud, you're gonna choke" Arcee chuckled massaging a gentle finger over Bumblebee's scarred throat.

"daaaaa" Bumblebee gurgled at the half empty bottle.

"want more?" Arcee asked offering the bottle.

"Ga ga da da" Bumblebee continued to babble rolling around in Arcee's arms.

"Where does that little mind take you..." Arcee said slowly as images of Bumblebee's shattered processor popped into her thoughts.

"I'm sorry Bee..." Arcee apologized kissing the top of Bumblebee's helm.

"Oh aaaah" Bumblebee squeaked looking up at Arcee with big icy blue watery optics.

"Da da da da da" Bumblebee clicked reaching for his toys in his place spot by the couch.

"You want to play alright down you go you stay there and I will call the others, see how they're doing" Arcee cooed placing Bumblebee in his play area and walking to the monitors.

"Hey what's the souce?" Sideswipe asked.

"I don't know, yet keep digging" Ratchet growled.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Sidswipe asked.

"It's a no!, why do you need to know?" Ratchet turned around and hissed at the silver twin.

"Arcee just wants to know she's on COM now" Sideswipe said cowering behind his twin.

"Oh... hi Arcee no we haven't found the sou..."

"Found it what is it?" Sunstreaker asked poking the metal thing.

"It's a special sensor a part of an autobot ship" Soundwave explained.

"This is part from our ship, it broke off when we landed it's the sensor that detects everyone on the ship" Ratchet explained as Mirage helped him pull out the wierd monitor.

"So why is it sending off signals now?" Jazz asked climbing out of the hole.

"It says that one life signal is there but very faint but strong at the same time... wierd..." Soudwave said to the bots.

"Who's life signal it was you Arcee and Optimus on the ship you are all healthy and standing" Sunstreaker said helping his brother out of the hole.

"And Bumblebee, it's his life signature that's making this thing go crazy" Ratchet said wiping the dust and dirt off the monitor.

"And it keeps getting fainter" Soundwave pointed out.

"Arcee is Bumblebee look sick or acting sick?" Ratchet asked over the COM.

"I don't think so...he looks ok to me" Arcee said peaking over the monitors to see Bumblebee sleeping on his toys in his play area.

"Hmmm better double check... ok thanks Arcee we're comming back now I'll give Bumblebee a check up, can you give us a bridge" Ratchet told the femme.

"Yep no problem" Arcee said opening the bridge.

"Blaaah!" a big ball of wrestling mechs came flying through the bridge.

"Hey!" Arcee called not getting the boys attention.

"HEY IDIOTS!... scrap!" Arcee tried again to no avail, she quickly ran iover and grabbed Bumblebee off the floor before the wrestlers squished him.

"Hey hey calm down you morons you almost squished Bumblebee!" Ratchet growled.

"Oops... sorry..." Jazz said as they stopped brawling.

"Alright lets just see if this monitor is wrong" Ratchet said as Arcee handed him Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee squeaked as he awoke from his recharge to see himself lying on a medical berth.

"Ma?" Bumblebee whimpered trying to sit up.

"Shh It's ok sparkling just doing a little check up" Ratchet cooed ready to scan Bee's tiny frame.

"Mommy!" Bumblebee cried unsure of what a check up was.

"I'm right here Bee it's ok" Arcee cooed walking over into Bumblebee's site.

"Ok Bee you're being very good I'm almost done" Ratchet cooed watching images of Bumblebee's internal systems show up on the monitors.

Arcee winced at all the bearly funtional organs as they appeared on the screen.

"You alright?" Ratchet asked looking over at Arcee.

"Yeah... I just didn't know Bee was hurting that bad" Arcee said looking at the scans.

"Yeah..." Ratchet sighed.

"He dosen't act like he's in pain though, I mean sure the way he acts and speaks shows his brain damage, but he dosen't show pain" Arcee said looking at the fidgeting sparkling.

"Arcee there are many ways of hiding pain, I know being a sparkling he should be crying all the time showing he's in pain, but his processor only works little and it takes a while to say hey ow that hurts that's in pain, so believe me he's in pain he just dosen't feel all of it yet" Ratchet explained to Arcee.

"Yeah ok I guess that makes sense, so what's wrong?" Arcee sighed.

"The monitor is just confused because Bumblebee is in a frozen state where he's stuck as a sparkling because of that relic but Bumblebee grew from that but he got smaller again and Megatron didn't help Bumblebee's case" Ratchet told Arcee.

"Oh I get that" Arcee nodded.

"Aaah!" Bumblebee cried in discomfort.

"Uuuh I suggest you change this cranky little guy" Ratchet told Arcee pointing to the full wastage tank on the monitor.

"Those scans don't miss a thing do they" Arcee smirked picking Bumblebee up.

"Can I take Bee now" Soundwave asked walking up to Arcee.

"Yeah sure" Arcee smiled handing Bumblebee to the seeker.

"Hey little guy why you crying" Soundwave cooed.

"Oh by the way he needs to be changed" Arcee called back as she walked over to where the boys we're watching TV.

"Hey!, gee thanks" Soundwave sighed thanking Arcee for leaving him with changing duty.

"What the hell is that?" Soundwave asked walking over to the couch with Bumblebee.

"I don't know, a commercial for something called a thing" Sideswipe shrugged.

"Not a thing a thong" Sunstreaker corrected.

"What the hell!, that humans ass just ate the thing" Mirage said in surprise.

"What the hell are you watching...Why are you watching this infront of Bumblebee!" Ratchet growled changing the channel.

"That's a good question" Arcee said shaking her helm.

"Aw Ratchet we were just watching your favourite commercial" Sideswipe snickered.

"You're disgusting" Ratchet hissed.

"What Bout the nature channel?" Jazz asked.

"No!" Soundwave answered quickly.

"How bout cartoons instead I mean..." Soundwave said as he finished changing Bumblebee.

"Nah there's got to be something else we can do" Mirage sighed.

"How bout a pra..."

"No pranks!" Ratchet growled.

"Aw your no fun" The twins whined.

"Ga ga da da da da" Bumblebee babbled crawling across the bots sitting on the couch.

"Aw hey lil Bee" Jazz cooed plucking the sparkling off his lap.

"Jazzy!" Bumblebee chirped hugging the solstices helm.

"Aw lil buddy" Jazz cooed.

"Hey how bout the canyon haven't taken Bee for walk out in the canyon for a while" Sunstreaker suggested.

"If you're going to do that keep your sensors on high alert" Ratchet told the crew.

"Don't worry Ratchet we will make sure" Sideswipe saidbfollowing his twin, Mirage, Jazz, and Soundwave out the door.

"Arcee I meant what I said, I mean with Soundwave being Megatrons top and favourite soldier, Soundwaves betrayal is going to have abig impact on Megatrons revenge" Ratchet said pulling Arcee back before she walked out the door.

"Ratchet I know" Arcee told the medic walking out the door.

"Be safe" Ratchey sighed.

"Hey Soundwave what exactly did you do for Megatron?" Sideswipe asked.

"Uuuuh... nothing really I sat there and listened to him bitch about autobots, Optimus, Bumblebee or Starscream, I helped him with some things those things I'm not proud of cause it was to cause harm to you guys, I pretty much did what ever Megatron told me" Soundwave explained.

"So you were his bitch" Sideswipe said.

"Sideswipe!" Arcee growled.

"Yeah I guess I pretty much was" Soundwave laughed.

"Anything he asked you to do and you never did?" Jazz asked holding Bumblebee's tiny servos helping the sparkling walk.

"Yeah... to terminate Bumblebee, he ordered me and Starscream to a bunch of times Starscream was into it, but I never had the spark to do it" Soundwave sighed.

"You mean you had a spark that's why you didn't do it" Mirage corrected.

"Yeah I guess your right" Soundwave cheered up.

"Hey Soundwave come here!" the twins called up ahead.

"Comming" Soundwave called running over.

"That was nice of you to say to Soundwave" Arcee said leaning into Mirage's side and smiled.

"Soundwave is many things, evil is not one of them" Mirage told Arcee.

"Guess you would no best you being his best friend" Arcee said.

*He's not just my friend...* Mirage thought to himself.

"He's a cool guy I know he was never happy being a decepticon" Mirage told Arcee.

"But why did he choose to be a decepticon?" Jazz asked walking over to the two with Bumblebee.

"Before the war broke out fully, He was...captured as a youngling and trained to become the super seeker he is today they needed a highly trained spy... I was one of the younglings that were captured..." *and I escaped and was almost killed going back for my brother...*

"That's horrible, I never knew about that Mirage" Arcee said with sympathy in her tone.

"I escaped I went back for Soundwave but was almost killed driven away from that horrible place, I found the twins they were abandoned by their creators we survived to gather, where Ratchet found us took us in and helped look after us until we were back to health then we found Jazz" Mirage explained

"wow... you and Soundwave went through the same training how did you guys become best friends?" Jazz asked.

"He's... he's my brother..." Mirage said.

"Dude Soundwaves your bro?" Jazz asked being just surprised as Arcee.

"Yeah" Mirage nodded.

"Does Soundwave know?" Arcee asked.

"Of course he does" Mirage told the two.

"It must be great having him back" Jazz said.

"You bet it is I'm happy to have my big brother back" Mirage smiled.

"Yay!" Bumblebee chirped clapping.

"Bee's happy to" Arcee cooed.

"OW THAT'S MY FOOT YOU CRAZY DI..."

"Shut up Sunny your fault for standing in the way you knew the boulder was comming down" Sideswipe laughed with Soundwave as they pushed the rock off Sunstreakers foot.

"MY FAULT MY ASSS, YOU IDIOTS DROPPED IT ON ME!" Sunstreaker growled chasing after Sideswipe and Soundwave.

"AAAAAAH!" Soundwave and Sideswipe both ran away from the raging twin.


	4. Painting smiles

"Here take lil Bee, come on lets go help em Mirage" Jazz sighed giving Arcee Bumblebee.

"SUNNY!" Mirage and Jazz called chasing after the three.

"Go to!" Bumblebee chirped bouncing up and down in Arcee's arms.

"Oh alright" Arcee smiled chasing after the five.

Base

"Open the bridge open the bridge!" Soundwave and Sideswipe shouted over the COM.

"What was that?",Optimus asked standing infront of the bridge.

"Soundwave and Sideswipe since it wasnt Mirage and Jazz and Sunstreaker, either they pissed off Mirage or Sunstreaker Jazz is pretty meh" Ratchet shrugged opening the bridge.

"Well they have always been a little OOF!",Optimus didn't get a chance to finish as all five mechs dog piled on top of him.

"Scrap!" Arcee cursed not seeing the pile of mechs in the middle of the way on time she quickly twisted her body triping over backwards landing in a sitting position against Mirage and Sideswipe.

Bumblebee wriggled free of Arcee's grip as she was dazed from the fall, Bee crawled to the top of the pile and sat there clapping and chirping.

"Yay yay gain gain!" Bumblebee cheered.

"Come here" Arcee cooed grabbing Bumblebee off the pile placing back on the ground.

"And who do I get to thank for being in this lovely situation..." Optimus growled from underneath Soundwave aft.

"It was Sideswipes" Sunstreaker said looked at Optimus from where he was upside down.

"Really?" Optimus asked with slight irritation in his tone.

"And Soundwave...aaah.. Oof!" Sunstreaker said as all the boys landed on their faces as Optimus stood up throwing them all off, knocking the dust and dirt off of them.

"achoo!" Bumblebee squeaked a tiny sneeze as he got most of the dust cloud.

"My paint..." both twins complained as they got off the floor.

"Dude... man my head hurts" Jazz whined.

"Yeah you should feel my shoulder" Mirage complained.

"Ow geez you guys are pschotic" Soundwave whined holding his helm.

"Yeah welcome to the family, sanity is one thing we don't have" Sideswipe smiled.

"Yeah dually noted for you moron" Ratchet growled.

"Be more caring for others please" Optimus told the twins as Soundwave picked up Bumblebee

"We'll try" The twins reasponded leaving the room.

An hour later

"The twins quietly snuck up to a slumbering Soundwave and Bumblebee on the couch and lucky enough the twins had found paint.

"Gaa..." Bumblebee yawned looking up from where a lay on top of Soundwaves chest.

"Shh...almost... ok done!, go go go" Sideswipe snikered with his brother.

"Sides Sunny!" Bumblebee chirped sitting on Soundwave's chest.

"Shh!" the twins tried to shush the sparkling as they finished painting Soundwave.

"Ma!" Bumblebee called as Arcee walked out from the hallway.

"Hey little bee... what are you crazy twins... Oh ha ha nice..." Arcee said taking Bumblebee and walking over to Optimus and Ratchet.

"Huh?..." Soundwave tiredly woke up as the twins quickly jumped behind the couch out of site.

"Da!" Bumblebee giggled as Optimus lightly tossed him in the air cathcing him.

"And up we go!" Optimus cooed tossing Bumblebee.

"Wave!" Bumblebee clicked watching Soundwave aproach them.

"Hey Bee" Soundwave greeted.

"Wave happy happy!" Bumblebee twittered and clapped.

"Yeah!" Soundwave happily cooed.

"Hey Ratchet I can't really see is something on my screen?" Soundwave asked the medic.

"Ha ha oh yeah" Ratchet sarcastically laughed looking at Soundwave.

"What's so funny?" Soundwave asked as Arcee and Optimus started to chuckle.

"Glad to see you smiling Soundwave" Optimus laughed.

"Smiling?... I can't..." Soundwave said looking in the reflection pf a monitor screen.

"TWINS!" Soundwave growled.

"Yeeeeeesssss" Sideswipe and Sunstreaker said comming out from behind the couch.

"Don't worry you look great with a nice painted Smiley face" Arcee chuckled.

"Smiwey smiwey!" Bumblebee chuckled bouncing in Optimus's arms.

"Those stupid twins painted a smiley face on my visor!" Soundwave hissed.

"What you always say how you wish you could smile" Sunstreaker and Sideswipe smiled.

"I wonder if Ratchet and Optimus are going to be able to pull me off you?" Soundwave growled walking towards the twins.

"About one to nothing...RUN!" Sideswipe sarcastically laughed running away as Soundwave chased them.

"Well that should keep them busy for a while" Ratchet happily said.

"Da da da da da" Bumblebee babbled pushing himself into Optimus's chest.

"That's your favourite word isn't it?" Arcee cooed to the babbling sparkling.

"Ga!" Bumblebee squeaked practically jumping into Arcee's arms.

"Geez!, careful you little phsycho" Arcee said catching Bee.

"Bumblebee!, Sorry about that Arcee" Optimus apologized.

"No it's ok" Arcee laughed craddling Bee in her arms.

"The twins are painting Soundwave, the sparkling is trying to create flight of the Bumblebee, I'm living with the full twin crew of idiots that's right I live with a bunch of psychos" Ratchet muttered to himself.

"Aw Ratchet we're not all crazy" Wheeljack laughed walking to the medic.

"Aaaa you're all nuts" Ratchet said waving off the wrecker.

"Jacky!" Bumblebee beeped happily reaching for the wrecker.

"Hey there little killer!" Wheeljack cooed taking Bee from Arcee.

"Aaaaah!" Bumblebee squeaked hugging the mechs helm.

"Ok ok hi, geez hyper little guy aren't you" Wheeljack chuckled as Bumblebee crawled up on top of Wheeljack's helm and coverd Wheeljack's optics with his little servos.

"Bumblebee... how am I supossed to see?" Wheeljack cooed letting Bumblebee cover his optics.

"Ga da da da da da!" Bumblebee babbled resting his helm ontop of Wheeljack's.

"Is that so?" Wheeljack chuckled.

"Mommy!" Bumlebee squeaked sliding off the front of Wheeljack.

"Stop pulling these stunts your acting like the twins" Arcee scolded taking the sliding sparkling off the wrecker.

"Sowery..." Bumblebee apologized as Arcee held him.

"Yeah you don't even know what you're sorry for anyway" Arcee smirked rolling her optics.

"At least he said sorry" Mirage said apearing infront of Arcee.

"Geez!, someone needs to put a freaking bell on you or something" Arcee growled giving Mirage a smack.

"Hey!, where you going?" Mirage asked as Arcee walked away.

"I'm going to try and get little monster to nap" Arcee called back.

"I come to see her, and she leaves the room...she always does..." Mirage muttered to himself.

"Aw Mirage is Arcee caring for the sparkling upsetting you, wanna talk about with me?" Wheeljack cooed to the spy.

"...NO I love both her and Bumblebee, and no not with you!" Mirage growled turning to walk away from the three mechs.

"Mirage... come join me on patrol" Optimus said putting a servo infront of the Ferrari.

"Agh fine whatever..." Mirage hissed following Optimus out the door.

"Good go blow off some steam" Ratchet sighed.

"Why's Mirage so... grumpy?" Wheeljack asked.

"Dude it's Mirage he's always been the moody type he's like a little youngling" Sideswipe laughed walking in with his twin, Soundwave, Hound, Bulkhead, and Prowl.

"I agree that he is quite the moody bot but he doesn't say much he stays in the downlow" Hound and Bulkhead said.

"He's Cybertrons top spy he was trained to" Soundwave said walking over to Ratchet and Wheeljack.

"I thought you were Cybertrons best" Bulkhead asked.

"It's arguable" Soundwave shrugged.

Patrol

"Mirage?"

"I don't want to talk" The heavy italian accent of the spy spoke over the hum of his engine.

"That is fine friend, I shall speak then" Optimus said pulling up beside the Ferrari.

"You seem to be slightly more social when Soundwave is around I n..."

"Arcee told you, figured she would" Mirage sighed interupting the prime.

"Yes but the bond you share with Jazz and the twins is just as much important as Soundwave..." Optimus said.

"Yeah what bout the sparkling?" Mirage asked changing the subbject.

"What about Bumblebee?" Optimus asked.

"He seems to have quite the attachment to Arcee" Mirage said to Optimus.


	5. Couples and brothers

"Yes he does, he does with everyone" Optimus smiled having an idea as they walked along the canyon ridge.

"Yeah...so how long we going to be out here doing to do patrol for?" Mirage sighed being bored.

"How long have you and Soundwave been..."

"Separated?, since I was one and a halph he was 10..." Mirage answered.

"So it's been 21 years since you last"

"Been with him saw him, I've saw him and seen him just haven't been like brothers together in that many years" Mirage continued.

"Mirage you seem quite distant from Soundwave" Optimus said.

"I am!... he is still getting used to my other brothers" Mirage said calming his tone.

"Other brothers?" Optimus questioned.

"Sideswipe and Sunstreaker and Jazz" Mirage told Optimus.

"Oooh I see" Optimus chuckled.

"You don't have to have a sparkbond to be family" Mirage said kicking dust up.

"You're right" Optimus smiled looking up at the sun setting as the moon rised.

"It's late shall we head back?" Optimus smiled at the red spy.

"Yeah..." Mirage sighed transforming and following the prime.

"I bet Arcee and Soundwave are topside with Bee" Mirage said to Optimus.

"You are probably right friend" Optimus sighed.

Base

"Da da da da!" Bumblebee bounced up and down in Soundwaves arms.

"Yeah that is him they're back" Soundwave cooed.

"Recharge time lets go say goodnight" Arcee cooed tacking Bumblebee.

"Alright Optimus, but what are we going to do?" Ratchet sighed.

"Well we can all go on patrol or look for energon, simple enough right?" Optimus told the medic.

"Yeah yeah fine, but I'm brining my wrenches" Ratchet agreed.

"Why we are just going on patrol" Optimus asked raising an optic ridge.

"The twins are comming!" Ratchet growled.

"Oooooook" Optimus said backing away.

"Da da!" Bumblebee squeaked toddling and eventually crawling to Optimus.

"Hello little one" Optimus cooed picking Bumblebee up.

"Night everyone" Soundwave yawned walking down the hallway.

"Night"

"Nigh night!" Bumblebee clicked.

"Hey little one, hey Bumblebee you're going to spend the day with Arcee and Mirage tomorrow" Optimus cooed.

"What!" Mirage and Arcee both looked over at Optimus.

"I think that You two should get to be with Bumblebee, Arcee Mirage doesn't get enough time with the sparkling, maybe you can help him with that" Optimus said walking into his room.

Morning

"Great we get to spend the day with Ratchet and Prowl and Mirage and Arcee get to have fun with the sparkling" Sideswipe complained.

"You think I'm thrilled to be with you idiots all day?" Ratchet growled walking out the door with Bulkhead, Wheeljack, and Prowl.

"Call if you have any trouble I doubt you will but just incase" Optimus told the couple.

"Alright" Arcee answered holding Bumblebee.

"Why go?" Bumblebee clicked to Optimus.

"We are just going for a little while, you stay with Mirage and Arcee" Optimus cooed patting Bumblebee's helm.

"Me stay mommy n mirwage?" Bee chirped tilting his helm.

"Yes little one" Optimus smiled, he adored the mispronounced words that came from his tiny sparkling.

"What is that prime doing making slow mo movie, like come on!" Ratchet growled to himself walking back in the base.

"Optimus come on" Ratchet whined waving the prime to the door.

"I will see you later little one" Optimus cooed walking out the door.

"Have fun kids" Ratchet said following the prime.

"We will" Arcee answered with a smile as Bumblebee started to babble to himself.

"I was just saying bye, you are an impatient one old friend" Optimus jokingly said to the medic.

"Pah!, tell it to the twins sir!" Ratchet joked back to the prime as they left.

"Now what?" Mirage said to Arcee.

"Well it's morning, Bee hasn't eaten yet" Arcee started.

"So feeding time at the zoo" Mirage said.

"Mirage" Arcee chuckled giving the mech a smack.

"What?" Mirage smiled.

"Here take Bee, I'll get his bottle" Arcee said putting Bumblebee in Mirages arms.

"Ah ma!" Bumblebee started to cry as Arcee walked over to the main room kitchen type area.

"Wait wait!, what do I do!" Mirage panicked.

"Geez calm yourself stay calm, and don't hold him out like that hold him close to you so he gets your calming warmth" Arcee told the panicky spy, pushing the spys arms that held the crying sparkling to his chest.

"Chirp click chirp!, click click..." Bumblebee calmed as soon as he got the warm calming energy from the red mechs spark.

"Wow you sure know a lot Arcee how do you do it?" Mirage asked as Bumblebee melted in his arms.

"I don't know I think I'm just programed that way" Arcee shrugged as she prepped the bottle.

"well then" Mirage said taking a gentle servo and rubbing the sparklings helm as walked over to the couch and sat down letting Bumblebee crawl on him.

"mirwage hungy" Bumblebee whined slightly tugging on the spys chest armour.

"Hey I know just be pacient tiny" Mirage cooed holding Bee out infront of him.

"Alright it's ready" Arcee said walking over.

"There s... geez!" Mirage said trying to hold Bumblebee still as he flailed in the spys servos.

"Here take him" Mirage said handing Arcee the flailing sparkling.

"No" Arcee smiled refusing to take the sparkling.

"But he wants you" Mirage whined.

"No he wants his bottle" Arcee corrected handing the spy the bottle.

"But I..."

"Oh come on Mirage you used to be so good with him on cybertron" Arcee told the nervous looking mech.

"Yeah I played with him never fed him" Mirage whined.

"It's easy, just put him in your arm like this" Arcee sighed placing Bumblebee in the crook Mirage's arm.

"Now yourp're feeding him" Arcee smiled guiding the bottle to the hungry sparkling.

"ah what's he doing!" Mirage panicked as Bumblebee's tiny fingers grasped Mirage's larger fingers as Bumblebee's tiny feet pattered on the spy's chest.

"It's ok, he just does that when you feed him, it's actually quite soothing" Arcee calmed the spy.

"Oh...yeah your right it is soothing" Mirage sighed hearing the quiet suckles comming from the hungry sparkling.

"Uuuh... hide n seek?" Mirage smiled.

"No that's not fair" Arcee growled placing Bumblebee on the ground.

"You invisyble!" Bumblebee clapped.

"Fffffine" Mirage whined.

"Mirwage westle!" Bumblebee playfully growled attacking Mirages foot.

"Ah! wrestle?" Mirage jumped looking at his attacker.

"Ga!" Bumblebee chirped backing off.

"Here Bee let me help!" Arcee chuckled.

"Wait what!... Hel?...Help!" Mirage gasped as Arcee tackled him to the ground.

"Pinned ya!" Arcee laughed holding Mirages arms to the ground.

"No!" Mirage growled lifting his arms.

"Now Bee!" Arcee signaled trying to hold the spy down.

"Rawr!" Bumblebee playfully squeaked wrapping his arms around the spys neck.

"Nice try you two" Mirage laughed getting to his feet with a sparkling and a field marshall hanging off him.

"Show off" Arcee giggled hanging onto one of Mirages arms.

"That's quiet the look you got there Mirage" Soundwave laughed as he entered the base.

"Lean in n give her a kiss to?" Soundwave laughed walking over to the couple and sparkling.

"Shut up" Mirage playfully growled.

"Wave!" Bumblebee squealed as Soundwave pryed him off Mirage.

"Hey sparkling!" Soundwave happily cooed hugging the sparkling.

"So what are you doing here?" Arcee asked dropping off the spus arm.

"Optimus wanted me to invite you three out on the walk" Soundwave told the femme.

"He invites us now?" Mirage whined rolling his optics.

"Yeah he changed his mind its to nice of a day to stay inside" Soundwave laughed.

"Good enough for me lets go!" Arcee shrugged pulling Mirage to the door.

"Hey hey!, boys boys!" Ratchet and Optimus both shouted.

"Yeah what?" Remember to give them space ok" Optimus told the twins and Jazz.

"Yeah yeah" The twins sighed rolling their optics.

"Don worry we'll give em time to hang" Jazz said.

"Dada! dada!" Bumblebee chirped vibrating with joy bouncing up and down in Soundwaves arms.

"Bumblebee!" Optimus cheered and kneeled down as Soundwave placed Bumblebee on the ground.

"Go get him sparkling" Soundwave cooed pointing to Optimus.

"Da!" Bumblebee chirped taking a step and falling and getting up to take more steps only to fall on the dirt covered ground again.

"Aw little one" Optimus cooed picking Bumblebee up off the ground.

"I don get it the lil guy was toddling ok yesterday" Jazz said looking at Bumblebee.

"He has his good and bad days yesterday was a good day todays not" Ratchet sighed.

"Aw poor little guy" Arcee cooed poking Bumblebee tummy.

"Ah!" Bumblebee chirped holding onto Arcee finger.

"Hey I need that you little bugger" Arcee chuckled trying to get her finger back.

"Bumblebee..." Optimus cooed looking at Bumblebee with a come on let go face.

"Ga!" Bumblebee chirped hugging Optimus's helm.

"Thank you" Arcee sighed taking her finger back.

"Optimus..." Ratchet called gesturing over to Mirage and Soundwave walking behind the group.

"I don't remember all of it but I do remember Shockwave shooting and chasing something clear and invisible he chased it far away from our room" Soundwave said to Mirage.

"Yeah that something was me... I.. I said I'd come back for you..." Mirage told Soundwave.

"what happened?" Soundwave asked wanting to know why Mirage didn't try again.

"Shockwave got me on my sixth try he got me good and all I remember is being left for scrap then the waking to the twins and Ratchet, what bout you?" Mirage sighed.

"I continued to be forcefully trained, and became the Decepticon gladiator and most loyal communications chief" Soundwave said to the depressed looking spy.

"I'm sorry Soundwave" Mirage apologized.

"Mirage brother you did great efforts to get me, and I thank you for that, and I'm greatful to have a great family and to be back with you" Soundwave said turning to Mirage and hugging the red mech.

"Soundwave I missed you brother" Mirage happily sighed hugging the faceless mech back, but still feeling heavy guilt wishing he could have done more.

"Now there's a good site right there" Jazz smiled

"Sure is" the twins nodded in agreement giving each other a smile happy to still be together.

Ratchet gave a small chuckle seeing the twins innocent look they gave eachother, *Never been separated in their lives* Ratchet smiled at the twins.

"Better watch it Wavers that's my mech your hugging" Arcee teased after the long hug.

"Don't worry Arcee I'll love him as a brother" Soundwave laughed.

"I'm glad to hear that" Arcee smiled as Mirage pulled her close to his side.

"Aaah!" Bumblebee started to cry loudly.

"Someone forgot to change him?" Optimus said turbing to Arcee and Mirage.

"I thought you did"

"I thought you did"

Mirage and Arcee argued.

"Lets go back" Optimus sighed rolling his optics.


	6. A Long Night

"Daaaa" Bumblebee happily clicked in the middle of the night.

"Bumblebee..." Optimus sighed giving a chuckle.

"Da!" Bumblebee chirped.

"You woke me so you could climb on my face" Optimus sighed.

"Aaaah!" Bumblebee squealed with joy as he layed on Optimus's face.

"I'll take that as a yes" Optimus sighed spitting out tiny foot.

"Ga!" Bumblebee coninued to squeak and chirp.

"Alright little one, back to recharge" Optimus yawned sitting up with Bumblebee clung to his face.

"Ok Bumblebee come on" Optimus sighed trying to pry the sparkling off his face.

"No!" Bumblebee squeaked tightening his grip.

"Come on little...one..."

"No!"

"this...is.."

"No da!"

"not...the"

"Nooooo!"

"...Time!"

"PRIMUS I NEED HELP!" Optimus whined giving up after fifty tries.

"Twins if you open that door, I already have a wrench in hand and I'm not in a good mood!" Ratchet growled from inside his room.

"Ooook we will leave him..." Optimus whispered and backed away from the medics door.

"Twins... hmmm...nah probably end up hurting you" Optimus sighed.

"Jazz...no hes got more happyness and chill than brains" Optimus sighed shaking his helm.

"Weeee!" Bumblebee giggled when the prime shook his massive helm.

"Your not helping" Optimus growled to the overjoyed sparkling.

"Soundwa...or not!" Optimus said turning from the seekers door, reading the if recharge is distrupted bots die.

"Psst...hey... psst...wake up" Optimus whispered shaking a bots frame.

"huh?..." Mirage yawned turning to see who was trying to wake Arcee.

"What are you doing?...why is?..." Mirage looked at the prime reaching over him.

"He wont get off I need help!" Optimus practically cried.

"Ooooook then...Arcee...Arcee...psst" Mirage gave a wierd look to the prime then tried to wake the femme beside him.

"Mirage there's a time when I want to hear your sexy accent and there's times when I don't, recharge time is when I don't!" Arcee growled staring at the wall from where she lay not turning to face the mechs.

"But..."

"Shut the ffffffOptimus, little Bee what why is?" Arcee stopped herself looking at the agshuasted prime with a sparkling attached to his face.

"Help... please" Optimus whined to the femme.

"Ok lets see" Arcee sighed standing infront of the tired prime.

"Mommy!" Bumblebee chirped jumping into Arcee's arms.

"Oh thank primus..." Optimus sighed.

"Hello Bumblez" Arcee cooed.

"I'll take him for the night you go ahed and rest" Arcee told Optimus, who nodded and trudged off.

"Ma!" Bumblebee gurgled as he was craddled in the femmes warm gentle arms.

"Arcee what happened to recharge?, he's wide awake" Mirage complained from the berth.

"Yeah so, just need a warm bottle and he'll be rechatging befre you know it" Arcee told the impacient spy.

"Yeah then an hour later he'll be up again cuase he needs to be changed" Mirage mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" Arcee raised an optic ridge walking to the spy.

"Nothing!" Mirage quickly lied.

"Well here take Bee I'll be back in a minute" Arcee said putting Bumblebee on Mirage's chest.

"Hey wait!" Mirage whined as Arcee left.

"Ga!" Bumblebee giggled at the red mech.

"What are laughing at!" Mirage growled to Bumblebee.

"Aaaaaah!" Bumblebee squealed with laughter as he was lifted by his doorwings.

"Hey hey!, I didn't say you could crawl over me" Mirage told the giggly sparkling.

Bumblebee squirmed and giggled in the as Mirage continued to hold him.

"Ok here I got the bottle" Arcee said walking in the room.

"Ma!" Bumblebee chirped crawling over the spy and reached for the femme.

"Ok come here" Arcee cooed picking up the anxious sparkling.

"Primus you're hyper!" Arcee said getting a better grip on the happy sparkling.

"Hopefully that will calm him down" Arcee said putting a well fed sparkling in a crib.

"Yeah I hope so..." Mirage sighed staring at the cieling.

"Oh stop it you act as if you've never woke in the middle of the night before" Arcee chuckled giving Mirage a light smack as she got into the berth.

"I have before" Mirage defended.

"Yeah ok...goodnight" Arcee sighed rolling her optics.

"Night..." Mirage yawned.

an hour later

"Da da da da da" Bumblmebee babbled sitting in his crib staring over at the couple recharging.

"How are you so awake?, and why are your optics so bright!" Mirage yawned asking the wide awake sparkling.

"da..." Bumblebee whimpered as his optics started to tear up.

"No no no!, don't cry" Mirage panicked walking over to the crib.

"Aaaaah!" Bumblebee wailed loudly tears running down his face.

"...Mirage..." Arcee yawned.

"Don't worry I got him..." Mirage told the tired femme.

"Come here lil guy" Mirage cooed craddling the crying sparkling in his arms.

"Hey hey douse the light" Mirage whined turning away from the sparklings bright icy blue optics.

"There all changed..."

"Aaaah!" Bumblebee continued to shriek.

"And you're still screaming..." Mirage sighed.

"Alright then..." Mirage sighed walking out of the room with a screaming sparkling.

"Argh I hate the sound of a ccrying sparkling!" Sunstreaker holding his helm complained to his twin.

"I know it's so upsetting!" Sideswipe said also holding his helm.

"Make it stop!" Sideswipe whined whacking his helm against the wall.

"You think that's going to help the head ach?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Is it just me or is the crying getting louder!" Sideswipe asked his brother.

"...Yeah it is!" Sunstreaker whined.

"Idiots..." Mirage sighed rolling his optics.

"Oh hey Mirage" Sunstreaker turned to see the spy holding the crying sparkling.

"Hi Mirage, Geez now the crying's even louder...OW!" Sideswipe whined as he got a smack from his brother.

"The sparklings right here you tool!" Sunstreaker growled.

"Oh... why's little mini dude crying?" Sideswipe asked rubbing his helm.

"I don't know" Mirage told the twins.

"Bro you got to get him to stop" Sunstreaker told Mirage.

"I know I've tried!" Mirage whined.

"Why are his optics so bright?" Sideswipe asked noticing the sparklings unusually bright optics.

"I don't know I've never seen his optics like that before" Mirage shrugged.

"Maybe he's sick" Sunstreaker suggested.

"Yeah maybe his processor is going wierd" Sideswipe also suggested.

"To the doc bot!" Sideswipe announced.

"GO AWAY TWINS!" Ratchet yelled from his room.

"But Ratchet we need you" The twins said trying to open the door.

"No you don't!" Ratchet growled.

"We have Bumblebee somethings wrong with him!"

"Let me see" Ratchet said inviting the three in.

"His optics are super bright Ratch" Sunstreaker explained.

"What he still has it!" Ratchet shouted.

"Has what?" the twins and Mirage asked.

"Tell you in a sec" Ratchet said running into Arcee's room.

"Arcee wake up!" Ratchet said comming in the room.

"Wake her up Mirage" Ratchet ordered as the others came in the room.

"Why me!" Mirage whined.

"Cuase it's better if you get your head snapped off" Ratchet smiled.

"No way!" Mirage whined.

"..." The twins just rolled their optics at the two arguing and looked down at the recharging femme.

"HEY BITCH WAKE UP!"

"Aaah!" Arcee shot up pressing herself against the wall.

"There she's... UP!" The twins ran as Arcee chased them.

"Hey hey kill them later Arcee" Ratchet said grabbing the femmes wings.

"Argh you better have a damn good reason for waking me!" Arcee growled turning to Mirage.

"What'd I do!" Mirage whined.

"Look" Ratchet said showing the crying bright opticed sparkling.

"Ok good enough reason" Arcee said following Ratchet and the others to Optimus's room.

"You guys wake him up I'll be in the med bay" Ratchet explained giving Arcee the wailing sparkling.

"You wake him..."

"No you wake him"

"No you"

"No you!"

"I like how you guys have the balls to wake me but not Optimus" Arcee growled pushing the twin idiots and Mirage out of the way.

"Aaaaaaah!" Bumblebee shrieked as Arcee held him near Optimus's helm.

"WHAT BUMBLEBEE!" Optimus fell out of his berth onto the ground.

"Morning sunshine!" The twins laughed at Optimus.

"What's going on?" Optimus asked giving the twins an evil look.

"Bee" Arcee showed Optimus the sparkling then walked out with the twins and Mirage.

"...Primus this is a long night..." Optimus sighed following the bots.

"Ratchet I don't understand, Bumblebee's processor is bearly functional and yet he still is able to see things?" Optimus said to the medic taking the sparkling from Arcee.

"I am trying to figure that out now" Ratchet said doing scans.

"Hey can we get the part where Bumblebee is seeing things?" The twins and Mirage asked.

"Oh yeah..." Optimus and Arcee smiled.

"Bumblebee... is well... different... he has a different type of system then we do" Arcee started.

"You see Bumblebee was sparked by primus and being a born prime he has unkown powers that he hasn't fully unleashed" Optimus explained.

"Ok" Mirage and the twins nodded.

"What that's impossible!" Ratchet shouted.

"What what is it Ratchet?" Optimus asked.

"Bumblebee's processor is rebuilding itself" Ratchet told the five.

"What how!"

"The unimaginable that's how" Ratchet said.

"Bumblebee's processor is finding and taking what shattered parts of it a I didn't get and rebuilding" Ratchet explained.

"What's that mean?" Sideswipe asked.

"Well Sideswipe I will tell you" Ratchet smiled with joy.


	7. Just a faze part 1

"He is regaining strength in which he is growing up now no longer stuck as a permanent sparkling" Ratchet smiled at the tiny babbling sparkling.

"Ratchet you positive!" Optimus asked with joy.

"yes I am" Ratchet nodded.

"So everythings going to be fixed yay!" The twins cheered.

"I didn't say that, we will have to see how it goes" Ratchet said to the brothers.

"Ok..." The twins sighed looking at the now recharging sparkling.

"This is excellent to hear as long as he's recovering I'm happy" Optimus smiled rubbing the slummbering sparklings helm.

"Yes it is we are going to have to start doing activities with him to retrain him" Ratchet explained.

"Yes I understand" Optimus smiled watching Arcee take Bumblebee back into her room with Mirage.

"Isn't that great Mirage" Arcee smiled to the spy.

"Yes it is can't wait to tell Soundwave the news he will be so happy" Mirage said joyfully.

"Awesome good to hear the sparkling is gaining strength" Soundwave happily said to his brother.

"Da!" Bumblebee happily chirped as he toddled behind the proud prime.

"He does seem to be getting better he could bearly waddle around a month or two ago" Jazz said as he watched Bumblebee follow Optimus around.

"Oof!"

"Slow down little one" Optimus cooed to his son that ran into his foot.

"Up?" Bumblebee squeaked reaching up to the mighty prime.

"Up we go!" Optimus playfully cooed lifting Bumblebee above him.

"Aaaah!" Bumblebee giggled cheerfully as he was lifted above the tall prime.

"So big guy what's the day plan?" Sideswipe asked jumping infront of the prime.

"You boys Arcee, Soundwave, Hound, Bulkhead, and Wheeljack go on patrol" Optimus listed as he craddled Bumblebee in his arms.

"Alright!"

"Soundwave take to the skies Mirage watch his back from the ground, Arcee with Hound, Sideswipe go with Bul... with your twin, Bulkhead with Wheeljack, and Jazz go with the twins, while Ratchet, Prowl and myself will stay here and do reports and maintenance as well as watching the little one" Optimus explained to his autobots.

"Alright!"

"Gotcha!" all the bots nodded and left and did as they were told.

"I'll be doing reports in my room if anyone needs me, oh I've got Bumblebee as well" Optimus anounced as he walked into the office half of his large room.

"Phew... not first shift...I can get some work done..." Ratchet and Prowl both sighed with relief as they didn't have to take care of the sparkling quite yet, they wanted to get a few reports in before worrying about where the sparkling is.

"Da da da da?" Bumblebee chirped and clicked to Optimus.

"...What is it little one?" Optimus cooed placing Bumblebee on his arm.

"Ga ga da da da" Bumblebee chattered trying to have a conversation.

"Oooook then Bumblebee..." Optimus sighed going back to his work.

"Bumblebee no...Bumblebee hey no..." Optimus sighed to the sparkling sitting on his arm trying to grab the atom pen from Optimus's hand.

"Dada!" Bumblebee chirped continuing to reach for the pen.

"Bumblebee no, Da needs this right now" Optimus said flicking little fingers away.

"Ga!" Bumblebee continued to chirp and squeak trying to grab the pen.

"...Where is it I know it's here somewhere..." Optimus muttered to himself as he rummaged through a box of sparkling supplies that was under his desk.

"Uhuh found it Ow!" Optimus yelped as he whacked his helm against his desk as he came back up.

"Here this should occupy you for a while" Optimus sighed letting Bumblebee crawl onto his desk and sit as Optimus handed him a bottle.

"Da da da da... Ga!" Bumblebee babbled then happily threw the bottle at Optimus.

"Hey aw really!" Optimus jumped as a bottle hit his chest opening it and landing on his lap.

"Aaaaaah!" Bumblebee giggled at the energon covered prime.

"...Come here!" Optimus growled taking the giggling sparkling by the doorwings.

"Optimus?" Prowl said giving Optimus a quizzical look as energon covered Optimus walked in handing Bumblebee to the officer.

"Optimus why are you...?" Prowl dared to ask.

"This one!" Optimus growled pointing to Bumblebee.

"Here your turn!" Optimus placing Bumlebee on the officers lap.

"But...but...ssssuuuurre..." Prowl sighed as Optimus left.

"Ga da da da?" Bumblebee chirped sparkling to the black and white bot.

"Uuuuuh... right..." Prowl smiled pretending to understand.

"Da da da da da da?" Bumblebee continued to babble and make hand gestures to Prowl as if trying to talk with the mech.

"Uuuuuh..." Prowl didn't know what to say he had no idea if Bumblebee was talking to him or just babbling to himself.

"Ga?" Bumblebee clicked looking at Prowl.

"..." Prowl just looked confused Bumblebee was actually trying to have a conversation with him.

"Hey Ratchet" Prowl said walking up with Bumblebee.

"Yes Prowl?" Ratchet said to the mech tapping his shoulder.

"Your turn" Prowl said handing the babbling sparkling to the medic.

"Wait what?" Ratchet asked as he held Bumblebee.

"Ok Ratchet..." Prowl smiled walking away.

"What..."

"Ga da da da!" Bumblebee chirped happily smacking the medics chest.

"Alright you lets see you want something to eat or how bout a bath?" Ratchet cooed Bumblebee.

"Hungy!" Bumblebee chirped quickly not wanting a bath.

"Ok then" Ratchet said handing Bumblebee a warm bottle.

"Ga!" Bumblebee chirped waving the bottle around.

"You throw that and your going straight into a bath mister!" Ratchet warned Bumblebee.

"Click..." Bumblebee quickly stopped and drank his bottle.

"That what I thought" Ratchet smiled gling back to his work.

"Going through everyones record is like hell..." Ratchet sighed flipping through the monitor.

"Ga!" Bumblebee squeaked to Ratchet.

"All done?" Ratchet asked looking at the sparkling in his arm.

"Click chirp!" Bumblebee nodded to the medic.

"Alright then" Ratchet sighed taking the bottle.

"Da da da da?" Bumblebee babbled to Ratchet like he did with Prowl.

"Uhuh trying to do work Bee" Ratchet sighed ignoring the sparkling.

"Ga ga ga da da?" Bumblebee continued his unknown conversation.

"What are you babbling about?" Ratchet cooed holding Bumblebe out infront of him.

"Da da da da?" Bumblebee chattered to the medic.

"You know I have no idea what your saying right?" Ratchet continued to coo.

"...no?" Bumblebee clicked tilting his helm.

"Nope" Ratchet shook his helm.

"Click click..." Bumblebee yawned stretching his tired little limbs.

"Finally..." Ratchet sighed taking Bumblebee to Optimus.

"Optimus he's all yours" Ratchet said placing Bumblebee in a crib.

"Finally fell into recharge huh?" Optimus smiled.

"Yeah he was having quite the coversation with himself" Ratchet chuckled leaning against the door frame.

"Really?, he was with me to" Optimus said as Prowl walked in.

"Yeah he was what?" Prowl asked.

"Oh Bumblebee seems to be chattering as if trying to have a conversation" Ratchet explained.

"Odd he did that with me as well" Prowl shrugged.

"Is it odd?" Optimus asked.

"No it's probably just a faze" Ratchet suggested.

"You're probably right..." Optimus sighed watching his recharging sparkling twitch and whimper in his crib.


	8. Just a faze part 2

"It is hot out there today" Optimus said walking into the base.

"Yeah it must be that time of the year... sumy sum... something wierd like that" Arcee shrugged walking over to the leader with Jazz and Hound.

"I believe it is called summer Arcee" Hound corrected.

"Uhuh..." Arcee nodded and gave a I don't really care look.

"So hows the little one?" Optimus questioned to the three.

"Still babbling ramblin bout somethin" Jazz answered with a shrug.

"Yeah we know he can speak some what like us but lately its just been his sparkling gibberish" Arcee added to Jazz's sentence.

"Arcee Jazz you are being ridiculous, Ratchet said it's just a faze" Hound told the femme and mech.

"A faze he didn't go through when he was growing up as a sparkling" Arcee thought out loud.

"Yes but we didn't raise him for a few years so how are we supposed to know" Hound told the femme.

"True... but dosn't mean we can't take a little caution and watch him" Jazz said to the annoying logical mech.

"Bumblebee sparkling the blocks over here" Soundwave cooed waving the block that was in his claws.

"Mehtwon" Bumblebee squeaked happily to a spider crawling across the floor infront of him.

"..." Soundwave got up walking over to Optimus and the other three, Soundwave threw his helm and shoulders down and sighed heavily.

"What is it Soundwave?" Optimus asked concerned for the faceless Autobot.

"Bee is babbling to himself and I was trying to play with him and he didn't even pay attention, he just looked at a spider and called it Megatron" Soundwave said to the leader.

"I hate spiders..." Arcee said under her breath as Bumblebee toddled over clinging to the prime's foot.

"Da da wook butterfwy!" Bumblebee giggled pointing at nothing.

"...I see your points now" Hound said staring at the oddly behaving sparkling.

"Ratchet" All five called the medic.

"What!, geez..." Ratchet growled walking over.

"Bumblebee's being odd can you scan him or something" Arcee asked the medic.

"Ssssuuure..." Ratchet sighed waving the five to his med bay.

"Ok so tell me how is he behaving oddly, I mean you all still know he's just a sparkling right?" Ratchet said as he examined Bumblebee.

"We know he's starting to grow/develop what he can, it's just he's not being Bumblebee..." Arcee sighed.

"When he points to a spider n says Megatron, or he points to nothing and says butterfly yeah I'm a lil concerned" Jazz said.

"Ok here's another thing do remember his processor got smashed by that brute Megatron so he's going to probably develop some sort of odd disorder" Ratchet told the concerned five he'd like to smack.

"But he's still growing right?" Soundwave asked.

"Yes to whatever strength he has Soundwave" Ratchet sighed.

"Bumblebee is perfectly fine..." Optimus said not to sure with himself as he took Bumblebee.

"Da da da da da" Bumblebee babbled as the mechs and femmes continued to speak.

"Optimus if he's growing up with a shattered processor may even cause death I'm hoping that it does not happen that way" Ratchet sighed.

"I'd rather deal with the dissorder, I wouldn't be able to handle it if the sparkling offlined" Soundwave sighed.

"That's not going to happen Soundwave" Optimus reasured.

"Mehtwon Mehtwon Mehtwon!" Bumblebee beeped and buzzed as the spider crawled on him.

"Uh... nope!" Optimus said quickly flicking the spider off Bumblebee.

"Optimus?" Ratchet turned to the prime flicking the spider.

"Hi..." Optimus waved.

"I'm going to uuuuh put Bee down for a nap" Optimus sighed walking away.

"I don't know if Optimus can handle either" Jazz said watching the prime.

Nemesis

"Lord Megatron are we just going to stand around doing nothing?" Starscream asked the evil leader.

"Yes exactly" Megatron growled.

"I don't understand?" Starscream continued as walked down the long halls of the Nemesis

"We let that tratior watch tge joy of a sparkling grow up then we take it away by crushing it" Megatron cackled.

"Uuuuh very clever my lord Soundwave will be mentally crushed then we can actually chrush him" Starscream cackled with the leader.

"I hate that!" Megatron snapped at Starscream.

"What?" Starscream asked.

"When you tell someone something then they point out the obvious!" Megatron growled.

"Did I do that?, oh I'm terribly sorry my lord..." Starscream gave a small laugh as he cowered.

4 years later

"I don't like this... Optimus thought out loud.

"Like what?" Ratchet asked Optimus.

"It keeps adding up the cons are doing less and less over the years and they always manage to do something horrible to our team" Optimus explained.

"You're we have to do something before something really bad happens" Ratchet sighed Looking over to a chattering sparkling on the floor.

"Who is he talking to?" Sunstreaker asked his brother as they looked over the couch from where they sat.

"I have no idea" Sideswipe shrugged.

"And what's he saying?" Sunstreaker continued to question.

"I don't know" Sideswipe sighed with annoyance.

"And why is he..."

"Does it look like I have all the answeres!" Sideswipe growled.

"No with your processor I'm surprised you think at all" Sunstreaker growled, that was enough to trigger a fight.

"Twins!" Ratchet and Optimus both growled running over to the two brawling.

"You're the idiot!" Sideswipe growled punching his twin.

"No you are!" Sunstreaker also growled and returned a punch.

"Ok you two you are both idiots now beat it!" Ratchet growled as he and Optimus pulled them apart.


	9. Just a faze part 3

"I'm gonna kick your sorry ass!" Sideswipe growled wiggling and struggling to get out of Optimus's grip.

"That's not going to happen, and my ass is definetly not sorry!" Sunstreaker yelled trying to break free from Ratchet.

"Hey stop, or primus help me I will emp you both!" Ratchet snapped smacking each twin with a wrench.

"Ow!" Both twins yelped holding thier helms.

"Sideswipe Sunstreaker come race with Me and Mirage!" Soundwave called as Jazz waved the two to the door.

"Alright!" The twins said breaking free and racing towards the door.

"Saved by Soundwave and Jazz..." Ratchetsighed with relief as Optimus walked over to Bumblebee.

"Hi da!" Bumblebee cheerfully beeped pushing himself up to his feet.

"Hello little one" Optimus smiled kneeling down to be level.

"We go for walk today?" Bumblebee chirped through squeaky beeps.

"Hmmm I'm still doing reports Bumblebee, but later sure" Optimus cooed picking up the tiny bot.

"Me help with redorts!" Bumblebee squeaked climbing onto Optimus's helm.

"Very thoughtful little one but they're a little difficult for little sparklings" Optimus chuckled as he got back to his feet.

"But me can do things jus like da!" Bumblebee clicked and twittered as he covered Optimus's optics.

"Dad can't do everything little one" Optimus chuckled removing the little servos from his optics.

"How bout we go see Hound he's topside with Arcee" Optimus smiled holding Bumblebee out infront of him.

"Mommy!" Bumblebee squeaked squirming in the primes servos.

"I'll take that as a yes" Optimus said putting Bumblebee on the ground watching the little yellow mini bot run to the enterance to the top.

"Stupid agent fowler why do we have to do maintenance on the helicopter pad we don't use it" Arcee complained kicking dust off the pad.

"Yes Arcee but the humans are very helpful" Hound said to the bored femme.

"Used to be, the childeren are all grown up and gone now" Arcee sighed.

"What was that!" Arcee jumped as something clung to her foot.

"Mommy!" Bee giggled looking up at the femme.

"Bee!" Arcee cooed eagerly picking up the adorable sparkling.

"Thought you two could have some company" Optimus said cheerfully as he walked towards the two.

"Oh yes perfect timing" Arcee smiled hugging the happy sparkling.

"Let me guess he wanted to do your reports?" Hound chuckled walking up to the navy blue femme holding the sparkling.

"Yup I'm going to go finish them you two are almost finished up here" Optimus said walking to the enterance to the base.

"Alright you know the drill, stay close no going near the edge and don't run off on your own" Arcee sternly told the sparkling she placed on the ground.

"K" Bumblebee clicked staring off into space.

"Why am I getting the feeling you didn't listen" Arcee said raising an optic ridge to the sparkling sitting by her feet.

"He's ocupied Arcee he's fine" Hound chuckled lifting a rock off the landing pad.

"Ocupied dosn't really comfort me..." Arcee sighed looking in the direction Bumblebee was.

Bumblebee stared blankly at the wide desert range, but what Bumblebee was seeing wasnt a desert, but a large evil dark purple opticed mech.

"Come little one, death dosn't like to be kept waiting" The evil mech waved Bumblebee over.

Bumblebee stared blankly not knowing what to think or do with the evil mech, Bumblebee squeaked as he was picked up and was held out.

"Hello baby Bee, watcha starin at" Arcee cooed rubbing her helm against Bumblebee's.

"Bad bot mommy" Bumblebee beeped pointing to nothing.

"...I don't know..." Arcee thought outloud.

"Don't know what?" Hound asked liftingn a bolder.

"I don't know if that's Bee's processor acting up, or Bumblebee actually seeing something" Arcee sighed looking sadly at Bumblebee.

"I don't follow?" Hound said placing the boulder down.

"Bumblebee before everything happened, Bumblebee could see wierd things and do a lot of things, like he could see Megatron's plans before it happened and how to stop him" Arcee explained as Bumblebee began to squirm.

"Oh I didn't know that" Hound sighed watching Bumblebee giggle and squirm in Arcee's arms.

"Bumblebee what are you doing you little trouble maker" Arcee cooed holding Bumblebee upside down by his tiny feet.

"Weeee!" Bumblebee whired swinging trying to reach up to his feet.

"Ok and we're done" Hound sighed with relief as he brushed off the last few rocks from the helicopter pad.

"Good Bumblebee could probably use a nap" Arcee sighed putting Bumblebee upright in her arms.

"Me no little more, me no need nap" Bumblebee chirped to Arcee.

"Is that so?" Arcee chuckled as she placed Bumblebee down.

"Yeah!" Bumblebee squeaked as he stumbled to his feet following the two larger bots to the base enterance.

"Keep up little guy" Hound called waving the stumbling sparkling over.

"Me coming... oof!" Bumblebee beeped tripping over his feet as a stealth jet flew up.

"Here let me help you" Soundwave said transforming and helping Bumblebee up.

"Hi wave!" Bumblebee twittered as Soundwave lifted him back onto his feet.

Bumblebee clicked as Soundwave helped him toddle over to Arcee and Hound.

"Hey Soundwave" Arcee greeted as Bumblebee latched to her foot.

"Hi Arcee Hound" Soundwave said stopping infront of the two.

"Where's the boys?" Hound asked the seeker.

"Dude...so...unfair...you...can...fly..." Mirage huffed as he climbed up from the edge of the cliff.

"Yeah so... wait... where's Jazz and the twins?" Soundwave laughed turning to the spy climbing slowly on the top.

"Man that is one long climb" Sideswipe sighed holding onto Mirage's foot as Mirage pulled him Sunstreaker and Jazz up.

"I...hate...you all..." Mirage panted laying in the dirt.

"Aw come on it wasn't that hard Mr. drama" Sunstreaker said waving the exhausted spy off.

"Yeah cause I did all the work!" Mirage growled tackling the golden twin.

"Wait are you saying you guys climbed that entire cliff wall just to get to the top of the base?" Arcee asked picking up Bumblebee and shaking her helm.

"Yeah pretty much" Jazz shrugged.

"But it looked like Mirage just climbed it and you made him do all the work as you held onto him" Hound pointed out.

"What Mirage didn't do all the work it takes a lot of work to hang onto somone" Sideswipe mentioned.

"Alright you to come on break it up" Arcee said kicking Mirage and Sunstreaker.

"Ow ow ow, hey bi...OW!" Sunstreaker whined as Arcee kicked him forcing him to jump up to his feet.

"Ha ha you got it!" Sideswipe teased his brother.

"What?" Sunstreaker growled.

"You got told by Arcee" Sideswipe continued to tease.

"Now you're going to get it!" Sunstreaker growled about to tackle his twin.

"GET INSIDE!" Arcee growled pointing the idiot twins into the base.

The boys jumped and quickly scrambled into the base.

"Ha ha Get side!" Bumblebee giggled copying Arcee.

"How the hell did you boys get inside, you didn't come from the base enterance" Ratchet asked turning to the group of bots comming in from the base enterance from the top.

"We climbed up the..."

"I climbed!" Mirage whined.

"Don't even start!" Arcee snapped placing Bumblebee down.

"Fine..." Mirage growled crossing his arms and pouting.

"Not going to even ask..." Prowl said shaking his helm.

"I wouldn't..." Jazz said shaking his servos.

Everyone being to busy talking with eachother no one noticing Bumblebee toddling down the hallway.

"They always have something to talk about..." Optimus overhearing the bots in the main room sighed holding and shaking his helm as he tried to get some reports

"Da?" Bumblebee clicked peaking in from the bottom of the door frame.

"Hello little one" Optimus turned to his door and smiled at his sparkling.

"Me come in da?" Bumblebee beeped moving into the middle of the doorway.

"Come here little one" Optimus chuckled and cooed holding his arms out.

Bumblebee giggled tripping toddling into the primes arms.

"Wuv you" Bumblebee squeaked Optimus picked him up and hugged him.

"Love you to little one, so you have fun with Hound and Arcee?" Optimus continued to coo.

"Yeah!, Wave fwy all way top base, Miwage, Sunny, Sides, n Jazzy climb up up top base" Bumblebee chirped lifting his servos into the air.

"That sounds crazy" Optimus chuckled patting Bumblebee's helm.

"They cwazy da" Bumblebee yawned smacking Optimus's chest.

"That they are little one, how bout you recharge" Optimus sighed rubbing Bumblebee's helm.

"Mommy tell me to" Bumblebee clicked snuggling into the primes chest.

"Well shes right little one" Optimus smiled.

"Da me gowing righ?" Bumblebee tiredly buzzed.

"Going?" Optimus questioned.

"Big like you" Bumblebee chirped.

"Oh... I don't know little one" Optimus sighed lulling the sparkling into recharge.


	10. He will grow out of it

"Watchet!" Bumblebee whirred from down the hall.

"Aw come on!" Ratchet whined throwing his tools down.

"Hello Ra..."

"Oh good quick you, got to hide me!" Ratchet said jumoing behind the prime that just walked in.

"What, what is it?" Optimus asked trying to look at the medic.

"The little yellow runt woke and now he's looking for a playmate" Ratchet said ducking behind Optimus.

"So?" Optimus asked.

"He will latch onto me like a leech!" Ratchet whined.

"Da!" Bumblebee squeaked with excitment as he quicky toddled over to hug the primes foot.

"Hello little one!" Optimus cooed picking up the tiny bot.

"You back other no come?" Bumblebee bleeped.

"What?" Ratchet whispered.

"No they decided to stay out" Optimus told the sparkling.

"Glad you understand his language..." Ratchet said walking over to his tools.

"Da Watchet hide hind you" Bumblebee giggled watching Ratchet grumble to himself.

"Yep" Optimus gave a warm smile to his sparkling.

"Da we play?" Bumblebee chirped with smiling optics.

"I figured I would just tickle you!, tickle tickle tickle!" Optimus cooed tickling his tiny little sparkling.

"Aaaah!, no da! no ticklez!" Bumblebee squeaked between giggles as Optimus tickled him and placed him on the ground.

"I'm gonna getcha!" Optimus playfully threatened, watching his sparkling giggle and quickly toddle down the hallway and around a corner.

"Better go get him he's a good hider" Ratchet sighed to Optimus.

"Yes old friend I will gladly take your advice" Optimus chuckled starting down the hallway.

Bumblebee chirped and buzzed as he toddled into an open boiler room backing into the room.

"Bumblebee where are you?" Optimus called passing the boiler room.

"Oh!" Bumblebee squeaked as his wings hit a boiler and he tripped over a pipe, rolling in between two boilers.

"Bumblebee..." Optimus continued to call.

"Oop sorry" Bumblebee apologized to the boilers.

CLANG CLANG HSSST! the boilers decided to start up right there and scar the poor tiny sparkling.

But what Bumblebee saw was completly different, he saw the boilers grow legs that had big teeth and firey mout along with shap claws, and glowing red optics, trying to attack him.

"Da..." Bumblebee whimpered curling up into a shivering ball.

"Da...DAAAAA!" Bumblebee screamed and cried as the monsters continued to come at him.

"Bumblebee!" Optimus quickly turned around and followed the crying and screaming into the boiler room.

"Bumblebee!, I gotcha" Optimus cooed grabbing his crying son, hugging Bumblebee closely putting a servo over Bumblebee's helm, as he carried him out of the room.

"Shh it's ok little one I have you" Optimus cooed as Bumblebee tried to hide in his chest.

"What scared you little one?" Optimus asked in a soothing tone.

"Big monsters big teeth and red ops!" Bumblebee beeped through sobs.

"It's ok, you're safe with me now" Optimus cooed walking into the main room.

"Yes Sideswipe, because we are all all terrain veichles!" Arcee growled at the annoying silver twin.

"I didn't say that we were princess!" Sideswipe snapped.

"Don't call me that!" Arcee snapped back.

"What you want me to call you?, bi..."

"Don't even start!, Asswipe!" Arcee snarled stomping off down the hallway.

"What did she just call me!" Sideswipe growled as Hound walked up to him.

"Sideswipe just leave it alone don..."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Sideswipe hissed turning to walk down the hall to his and his twins room.

"Ok...geez I thought Sunstreaker was the temperamental one..." Hound thought out loud.

"Nope!, we both have the same temper he just has a shorter fuse!" Sideswipe yelled as he entered his room.

"Should I dare ask what that was about?" Optimus asked, placing Bumblebee down.

"Just an argument about a drive that Arcee dosn't feel like going on" Hound sighed.

"Grrrr!, blah blah blah!" Bumblebee toddled and stomped around down the hallway, mimicking Arcee and Sideswipe's actions.

"Hey Arcee, Sideswipe, didn't know you guys had a repeater" Jazz chuckled watching Bumblebee continue to parade around like arguing bots.

"What?" Both Arcee and Sideswipe peeked their helms out and looked down at the tiny sparkling mocking them.

"What are you doing runt?" Sideswipe chuckled as he watched Bumblebee fall onto his butt.

"Me be you and ma" Bumblebee chirped crawling back to Optimus.

"...rrriiight..." Sideswipe and Arcee looked at eachother and walked back into their rooms.

"Now you know how stupid you look when you argue" Mirage said from where he lay on the berth.

"What the hell are you talking about, you argue all the time" Arcee argued.

"Yeah but I try not to unless I really have to" Mirage smiled.

"Agh whatever" Arcee growled rolling her optics.

"Wave!" A voice chirped from behind the faceless autobot that was sitting at the ledge of the top of the base.

"Hello sparkling" Soundwave greeted turning to see the sparkling bouncing over to him.

"Why wave up here?" Bumblebee squeaked as Soundwave picked him up and placed him on hus lap before Bumblebee could find the edge.

"Oh just thinking sparkling..." Soundwave sighed as Bumblebee played with Soundwave's claws.

"Me no like thinking me think thing wierd" Bumblebee clicked and twittered.

"Things go wierd?" Soundwave asked.

"Yeah!" Bumblebee beeped.

"Well then you sh..."

"Wave?" Bumblebee buzzed looking up at the ex con.

"Yes sparkling?" Soundwave answered looking blanky at the firey sunset.

"You think me gow taw li da?" Bumblebee twittered smacking Soundwaves arm.

"I don't think... no you wont grow past Arcee" Soundwave explained.

"Aw why?" Bumblebee bleeped dissapointedly.

"You will get it when you are older...I hope..." Soundwave sighed getting as the sky went dark.

"Me be smaller then eveybody?" Bumblebee clicked looking up at Soundwave who carried him into the base.

"Yes sparkling..." Soundwave sighed he didn't want to admit it but he was hoping maybe Bumblebee would forget.

"Optimus where's Hound I need him for a sec" Ratchet asked lifting some tools.

"He is just outside the base door making sure everyone is in" Optimus explained.

Outside the base door

"Sideswipe hurry up and get in the base" Hound told the skating figure comming up to him.

"SIDESWIPE'S INSIDE!, DO I LOOK LIKE MY TWIN!" Sunstreaker yelled at Hound.

"...Yes..." Hound nodded with a don't kill me smile.

"...Shut up!" Sunstreaker growled going into his room.

"You are just having all the luck with the twins today arent you" Jazz luaghed at Hound.

"Yeah that's it..." Hound sighed.

"Hey Optimus think someone is ready for recharge" Soundwave said handing Optimus a yawning sparkling.

"Alright little one, thanks Soundwave" Optimus sighed walking past the seeker.

"No problem prime" Soundwave said wishing he could smile.

"You're in my way move!" Sunstreaker said pushing Sideswipe out into the hallway.

"Oof!, Jackass!" Sideswiped called walking back into the room.

"Why oh why did you let them into this base..." Ratchet sighed to Arcee.

"It was on the account I thought they were visiting..." Arcee rolled her optics.

"How was your day with Bee?" Arcee asked as Optimus walked in.

"It was fine, we played he found the boiler room thought the boilers were going to kill him, he copied you and Sideswipe and then he toddled around the room for a while following invisible butterflies, then talked to Soundwave" Optimus explained to the femme.

"Oh he's still doing that" Arcee sighed.

"Yep... he'll grow out of it" Ratchet sighed.


	11. Jealous

"Weee!" Bumblebee chirped as Soundwave lifted him playfully into the air.

"Up we go!" Soundwave chuckled lifting the sparkling above his helm.

"Ah ha!" Bumblebee laughed happily enjoying the play with the faceless Autobot.

"Soundwave" Optimus called from behind.

"Yes Optimus?" Soundwave turned to face the prime.

"I would like you to go for a walk with me" Optimus said to Soundwave.

"Uuuuh... sure" Soundwave nodded unsure of answering.

"Me go to?" Bumblebee clicked.

"No you stay here with Arcee little one" Optimus said taking Bumblebee from Soundwave.

"Bumblebee come here" Arcee cooed taking Bumblebee from Optimus.

"Da?" Bumblebee whimpered.

"It's ok youngling we wont be to long" Optimus cooed and smiled.

"You alright Soundwave you look a little uneasy" Arcee said staring at the seeker.

"Y..yeah" Soundwave sighed following Optimus to the door.

Out in the canyon.

"Soundwave you enjoying your life with the Autobots?" Optimus asked the seeker.

"You bet I am" Soundwave said happily.

"Its so nice not to be thrown around or screamed at" Soundwave said happily.

"Megatron threw you around?" Optimus asked in shock.

"Yeah..." Soundwave sighed not wanting to remeber the abuse.

"Megatron is cruel and he dosen't even care to notice" Optimus growled.

"Yes but Optimus, there were so many times Megattron wanted to kill Bumblebee, but didn't have the spark to do it" Soundwave told the prime.

"What?, I thought he just didn't get the chance because we rescued Bumblebee from him" Optimus said.

"Optimus...Megatron is jealousof you and your relationship with your scout, even before Bumblebee was thrown back into a sparkling" Soundwave told Optimus.

"I...I don't understand?" Optimus said a little confused.

"Megatron wants someone to look up to him, he hates the fact that Bumblebee looks up to you" Soundwave explained.

"What, I don't get it he's jealous?" Optimus asked in disbelieve.

"You should see him with Bumblebee, he was so happy to have a sparkling toddling behind him following him around curiously, always wanting to play" Soundwave continued to explain.

"That's..."

"Not something you think would come from someone like him"

"And who exactly is this someone like him Soundwave?, I notice that you talk now huh?" Megatrons voice came from the cliff above Soundwave and Optimus.

"Megatron" Optimus growled looking up at the warlord.

"Yes hello Optimus" Megatron growled jumping off the cliff infront of the two.

"Soundwave so... I would say nice to see you, but it's not, it's actually disgusting that you fleed my ranks to be with a sparkling" Megatron growled stepping infront of the seeker.

"That's not true Megatron, he has left your ranks to join our family, he is in our family" Optimus put a servo infront of Megatron stopping from walking to Soundwave.

"Oh and where is your so called precious familly?" Megatron growled drawing his sword and slashing Optimus's chest.

"Optimus!" Soundwave called helping the prime up to his feet.

"You've gone soft Soundwave and you will pay for betraying..."

"SIDESWIPE NO YOU'RE GOING TO..." familiar voices of a solstice, corvette, ferrari yelled as the silver twin flew off the cliff above the three in the canyon.

"AH HA HA SWANDIVE!, OOF!, ooooow..." Sideswipe groaned in pain where he lay ontop of Megatron.

"Get off me!" Megatron gowled throwing Sideswipe into the dirt.

"You jackass you scratcged my pa... never mind!" Sideswipeyelped jumping beside Optimus and Soundwave.

"Thanks for the warning that MegaTon was here!" Sideswipe said drawing his swords.

"Mega ton?" Jazz asked as he, Mirage, and Sunstreaker jumped down beside Optimus, Soundwave and Sideswipe.

"There better be a good reason this asshole's here!" Mirage growled standing in a fighting stance, as a bridge opened with Arcee, Prowl, and Hound racing up to Optimus and the others.

"Does this answere your question Megatron" Optimus growled gesturing to his Autobots.

"You know my enterance wasnt the greatest, can I go again?" Sideswipe asked Megatron.

"Idiot..." Sunstreaker facepalmed.

"...UGH!, NEXT TIME OPTIMUS I WILL TAKE YOURS AND SOUNDWAVE'S SPARK!" Megatron growled and yelled transforming and flying away.

"Geez...heard that before" Sunstreaker sighed rolling his optics.

"Come on Optimus lets get you cleaned up" Prowl said wiping the energon off the primes chest.

"Sorry Soundwave..." Optimus apologized as Ratchet finished welding his slash wound.

"Why are you sorry what for!, I should be sorry you're the one that got hurt!" Soundwave apologized.

"Soundwave I was protecting you, I protect all my family" Optimus said patting Soundwaves back as he walked past the seeker.

"Wave!" Bumblebee chirped hugging the faceless autobots foot.

"...oh uh hell sparkling" Soundwave shook his helm out of his thoughts and picked up the sparkling.

"So you are telling me you idiot's were doing some crazy stuoid stunt and you ended up landing on Megatron!" Arcee laughed hysterically.

"Yup that's pretty much how it went" Mirage laughed.

"You guys are crazy" Soundwave joined in as he walked over and stood beside his brother.

"It must have been and interesting site from your view" Jazz chuckled to Soundwave.

"It was, I was waiting for Sunstreaker to be next, thinking it was raining twins" Soundwave joked.

"Nope Sideswipe dosen't need me there to make himself look like a moron, he's pretty good all on his own" Sunstreaker joked giving a I'm so totaly right smile to Sideswipe.

"Hey!... jackass..." Sideswipe grumbled folding his arms.

"No grumpy Sides!" Bumblebee buzzed smacking Soundwaves arm.

"Hey you get to be grumpy when ever you feel like it, why can't I?" Sideswipe said poking Bumblebee.

"No!" Bumblebee snapped trying to wiggle free of Soundwave.

"Whoa!" Soundwave gasped holding Bumblebee out as Bumblebee tried desperatly to squirm out of the seekers arms.

"Hey hey hey, Bumblebee" Arcee said in a warning tone as she took the moody sparkling from Soundwave.

"No!" Bumblebee kicked and beeped as he was held out.

"Hey calm down lil Bee" Jazz said in a worried tone.

"No!" Bumblebee continued to yell and kick as he started to smack Arcee's servos with his tiny fists.

"The hell is his problem?" Sunstreaker asked raising an optic ridge at the moody sparkling.

"NO NO NO NO!" Bumblebee continued to fuss and kick n scream.

"What is going on over there..." Ratchet thought outloud looking up from his tools over to the group of young bots with a screaming sparkling.

"I don't know" Optimus said walking over to the group with Ratchet.

"Bumblebee don't hit" Arcee scolded the angry sparkling.

"What's going on?" Optimus asked as the twins moved out of his way.

"Your sparkling just randomly went into an I hate everything rage" Sideswipe said to Optimus, gesturing to the screaming sparkling.

"Bumblebee come here" Optimus cooed taking the fussy sparkling.

"No!" Bumblebee shouted smacking the primes servos.

"Bumblebee!" Optimus said in shock as the sparkling continued to struggle.

"..." Ratchet stood there silently having a theory of what was going on.

"No!" Bumblebee started to cry and cough viciously.

"Oh no... no no no no..." Ratchet said.

"Ratchet what is it?" Arcee asked as everyone turned to the medic.


	12. Be careful and Beehave

"We have to calm him down, there's so much pain going through him at the moment, he dosen't understand so he's getting angry, please we have to calm him down, if we don't he will go into a permanent shut down" Ratchet explained in a panick.

"Shh Bumblebee...calm down little one..." Optimus cooed desperatly trying to calm the sparkling down.

"What's causing him the pain Ratchet?" Arcee asked.

"His processor is thinking as much as it can and is taking all the power from his tiny frame, so all he can do is freak out" Ratchet continued his explanation.

"Why is it taking that much power from him?" Mirage asked watching Optimus try to calm the now crying sparkling.

"His processor dosen't have enough capacity considering half of it was lost, to compute everthing that he is, and considering his processor is rebuilding it's taking alot of power, he's not a normal cybertronian" Ratchet sighed as Bumblebee slowly calmed down.

"He will hopefully be alright when he's older" Arcee sighed as Optimus handed her the calm sparkling.

7 years later outside the base enterance.

"Is it sad its like a bunch of years later and we're still on this miserable rock" Stunstreaker sighed to his twin.

"Yeah... it dosen't help with a monkey hanging off your back" Sideswipe groaned pulling a small bot over his helm out infront of him.

"Uncle Sides!" Bumblebee happily chirped hugging the warriors helm.

"Alright runt not my helm" Sideswipe warned pulling Bumblebee off his helm, placing the youngling on the ground.

"Uncle Sides where's Uncle Jazzy, Wave n Raage?" Bumblebee bleeped sitting on the ground infront of the twins.

"TWINS!" Soundwave Mirage and Jazz shouted tackling the twins starting a playfull brawl.

"Get your fat ass's off!" The twins joked trying to push the three off.

"Ha ha!" Bumblebee chirped jumping ontop of the pile of mechs.

"Loonatics what are you doing!?" Bumblebee squeaked as he was lifted off the boys.

"Hi Prow" Bumblebee bleeped as Prowl placed him down infront of him and Hound.

"You know not to play stupid wrestling games when Bumblebee is in your care" Prowl lectured the boys that stared at him with annoyed optics.

"I'm not little anymore" Bumblebee whirred with annoyance.

"Trust me Bee you're a little one" Hound smiled patting Bumblebee's helm.

"So I'm short...so what" Bumblebee drooped his doorwings, growled through beeps walking into the base.

"Humph..." Bumblebee climbed on the med bay berth and grumpily sat down.

"Hello sparkling, Where are the boys they're supossed to watching you" Ratchet greeted turning to the grumpy youngling in his med bay.

"I don't need to be watched Uncle Ratch I'm not a sparkling, and I'm not little either!" Bumblebee bleeped and buzzed at Ratchet.

"Bumblebee you are little you are always going to be little, and you have to be watched because you are unpredictable at times" Ratchet explained with a chuckle.

"It's not fair you all leave me out of stuff, cuase I'm to little or to young" Bumblebee bleeped crossing his arms.

"We only do that to keep you safe" Optimus's voice came from behind.

"But I wanna help dad" Bumblebee clicked to Optimus.

"I know little one trust me you are enough help" Optimus sighed with a smile patting Bumblebee's helm.

"Daaad" Bumblebee whirred as Optimus playfully rubbed his helm.

"Hey Bee can I get a quick check up please" Ratchet cheerfully asked the youngling trying to wrestle the prime.

"Ah!, k!" Bumblebee chirped as he was dangled upside down by his feet by Optimus.

"Would you put him down already" Ratchet growled rolling his optics.

"Aw Ratchet can't they have a little fun before you have to do scans and stuff" Arcee said from behind Bumblebee and Optimus.

"Mom, ah!, help!" Bumblebee giggled and chirped trying to see Arcee.

"Come on Optimus, hanging him upsidedown?" Arcee chuckled taking Bumblebee from Optimus.

"Thank you" Ratchet said taking Bumblebee from Arcee, placing the tiny youngling on the medical berth.

"Alright lets see" Ratchet said to himself as he did numerous scans on Bumblebee.

"Well your processor is still trying to recreate it's self, and it's going to make a full recovery, do you still feel pains every now and then?" Ratchet said to the fidgeting youngling.

"Yeah..." Bumblebee sighed drooping his doorwings.

"... Is there anyway to stop the pain?" Optimus asked the old medic.

"No... he's going to have to deal with it tell his processor has rebuilt it's self" Ratchet answered the primes question.

"And how long will that take?" Arcee asked standing next to the medical berth.

"Luckily Bumblebee has reached the age he was before he revived Optimus, so I would say a couple more days" Ratchet smiled.

"Really that's awesome!, hear that sweetie?, you're going to be better" Arcee cooed hugging Bumblebee.

"Yeah but his processor will bring him is unpredictable" Ratchet sighed.

"Ratchet it always has been" Optimus smiled at Bumblebee as he was hugged to death by Arcee.

"What's the happy moment about?" Soundwave asked as he walked up to the group in the med bay.

"Bumblebee's almost fully recovered" Arce cheerfully told the seeker, letting Bumblebee go.

"Uncle Wave!" Bumblebee chirped jumping off the medical, bouncing over to Soundwave.

"Hey sparkling" Soundwave happily greeted picking up the smaller bot.

"What we doing today Uncle Wave?" Bumblebee chirped and clicked.

"Well the decepticons have been doing some activity, we've detected in a small cave in the forest" Ratchet explained pulling up the coordinates on the monitor.

"The same forest Arachnid landed in?" Arcee asked.

"Yes the same one" Ratchet answered.

"So we need to send a small team out to go check what the decepticons are up to" Optimus explained.

"I'll go!" Bumblebee chirped as Soundwave placed him down.

"...Fine but you listen to everybot that you're with, you stop listening for one second you are comming straight back, understand?" Optimus explained to Bumblebee.

"Ok ok dad..." Bumblebee whirred rolling his optics.

"Mirage Arcee you will go, Soundwave you will observe from the sky please be careful Soundwave" Optimus informed putting the small team together as the boys walked into the base followed by Prowl and Hound.

"Uuuuh... what am I doing" Mirage asked as the bridge opened.

"Con activity in the forest" Arcee said taking Mirage through the bridge.

"Ah!, dad..." Bumblebee twittered as he was pulled back by Optimus.

"You be careful, and behave" Optimus said in a very stern voice.

"I will dad, can I go now" Bumblebee sighed rolling his optics.

"Ok alright go" Optimus ighed with a smile giving Bumblebee a small push to the bridge.

"Alright see you guys soon" Soundwave said before transforming and flying off.

"Bumblebee alright, Mirage go ahead take point, Bumblebee you stay with me, we will scout around here" Arcee explained as Mirage nodded and went ahead.

"K" Bumblebee nodded as they started to walk.


	13. Welcome back

"Bumblebee where are you going?" Arcee asked as Bumblebee following the bright opticed sparkling.

"Oh!...Uh Arcee you wanna come here for a sec" Mirage and Soundwave called to Arcee over thier comlinks.

"I'm on my way to your coordinates now, Bumblebee stay here I'll be right back" Arcee said walking away from Bumblebee.

"But..."

"Bee just do what I told you" Arcee growled continuing her way to the others.

"But this is the cave..." Bumblebee whirred as Arcee left his site.

"What the!?... the hell are they up to?" Arcee asked standing beside Soundwave and Mirage behind some trees, as they looked down into a pit full of decepticons and machinery.

"...Fine I'll check it out myself" Bumblebee growled turning to walk in the cave only to walk into something knocking him down.

"Oof!, What the!?" Bumblebee bleeped and twittered rubbing his helm looking up at what he ran into.

"I see you're growing huh sparkling, definetly not in size just age I suppose" The giant grey mech laughed sinisterly.

"Who are you!?" Bumblebee snapped trying to quickly scramble to his feet, managing to get up after a few tummbles.

"And still recovering how sweet" Megatron smiled evily.

"What do you want!?, how do you know me, who are you!?" Bumblebee continued to pour on the questions as he held Megatron at gunpoint.

"Come with me sparkling and you shall find out, and this time you wont have a faceless son of a bitch to help you!" Megatron snareled grabbing Bumblebee by his doorwings, digging his claws into the sparklings wings.

"Ah!" Bumblebee yelped as he curled up into a crying ball not understanding what was going on as he dangled from his doorwings.

"Decepticons attack!" Megatron shouted startling Arcee Soundwave and Mirage.

"Ah!, shit Megatron's here!" Mirage shouted sniping the eradicons that were charging at them.

"Yeah and he's got Bumblebee!" Arcee shouted as Megatron dissapeared with Bumblebee through a bridge.

"Soundwave you traitor!"

"No!, Damn it!" Soundwave cursed as the eradicons fired at him stopping him from going to the bridge that disapeared.

"Optimus will not be impressed..." Mirage said in a frightened ton as they finished off what was attacking them.

"Ratchet bridge" Arcee sighed as Mirage and Soundwave disapointedly paced.

Nemesis

"Oof!"

"Sit here runt!" Megatron growled dropping Bumblebee on a stone berth.

"I wanna go home" Bumblebee whimpered after landing on his aft.

"Silence sparkling or I will crush you!" Megatron snarled.

"Humph why do you want me!" Bumblebee cried.

"You are son of primus, I dispise primes" Megatron lowly growled to Bumblebee.

"I still don't know why you want me!" Bumblebee cried trying hold back his tears.

"Silence!" Megatron hissed slashing Bumblebee across the face with his claws.

"I didn't do anything!" Bumblebee beeped angirly at Megatron as he wiped his wounds.

"I told you to stop talking!"

"Ah! kzzk..." Bumblebee yelped as Megatron grabed him by the throat chrushing his modulator.

"Lord Megatron" A voice came from the door of the small cell.

"Barricade Shockwave what is it?" Megatron growled turning to the two dark mechs that stood in the doorway.

"We have more information about the grounds" Barricade answered looking past his leader at the crying sparkling.

"Excellent, show me, and Shockwave take the sparkling to Knockout, tell him he is to care for the sparkling well I'm gone, I need him healthy" Megatrong lowly spoke in his grim voice as he left with Barricade.

"..." Shockwave sighed unhappy with his masters orders Shockwave walked towards the 9ft autobot sparkling, giving Bumblebee's size he was about the size of a normal sparkling.

Bumblebee whimpered as the 40ft tall dark one eyed mech, picked him up by his doorwings making him curl up into a tight shivering whimpering ball.

Bumblebee cried, his energon tears stining his slash wounds on his face, as Shockwave carried him down the hall into the med bay.

"Not even a knock?" Knockout tried to joke with one opticed assasin.

"Mmm!" Bumblebee whimpered as Shockwave glared at Knockout and held Bumblebee out.

"Oh look at you, we have the sparkling again how sweet" Knockout cooed taking the tony bot from Shockwave.

"Kzzk!" Bumblebee painfully coughed as he tried to say something.

"Lord Megatron said to keep him healthy, you are to care for him while lord Megatron is out" Shockwave explained as he left through he door.

"Alright then, lets get some of your imformation first huh sparkling" Knockout said placing the tiny bot on his medical berth for whatever reason he always forgot what the yellow bots name was.

"Bumblebee... scout... born four years to early...real age four years behind...seven..." Knockout mumled to himself as he skimed through Bumblebee's bio.

"So you're 3 how sweet, little guy still" Knockout cooed patting Bumblebee's helm.

"Kzzk!" Bumblebee pulled away from Knockout's servo as he spoke through static.

"Hmm let's see that modulator" Knockout said lifting Bumblebee's chin to examine the sparklings throat.

"Hmmm, uuh I see, it's fine it will repair itself by tomorrow" Knockout smiled to the sparkling.

Bumblebee sighed and turned his face away from Knockout, as energon tears continued to stream down his face.

"Aw, look warm energon will sooth that throat of yours" Knockout cooed going to grab some energon for Bumblebee.

Bumblebee cried silently, as he watched the medic warm up some energon for him.

Autobot base

"ARCEE, SOUNDWAVE, MIRAGE, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING HIM MAKING SURE NOTHING WOULD HAPPEN!, YOU IDIOTS SEPERATION FROM OPTIMUS AT THIS TIME IS DANGEROUS, BUMBLEBEE IS UNSTABLE, MEGATRON CAN POSSIBLY SWINDLE BUMBLEBEE TO HIS CAUSE, HE'S TO LITTLE TO KNOW ANYTHING RIGHT NOW, HE BEARLY KNOWS HOW TO SPEAK!" Ratchet freaked out on the three as the rest of the team watched in fear, as Optimus stood in the distance silently angry at the situation.

Arcee Mirage and Soundwave all stood silently as they were yelled at by the medic, knowing they werent truely looking after the sparkling like they should have.

"Ratchet do not blame them entirely, I was the one that made the stupid decision and let Bumblebee go" Optimus finally jumped into the problem.

"Yes but they new right away when you put Bumblebee into that position with them, they were to stay with him at all times" Ratchet growled glaring at Arcee who looked away with disapointment.

"Bumblebee didn't yell or scream when Megatron took him Bumblebee calmyly took it" Mirage explained.

"He can't remember who Megatron is and why he has a bond with him, he's redoing his lifecycle!, finally he's back where he was and now we have him lost to the cons!" Ratchet scolded the three.

"Ratchet we will do everything to get him back" Optimus reasured the angry medic.

"Optimus... the Nemesis is going to be impossible to find Knockout and Megatron have switched all the codes for the locater beacons for the ship so I can't access them" Soundwave explained.

"Then we scout out for the ship, weather on land or air" Optimus told his team.


	14. A curse

"I was stupid to have sent him, he's to tiny, he's literally the size of a normal new born sparkling, way to young...way to young...his processor hasen't cought up to a three year old yet... he's still feeds from a bottle for primus sake I'm so stupid!, what the hell was I thinking!" Optimus growled, mentally beating himself harder then he's ever before.

"But Optimus he talks so much like us kinda" Soundwave said.

"He knows how to speak his processor gave him that much credit, looks like Megatron inflicted damage to him his recovery levels for his processor are going down" Ratchet sighed.

"Yes but I don't know what I was thinking he's in recovery he dosen't have the full processor yet and He's so small!" Optimus continued to blame himself only.

"That's not even the bad news, the more damage he get's the more his processors going to reduce him back to sparkling state that he was seven years ago and will have redo his life again, and it's effecting him rappidly, that relic must've put a curse on Bumblebee when he destroyed it" Ratchet explained pulling up scans of Bumblebee, on the monitor.

"Damnm Megatron is not the only one that will beat him either...Shockwave, Starscream, and Barricade will definetly beat him if given the chance" Soundwave mentioned to the two.

"You guys search for him, and I'll search for the cure to his curse, because he will be a sparkling by the time we get him back" Ratchet told the team.

Nemesis

"Please, you haven't eaten for while and your energon levels are low" Knockout said trying to convince Bumblebee to drink the warm energon that looked to be in a bottle, that didn't look apealing to Bumblebee at all.

"...Kzzk...kzzz..." Bumblebee coughed trying to speak.

"Text little guy, you know how?" Knockout asked.

Bumblebee shook his helm at Knockout and continued to stare sadly at the medic.

"Why wont you drink it?, it wont hurt you" Knockout tried to encourage the sparkling to eat.

Bumblebee nodded and pointed to his throat.

"Ooooh you don't want to hurt your throat, well it wont it will sooth it" Knockout explained.

Bumblebee gave the innocent "Oooh" look to Knockout.

"You hungry now?" Knockout smiled.

Bumblebee nodded cheerfully almost giving Knockout a smile back.

"Good" Knockout cooed picking up Bumblebee and craddling him in the crook of his arm, trying to feed the bottle to the hungry sparkling.

Bumblebee frowned and pushed the bottle away.

"What you don't want it now?" Knockout asked in shock.

Bumblebee reached for the bottle, and Knockout tried to feed him again, Bumblebee quickly pushed it away again.

"You are so stubborn, do you want it or not!?" Knockout growled starting to get annoyed with Bumblebee.

Bumblebee nodded and reached, but this time when knockout tried to feed him, Bumblebee grabbed hold of the bottle, Knockout smiled as Bumblebee drank hungirly from the bottle he thought he was holding, Knockout knew if he let go Bumblebee wouldn't be able to hold the bottle giving it was almost as big as Bumblebee.

"See, feel better now?" Knockout cooed as Bumblebee quietly burped as Knockout placed the bottle back where it belonged.

"Yeah!" Bumblebee happily squeaked having his beeps back.

"See I told you" Knockout smiled giving Bumblebee a small tickle making the tiny bot giggle.

"Knockout!" Megatrons voice came from the doorway.

Bumblebee heard the sinister voice and curled up into a ball in Knockout's arm.

"Where's the sparkling!?" Megatron asked in his usual angry voice.

"Right here lord Megatron, all fed and ready for you" Knockout said showing Bumblebee shivering in his arm.

"Hmm he looks a lot smaller then before..." Megatron though outloud, picking Bumblebee up by his doorwings.

"Yes he does..." Knockout thought outloud.

"Well I shall take it from here, but expect to see him soon" Megatron said walking out with Bumblebee still dangaling in a tight whimpering ball.

Yes lord Megatron" Knockout sighed shutting the door.

"Come sparkling lets let you meet the others, you will have some, fun" Megatron growled with a evil smile walking into a rec room full of evil mechs, which inclueded Starscream, Barricade, and Shockwave.

"Decepticons I have someone in need of a, playmate" Megatron said evily as he walked over to Starscream, Shokowave, and Barricade.

"A playmate huh" Starscream gave a small evil laugh taking the sparkling from his leader.

"Oh we'll have fun" Barricade smiled evily with Shockwave.

"Don't have all the fun, make sure there's fun left over for me" Megatron said leaving the room.

"Ah!" Bumblebee squeaked as Starscream ran a claw over his slashes on his face, making them bleed.

"Having fun yet?" Starscream asked the crying sparlking.

"No!" Bumblebee cried as the next bot took him.

"No you don't like that, you like tobe tickled, does this tickle?" Barricade evily smirked piercing Bumblebee's stomach with a claw.

"Aaaah!" Bumblebee cried louder, kicking his little feet trying to break free of Barricades grip.

"Alright that's enough fun, it's my turn" Megatron said walking up to Barricade and Starscream.

"Aaaaw and we were having so much fun" Starscream whined laughing evily as Megatron left, going back into the tiny cell.

Bumblebee was dropped on the stone berth again as Megatron stood infront, Bumblebee whimpered and cried as he bled from his new and old wounds.

"So tell me sparkling do you know anything about those grounds that a captured you at?" Megatron hissed to the tiny bot.

"Home..." Bumblebee whimpered through beeps.

"You don't get to go home!" Megatron snarled pinning Bumblebee's tiny frame with one servo.

"Ah!" Bumblebee squealed as Megatron pushed down crushing him.

"Now I expect answeres tomorrow, or you will go through this painful procedure again" Megatron said taking his massive servo off Bumblebee before leaving and locking the door, leaving Bumblebee bleeding and cold, to cry himself into recharge.


	15. Warming up to sparks

Next morning at the base

"Nothing yet just a whole lot of static" Arcee sighed as she worked on the monitor.

"We will find sonething we have to keep trying" Optimus told the femme.

Nemesis Morning

Megatron walked into the small cell to see what he did and didn't expect to see.

"Knockout explain to me why this little scout has now turned into a FULL OUT SPARKLING!" Megatron ordered shaking Bumblebee violently.

"Uh let me quickly see!" Knockout quickly looked up Bumblebee's bio again for the answere.

"Seems that relic we were searching for was destroyed by him, putting a curse on him as to when ever harrm is inflicted to him he goes back to the abnormally tiny sparkling he was, and starts over" Knockout explained reading the bio.

"I don't care how long it takes for him to grow I need answeres from him, we are to raise him untill he can give us answeres!" Megatron growled placing a whailing sparkling in Knockout's arms.

"Looks like I'm going to have to get some sparkling things for you huh" Knockout cooed to what looked like a newly born Bumblebee.

"Hmm rais you huh?" Knockout said preping a tiny bottle for Bumblebee.

"Chirp chirp click!" Bumblebee chirped and clicked reaching for the bottle.

"Give me a second" Knockout growled playfully, testing the bottle.

"Ah! Bumblebee squeaked grasping for the bottle.

"Ok ok here" Knockout chuckled feeding the eager mouth.

"Raising you without your favorite faceless mech, is going to be different" Knockout sighed as Bumblebee's tiny feet pattered on Knockout's chest, as he happily drank the warm liquid.

Bumblebee yawned after finishing the warm low grade.

Knockout smiled and wiped off the Energon that some how escaped the sparkling, as Bumblebee curled up pressing himself against Knockout's spark for warmth as he fell into recharge.

"Aw, you are one to warm up to someone's spark" Knockout cooed rubbing Bumblebee's helm recieving purrs from the recharging sparkling.

"Hey Knockout" A knock on the door came as a black and white mech came into the med bay.

"Hey Barricade" Knockout quietly answered.

"So it is true we have to raise this little annoyance, what's the upside to this tiny bug?" Barricade growl staring at the sparkling in Knockout's arms.

"The upside Barricade, is we will raise him to be a decepticon" Megatron's voice came from behind the two.

"Right the sparkling is to learn our ways be trained, and will lead us to great victories knowing his powers" Megatron smiled evily, looking over the slumbering sparkling.

"Looks like we have a replacement for Soundwave" Barricade laughed rubbing Bumblebee's helm.

Base

"Dammit!" Soundwave growled diving down and transforming beside a ferrari that also transformed.

"I'm not finding anything!" Soundwave growled, angry at himself.

"Soundwave I'm not either, but you have to calm down" Mirage told his brother.

"Mirage...I just want to find him before it's to late..." Soundwave sighed.

"Soundwave we will find him, it might not be right away but we will find him" Mirage reassured his brother before transforming.

"You're right but are we going to find him alive..." Soundwave sighed trasforming.

Nemesis.

"Click chirp click!" Bumblebee twittered and clicked trying to get the mech that held him, to play.

"Stop it..." Megatron warned the giggling sparkling in his arms.

"Chirp!" Bumblebee squealed as he was lifted by his doorwings.

"You can play later, I'm busy right now" Megatron scolded the adorable playfull sparkling.

"Chirp chirp!" Bumblebee kept on chirping and clicking trying to get Megatron to play.

"Fine..." Megatron rolled his optics and looked around the room for someone to pllay with Bumblebee, having no Soundwave was difficult.

"Ugh..." Megatron sighed only seeing Starscream and a few drones.

"Starscream!" Megatron called from where he stood infront of the monitora.

"Uh... yes Lord Megatron..." Starscream bearly answered hoping he wouldn't have to watch the sparkling, walking over to the leader.

"Find someone to play with this runt" Megatron said dropping Bumblebee in Starscream's servos.

"Wha...ugh... yes lord Megatron" Starscream rolled his optics walking out of the comunications room.

"Ah!" Bumblebee whimpered and squirmed uncomforatbly in Starscream's arms.

"Scrap..." Starscream cursed knowing why Bumblebee was starting to cry as he entered the hallway to see Barricade.

"Barricade take this annoyance!" Starscream ordered putting Bumblebee in Barricades servos.

"But I..."

"Just take him, drop him off with someone else for primus sake, I don't care just take him" Starscream hissed leaving the hunter stunned in the hallway.

"Aaah!" Bumblebee started to cry even more as Barricade tried to sooth him.

"No no no, don't cry...why are you crying... no..." Barricade cooed trying to get Bumblebee to not cry.

"Alright then sparkling...I know who to take you to" Barricade cooed walking down the hallway into a room as Bumblebee started to cry.

"Barricade you are in here quite often what's up?" Knockout asked as he finished organizing a bunch of sparkling supplies.

"Glad you have all that sparkling supplies, you know what would go great with all that stuff?" Barricade complimented.

"What?" Knockout asked raising an optic ridge.

"A sparkling" Barricade said holding out a crying Bumblebee.

"...Really" Knockout rolled his optics.

"He wont stop crying, I don't know what to do" Barricade growled.

"So you brought him here" Knockout rolled his optics.

"You're the closest thing to femme we have! they know how to take care of sparklings!" Barricade growled.

"Hey!" Knockout growled making a fist.

"Please help!" Barricade whined.

"Well I fed about an hour and a half ago, he must need to be changed, there's supplies right here" Knockout gestured to the supplies walking past Barricade.

"Where are you going, don't go!, I don't know how!" Barricade yelled.

"I have to go out on a mission you figure it out yourself" Knockout said as he left down the hallway.

"Aaaah!" Bumblebee continued to scream and squirm in the hunters arms.

"...I hate you...I hate you so much right now..." Barricade growled laying Bumblebee down on the medical table.

"Click!" Bumblebee clicked uncomforatbly as Barricade changed him.

"Oh stop it I'm almost done... I think..." Barricade said latching up Bumblebee's back pannel.

"There see new wastage tank and blah blah blah, were done here" Barricade said picking up Bumblebee off the medical berth.

"Ha!" Bumblebee giggled smacking the servos that held him.

"Hmmm... you're not that bad...you're kinda cute"

"Ah!" Bumblebee happily squeaked at Barricade.

"And squeaky" Barricade laughed lifting Bumblebee above his helm.

"Ha!" Bumblebee continued to giggle and warm the spark of the decepticon.


	16. Little while, a soft spot

"Hey Barricade What are you doing?" Shockwave asked walking up to the hunter in the rec room.

"Feeding the Sparkling" Barricade said showing Shockwave the sparkling happily drinking the warm bottle.

"Barricade come on you're actualy going to care for that thing" Shockwave said shocked at the black and white mech.

"No!, of course not... lord Megatron just told me to watch him, Knockout isn't here to watch him at the moment" Barricade answered in a defensive tone.

"Ok, but don't coddle that thing to much, or you'll end up like that traitor Soundwave, Honostly I think the sparkling is bad news" Shockwave said getting an energon cube.

"You really think this little guy can cause us to switch team?" Barricade asked as Bumblebee finished the bottle and slipped into recharge.

"Yeah, he got Soundwave to" Shockwave growled handing Barricade an energon cube.

"Pah... well he's being raised as a con now" Barricade said taking the energon.

"Yeah... I don't know if the kid is going to be a good decepticon, his entire personality screams innocent and inexperianced, and that type of scrap dosen't belong here" Shockwave hissed evily staring at the slumbering sparkling as his claws tapped on the cube he held.

"Bots can change Shock" Barricade sighed taking a sip of energon.

"Yeah well I don't think the son of primus here, will" Shockwave rolled his optic as Bumblebee shifted in his recharge making soft clicking noises.

"Uhuh...Hey, can you watch him for a sec, I just have to go ask Megatron something" Barricade said trying to hand Shockwave the tiny yellow bot.

"No way am I holding him" Shockwave growled backing away.

"Oh don't be such a sparkling it's just for a minute" Barricade growled back placing Bumblebee in Shockwaves arms.

"I hate you..." Shockwave hissed as Barricade left the rec room.

"Click...click..." Bumblebee clicked softly, looking at up the one opticed mech, with tired droopy optics.

"Uuuh Barricade...he's waking up..." Shockwave called to no avail.

"Click chirp!" Bumblebee clicked and chirped a friendly hello, smiling at the tall dark mech that held him.

"What are you looking at?" Shockwave growled as Bumblebee clicked happily at him.

"Chirp click!" Bumblebee giggled and curled up against Shockwave's chest for the warmth from the one opticed mechs spark.

"No, my spark is not anything to you" Shockwave hissed pulling Bumblebee away from his spark as Barricade walked back in.

"Click..." Bumblebee whimpered and started to cry wanting warmth.

"Shockwave what did you do?" Barricade sighed taking Bumblebee from Shockwave.

"I moved him away from my spark" Shockwave answered.

"Why?" Barricade asked raising an optic ridge.

"Because, he's not getting through to me like he did with Soundwave" Shockwave snapped at Barricade.

"He just wants warmth not your spark" Barricade laughed at the assasin.

"Yeah what ever, same thing!" Shockwave snareled walking out of the rec room past Knockout.

"What was that about?" Knockout asked taking Bumblebee from Barricade.

"Shockwaves scared of the sparkling" Barricade snickered letting Knockout take Bumblebee.

"Really?, that's so funny!, why is he scared of the little guy?" Knockout laughed as he and Barricade walked out of the rec room.

"He thinks the sparkling can turn us to the Autoubot side, like Soundwave" Barricade laughed.

"That wouldn't happen, just because it happened to one bot dosen't mean it's going to happen to the rest of us" Knockout said as they entered his med bay.

"That's what I told Shockwave but he was all like, noooo" Barricade said flailing his arms.

"Uhuh I see, well Megatron's got me working non stop, so I don't have time for the sparkling" Knockout said placing Bumblebee on the medical table.

"...Aw Knockout no, I don't... I mean... I can't...come on..." Barricade tried to think up an excuss for not being able to take care of Bumblebee.

"Aww please Cade just for a little while, I promise it won't be long" Knockout begged asking nicely.

"Weeelllll..." Barricade sighed looking at the happy sparkling on the medical berth.

5 years later, Base

"He has to be!" Arcee yelled, in tears.

"We don't know anymore Arcee, It's been five years since we lost him to the cons, we don't know if he's alive!" Ratchet snapped.

"He is Ratchet and you know it!" Arcee shouted, as tears streamed down her face, as Mirage hugged her trying to comfort her.

"Just stop!" A voice came from the middle of this commotion, as all optics turned to Soundwave.

"Look Bumblebee's definetly still alive, if he wasnt Optimus would have felt the bond between them die, there must be some con growing a soft spot for him!" Soundwave sighed explaining to the team.

Nemesis

"Just a little while huh!?" Barricade growled at Knockout as Bumblebee napped in the hunters arms.

"Yeah... just a little while, he's gotten bigger, hey you seem to get along this is the first time I've ever heard you complain" Knockout pointedout as he filled reports and cleaned his tools, and read reports and scans.

"Yeah... right!, I've been bitching the entire time you just haven't noticed" Barricade lied walking out of the med bay with a waking Bumblebee.

"Click...Barry!" Bumblebee yawned and chirped seeing the black and white mechcarrying him.

"Yeah yeah hi sparkling..." Barricade sighed looking down at the happy little bot.

"Down Barry down!" Bumblebee twittered and beeped reaching over the mechs arms, to the ground.

"Ugh... fine..." Barricade growled letting Bumblebee toddle off infront of him.

"Ha ha!" Bumblebee chirped and giggled bouncing around and chirping down the hallway.

"...Gotcha!" Barricade looked around to see no one roaming the halls, and quickly ran after Bee grabbing the sparkling off the ground lifting Bumblebee up and down as he ran and span around down the hallway.

"Aaaah ha ha!" Bumblebee screeched and giggled madly as he flew through the air.


	17. A familiar name

"...Are you serious..." Shockwave thought outloud as Barricade came down the hall playing with Bumblebee.

"Oof!... hey sorry Sho..."

"What in the hell are you doing, playing with the sparkling!" Shockwave growled at pointing to Bumblebee.

"Shockwave..."

"Playing with the sparkling is going to get you into trouble, just like Soundwave you want to end up like that!?" Shockwave hissed interupting Barricade.

"...Shockwave..."

"And you know we are not supposed to be ice to him, we are supposed to be teaching him our ways!" Shockwave continued to rant.

"Shockwave!, That's why I came to you, here train him to be our new decepticon scout" Barricade said to Shockwave as Bumblebee smiled and waved at the giant dark mech.

"...No" Shockwave stared at Bumblebee for a minuteand walked away.

"Shockwave!, he's going to learn from most likely every con don't think it's just pinned on you" Barricade hissed at the assasin walking away.

"Yeah if that's so true why didn't you go to someone else first!" Shockwave snapped as he continued his way down the hallway.

"... Bumblebee go follow him" Barricade smiled at the small bot next to him.

"Barry... Shocky dosen't like me..." Bumblebee whined looking at the tall dark mech walking down the hallway.

"Trust me he will just go little guy" Barricade cooed patting Bumblebee's helm.

Bumblebee took one step forward then turned around and hugged Barricade's leg.

"...Ok kid... go get him" Barricade smiled warmly at the youngling, patting Bumblebee's back he then shooed the tiny youngling away after the assasin, Barricade watched as Bumblebee bounced off catching up to the assasin that was walking into his own room, Barricade continued to smile not seeming to get that warm smile off his face.

"Stupid... me train a sparkling how fucking stupid of him" Shockwave growled walking towards his berth, not seeing the tiny yellow blur climb onto it.

"Stupid..."

"Shocky!"

"Ah!" Shockwave jumped back in surprise enough to throw him onto his aft after tripping over his own foot, as Bumblebee stood infront of him on the berth.

"What the!, get out of here!" Shockwave growled at Bumblebee, as he got up off the floor.

"Ha ha, I surpise you!" Bumblebee giggled and chirped bouncing up and down on the berth.

"Yeah... ha ha so freaking hysterical, get off" Shockwave sarcastically laughed.

"Ah!" Bumblebee squeaked as he was picked up by his doorwings, making him curl up into a ball.

"No sparklings in my room" Shockwave announced dropping Bumblebee right outside his door.

"Oof!, hey!" Bumblebee growled through beeps getting back to his feet.

"Oh go have a temper tantrum infront of Barricade, I'm sure he'll find it just oh so adorable!" Shockwave said in a sarcastically joyful tone turning around and shutting the door.

"Why... obviously...not to smart..."

"So gonna teach stuff?" Bumblebee chirped at Shockwave from where he stood back on the berth.

"Ah!, how did you!, Ugh!" Shockwave stuttered and growled.

"Ah!" Bumblebee squealed as he was picked up violently by the doorwings.

"Look sparkling, youngling, what ever the hell you are, I don't want anything to do with you!" Shockwave snapped at Bumblebee giving him a small shake as he opened the door.

"Ah!, Oof!" Bumblebee yelped as he was thrown out of the room into the hallway wall.

"No one wants you, and no one likes you, you don't belong here!" Shockwave shouted and snarled at the stumbling youngling on the ground slamming the door as Bumblebee fell onto his butt after trying to pick himself up.

Bumblebee started to tear up and whimper, as he sat on the floor across from Shockwave's door, not noticing the tall grey mech comming towards him.

"Sparkling, what are you doing out here all alone?" Megatron cooed picking up the tiny crying younling.

"Sh... Sh... Shocky... no... like me... he throw... me...here" Bumblebee cried curling up against Megatrons chest.

"Is that so..." Megatron lowly growled walking up to Shockwave's door.

"Go away sparkling I'm not letting you..." Shockwave started to answer to the knock on the door.

"Shockwave!, this is Lord Megatron, you open this door right now if you want to live!" Megatron snarled.

"Mmm..." Bumblebee whimpered hidding his face in Megatron's chest.

"Lord Megatron!, yes my lord?..." Shockwave opened the door and cowered seeing the pissed off face of his leader.

"You dare throw my sparkling out your door!" Megatron snarled at Shockwave, slashing Shockwave's face.

"Ah!... lord Megatron...I...I...I..." Shockwave tried to defend himself.

"You will say nothing and will do nothing, I catch you abusing this sparkling with out my saying, I will rip your spark out of your chest so fast It will be more enjoyable then taking Optimus's!" Megatron snapped smacking Shockwave again.

Bumblebee perked up hearing Optimus's name, Bumblebee didn't know why he reacted to that name, he just felt some reason it sounded familiar.

"Do you understand!"

"Yes... yes lord Megatron" Shockwave cowered covering up his wounds.

"Come sparkling" Megatron growled lowly, walking away from Shockwave with Bumblebee.

"Mehtwon?" Bumblebee lowly beeped lookin up at the angry mech.

"Yes little one?" Megatron sighed calming down.

"Do I belong here?" Bumblebee chirped as Megatron placed him down.

"What ever do you mean little one?" Megatron asked looking down at the yellow bot walking beside him.

"Who is Opti...Opt..." Bumblebee tried to pronounce.

"Optimus... oh he's just a horrible bot wanting our race to die, taking the energon straight from our servos" Megatron hissed.

"But..."

"Just forget about him... go with Barricade and Knockout out to go fetch something for me" Megatron cooed patting Bumblebee's helm.

"Uuuuh... ok..." Bumblebee whirred as Megatron gave a small push towards where Knockout, and Barricade at the ground bridge.

"Bumblebee, come here little guy!, you ready to go on a mission with us!" Barricade and Knockout cooed as the bridge opened.

"Yup!" Bumblebee chirped puffing out his chest.

"Knockout...the scouts signal is blocked right?" Megatron asked pulling the medic back.

"Yes lord Megatron, undetectable" Knockout smiled.

"Good" Megatron smiled evily.

"Alright then" Knockout chuckled guiding Bumblebee through the bridge.

"What we getting?" Bumblebee clicked to Barricade as they stood behind bolders.

"We are going to get that energon" Knockout pointed to the energon.

"Oh... ok..." Bumblebee buzzed following the two down to the energon.

Base

"We have cons moving energon" Bulkhead announced as an alarm sounded.

"Autobots, roll out!"


	18. A familiar tiny bot

"Alright you four scout out the area!, help get the energon ready to go!" Knockout ordered four out of eight drones.

"Barry Barry Barry!, what I do?, What I do?" Bumblebee chirped jumping up and down happily.

"You keep watch little guy" Barricade said patting Bumblebee's helm before walking towards the energon with Knockout.

"Okedokey!" Bumblebee chirped, bringing his guns out.

"Stay here and await my command" Optimus told the boys and Arcee, as he walked over towards bolders that overlooked a dirt pit in a canyon, where two decepticons and a familiar tiny youngling stood around fresh energon.

"...Bumblebee?" Optimus calmly very slowly made his way to cover behind a dead tree right behind the tiny bot.

Bumblebee perked up feeling an unknown spark bond warm up.

"Bumblebee...psst... hey... little one..." Optimus whispered calmly getting Bumblebee's attention.

"Huh!" Bumblebee quickly whirrled around having Optimus at gun point.

"Whoa... there Bumblebee, I'm not here to harm you" Optimus whispered putting his servos up in surrender.

"Oh, why you sneak up on me?" Bumblebee angirly whirred still having the prime at gunpoint.

"..." Optimus smiled hearing his son still learning how to speak.

"I'm gonna call Barry n out" Bumblebee threatened gesturing to the two moving and processing energon into cubes.

"Bumblebee..." Optimus sighed, he knew Bumblebee's weapons wouldn't do much to him, but if Barricade and Knockout got involved, his team would have to, and that might stir Bumblebee.

"How you know me?" Bumblebee clicked wanting to know why his spark pulled to this bot, and why the bot knew his name.

"Uhoh!, Daddies here!" Knockout announced to Barricade.

"I know you beceasue you are my..."

Optimus didn't finish his sentence as he hit by plasma rounsd by con drones, and Barricade firing at him.

"I here gun fire that's my que!" Sideswipe said as he and the rest of them rushed to the battle scene.

"Wait a minute is that lil Bee!" Jazz said as he fired at the cons.

"That is our sparkling, Why isn't Optimus getting him!" Soundwave shouted at Jazz as he took down a drone.

"He's getting killed out there give him some cover fire!" Arcee ordered the boys as she shot down two drones.

"I what!?" Bumblebee bleeped in a panick as Optimus dodged more shots.

"You're my..."

"Bumblebee lets go!" Barricade called shooting down Mirage and Soundwave, as the bridge opened behind him and Knockout.

"Ah!, No!" Mirage and Soundwave growled as they stummbled to thier feet as the twins and Arcee quikly slid over giving them help and cover fire, while Jazz helped Optimus.

"See ya later Prime!" Barricade mockingly growled with an evil smile as he guided Bumblebee through the bridge, after Knockout and surviving drones took energon through.

"Damn!" Jazz sword lowering his gun violently.

"Optimus what's going on with Bumblebee?" Arcee asked walking over supporting Mirage.

"He's obviously been raised to be a con, he dosen't recognize me, and dosen't have the slightest clue as to who he is" Optimus listed off blankly staring at where the bridge that took Bumblebee was.

"So... we have to rehabilitate him into the little autobot scout he is" Soundwave sighed.

"Did Bumblebee shoot you?" Arcee asked Optimus.

"Bumblebee... had me at gunpoint...but never fired... he threatened a bit... but lowered his guns..." Optimus sighed still staring blankly into space.

"He makes a baaaad con..." Sideswipe said leaning against his twin who pulled away and made Sideswipe fall.

"Lets go home..." Optimus sighed as Sideswipe picked himself up.

Nemesis.

"Barry I wanna carry!" Bumblebee chirped walking and toddling beside the black and white mech with Knockout and some drones that carried the energon.

"Bumblebee, you are nine and a half ft off the ground, the cubes are bigger then you" Barricade chuckled as they continued to walk down the hallway.

"Ha ha cute" Knockout laughed.

"Pleeeeease I wanna help" Bumblebee whined jumping onto Barricades foot.

"Fine fine!" Barricade sighed rolling his optics handing Bumblebee an energon cube.

"...ah!...oof!" Bumblebee took two steps with the giant heavy cube, and fell into the hallway wall.

"Ha ha did I not tell you?" Barricade smiled taking the energon cube from Bumblebee.

"Humph...not fair...why you bigger?" Bumblebee bleeped sitting on Barricades foot as they continued down the hallway.

"We're older you are a sparkling/youngling what ever, but doc here says you're not growing any bigger then this" Barricade said as he and Knockout walked into the energon storeroom.

Bumblebee grumpily clicked and glared at the ground from wher he sat on Barricades foot.

"Aw, hey you hungry buddy?" Barricade laughed picking Bumblebee up off his foot.

"Yeah!" Bumblebee happily chirped smacking Barricades chest playfully as they walked into the rec room, where a beaten Shockwave was sitting at a table with Starscream.

Shockwave turned and glared angirly at Bumblebee.

"Mmm!, Barry!, Wanna go!" Bumblebee whimpered pushing himself against the hunters chest.

"What?" Barricade asked wondering why Bumblebee was freaking out.

"Wh... Fuck off Shockwave!" Barricade growled looking at the bot that was staring down Bumblebee.

"What'd you say!?" Shockwave growled back slamming a fist down on the table, getting up from where he sat, walking up and challenging the hunter.

"You heard what I said!" Barricade hissed staring Shockwave down even though Shockwave is much taller then he was only by 4ft.

"Barry..." Bumblebee whirred and whimpered.

"You trying to cause some trouble?" Shockwave hissed back getting in Barricade's face.

"Barry!" Bumblebee started to cry.

"Why the hell would I have to, looks like you do that all on your own, those fresh scars from Megatron smacking you around like a piece of scrap that you are!" Barricade snarled seeing Shockwave's rage hit past the boiling point.

"Oh this should be good..." Starscream evily smirked from where he sat at the table as two bots quickly got into a brutal battle.

"Aah!" Bumblebee flew to the ground as Barricade was thrown to the ground by Shockwave, Bumblebee dodged the two bots as thier energon spilt everywhere.

"Oh scrap!" Knockout gasped as he walked into a deadly battle, Knockout quickly turned around and ran to notify Megatron.

Bumblebee cried and tried crawling away as he tried to dodge furniture, claws, and swords.

"AAAH!" Barricade screamed as Shockwave's giant claw pierced through his right shoulder.

"Hey!, you no hurt Barry!" Bumblebee growled through beeps hitting Shockwaves foot, that definetly got Shockwaves attention.

"AH!" Bumblebee squealed in pain as he was picked up by the waist Shockwaves claw.

"And you!, you are the cause of all these problems!" Shockwave hissed crushing Bumblebee slowly.

"NO!" Barricade yelped punching Shockwave's chest making him drop Bumblebee.

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Megatron screamed stopping the brawl immediately.


	19. The plan

"SHOCKWAVE!, BARRICADE, WHAT THE HELLIS GOING ON!" Megatron snarled as the two shot up off the ground stumbbling to thier feet.

Bumblebee quickly stumbled away from Shockwave and toddled over to Barricade and clung to his leg crying and bleeding energon.

"What is this scuffle about!, it better be a good reason, Shockwave!" Megatron snapped seeing Bumblebee cower from Shockwave, Megatron turned to the one opticed mech.

"Lord Megatron... I I'm...you... uh..."

"You what!?, are going to lose my pacients with you!, continuing to beat on the sparkling for your own purpose!, is unexpectable!" Megatron interupted Shockwave.

"Lord Megatron..." Barricade said quietly.

"What is it Barricade!, don't think your excusses will help you and Shockwave!" Megatron growled turning to Barricade.

"May I take the sparkling, to clean his wound" Barricade asked picking up a whimpering crying Bumblebee.

"Ugh...granted...but do not think that I will not punish you!" Megatron warned letting a broken Barricade and damaged Bumblebee leave to the med bay.

"As for you!" was all Bumblebee could here as Barricade limped down the hallway to the med bay.

"I knew you would get here eventually" Knockout sighed taking Bumblebee from Barricade.

"Out!" Bumblebee chirped through tears as he was handed to Knockout out of Barricade's weakened servos.

"Uh I see Shockwave got at you both..." Knockout sighed welding Bumblebee's claw wound.

"Ugh..." Barricade rolled his optics in pain, hearing Shockwave's name.

"Oh you were stabed pretty good, let me..."

"No!, tend to the kid first!" Barricade growled swatting Knockout's servo away as he sat down on the medical berth.

"Fine... there all better" Knockout cooed letting Bumblebee toddle/walk across over to Barricade.

"Barry!" Bumblebee giggled playfully falling onto Barricades lap.

"You are such a sparkling" Barricade smiled to Bumblebee.

"No I not" Bumblebee whirred rolling onto his back.

"Oh yes you are" Barricade cooed as Knockout repaired him.

"Noooo me youngling!" Bumblebee giggled.

"Oh yeah!" Barricade smirked playfully, tickling Bumblebee.

"Aaaah!" Bumblebee squealed with laughter as he was tickled to death by the hunter.

"Ha ha got you!" Barricade laughed holding Bumblebee by his feet holding him upside down.

"Hey I'm trying to work here!" Knockout growled crossing his arm and glaring at Barricade.

"Oh alright!, sorry!" Barricade rolled his optics placing Bumblebee down.

"Gain Barry!" Bumblebee giggled jumping up and down on Barricade's lap.

"Not now sparkling" Knockout sighed with a chuckle as he finished up on Barricade.

"Youngling!" Bumblebee beeped correcting Knockout.

"You don't speak like a youngling" Knockout protested.

"Yeah duh, cause no one taught him dumbass!" Barricade laughed flicking Knockout's helm.

"Hey!"

"Well it's true" Barricade laughed.

"Uhuh..." Knockout sighed rolling his optics.

"Barry... Bumblebee whined through beeps poking Barricade's leg.

"Mhmm?"

"Hungry" Bumblebee clicked sitting beside the hunter.

"Oh scrap!, yeah that was the entire reason we went in the rec room" Barricade gasped facepalming.

"Well Megatron is probably beating scrap out of Shockwave right now, I've got some energon here for you two" Knockout said giving Barricade the energon.

"Now go eat that in your own room I've got some cleaning to do" Knockout said shoeing the two out of the med bay.

"Fine then..." Barricade growled walking into his room with Bumblebee.

"Barry!" Bumblebee bleeped reaching up as Barricade just sat on his berth.

"Chill I'm getting you now!" Barricade sighed picking up Bumblebee and placing him on the berth beside him.

"Hungry"

"Give me a second!, geez you are a demanding sparkling..." Barricade growled pouring low grade into what looked like a sippycup.

"Here..." Barricade sighed handing Bumblebee the energon.

"Tank you Barry!" Bumblebee chirped.

"Well least you say thanks..." Barricade sighed taking a sip of his eneron.

"Barry?" Bumblebee clicked looking up at the bot sitting beside him.

"Yeah little guy?" Barricade answered.

"Who was bot that talk to me?" Bumblebee asked, wondering if Barricade could answer why he got a warm feeling and didn't feel threatened by the bot.

"Him!, oh he uh... he's just... some stupid bot no one important..." Barricade stuttered and mummbled to Bumblebee.

"Oh...ok..." Bumblebee whirred and clicked sadly, turning a sad gaze to his energon.

"...Ok...ok no he's not just some bot..." Barricade sighed seeing the hurt in the sparklings spark.

"He's the leader of the autobots, and your..."

"Barricade!, come out here!" A voice snapped from outside his door.

"Barry?..." Bumblebee clicked waiting for an answer.

"..." Barricade looked at Bumblebee then at the door and sighed walking out the door, leaving the curious sparkling on the berth.

"I've heard Shockwave's stupid side of the story!, what's your stupid excuse!?" Megatron snarled waiting for an answer.

"Shockwave... well Bee was hungry so I went to the rec room, this is after our succesful mission collecting energon, but anyway as soon as we went in there Bumblebee was whimpering almost in tears asking me to turn around and go, I didn't know why he was acting like that untell I looked over and saw Shockwave giving Bumblebee the death glare, so I told hime to... F off... and he came over, that started a fight, then Shockwave got a hold of Bumblebee and that didn't go over well But I got Bee free, but I guess the fight was my fualt" Barricade sighed waiting for his beating.

"...Good keep up the good work on protecting the sparkli, and if I catch you or the sparkling near Shockwave again, I will cause you both more pain then Shockwave will!" Megatron complimented and threatened before leaving down the hallway.

"...Trust me I will protect him...and I know the just way...Shockwave and Megatron wont like it though" Barricade said to himself as he stood in his doorway, staring at the depressed youngling on his berth that tilted his helm at him.

Bumblebee wondered what the plan was.

Base.

"Mirage...brother, I have an idea..." Soundwave spoke to the bot to the one side of him as he sat with the boys and Arcee ontop of the base.

"Well what is your plan?" Mirage asked turning his attention to his brother.

"What?, let us hear what ya got Soundwave" Sideswipe said.

"Optimus isn't going to like but it's going to work" Soundwave said.

"Aw there's alot of plans Prime dosen't like us doing, spill it" Sunstreaker said to Soundwave.

"Alright, well this is going to be difficult, so the bigger heavier bots cannot come" Soundwave started to explain.

"So just our group is in this ok that's a start" Arcee said.

"Ok, here's the plan"


	20. Give a little warning

"Alright Soundwave bridge us through" Arcee said over the comlink.

"Alright, sweet, I've never been on the outside of this thing before" Sunstreaker said looking around the deck of the Nemesis.

"Yeah yeah... real nice, anyway this is rigged with high security, I know every place they wont detect us" Soundwave explained.

"Alright sparing I'm going to reunite you with who you belong with" Barricade cooed to Bumblebee as they snuck down an empty old hallway.

"What that mean?" Bumblebee chirped wondering what the hunter was up to.

"Look that bot you were talking about is your...hang on a sec" Barricade stopped Bumblebee before turning the corner, hearing very faint footsteps and whispering.

"What ever seems farther away, come on" Barricade rolled his optics turning to Bumblebee before turning the corner.

"Oof!, Hey!" Barricade turning the corner only to run into Soundwave.

"Hey!" Barricade quickly put Soyndwave and the group of autobots behind him at gun point, they all did the same, while Bumblebee hid behind Barricade's foot.

"What are you doing here Soundwave!" Barricade growled while Bumblebee peeked out his helm from behind Barricade's foot.

"Bumblebee!" Arcee smiled seeing the tiny shy youngling.

"Mmmm!" Bumblebee squeaked hidding behind the foot again.

"What are you doing sneaking around these halls!" Soundwave returned a question.

"To do the same thing you did..." Barricade said lowering his weapons gesturing to the tiny youngling.

Just as Soundwave and the rest of the small team lowered thier weapons a door opned revieling a tall dark beaten mech.

"Oh scrap..." Soundwave said lowering his helm.

"Go go go!" Barricade yelled and shoed the autobots down towards the outside deck as shots rang past them.

Base

"Where the hell...Optimus!" Ratchet Prowl and hound called.

"What is it?" Optimus asked walking towards the three.

"Arcer Soundwave and the boys have disapeared and so did thier spark signature.

"...They've went to the Nemesis" Optimus said.

"What how" Prowl asked.

"Soundwave is the only one capable of flying, and opening a bridge just out of no where" Ratchet explained.

"Prepare sick bay" Optimus ordered.

"You are a traitor Soundwave I know that much!, but Barricade I warned you!" Shockwave growled as he cornered the group standing at the edge of the deck possibly about to plunge to thier death.

/Jump off in 30/ Soundwave texted everyon. except Shockwave.

"Yes I heard you!, and your stupid warnings!, but guess what maybe I purposly ignored your threats, yes maybe the sparkling does have the power to change someone's spark, that's to bad yours and Megatron's" Barricade said that was enough to anger the Assasin.

"Grab Bee!" Soundwave announced.

"Bumblebee" Arcee cooed grabbing Bumlebee as they were fired at they all turned a jumped off the edge.

"What!, have fun falling to your deaths!" Shockwave growled watching over the ledge.

"Dude not cool!" Jazz whined as the fell.

"Ok Wave!, what the hells te plan now!" Sideswipe yelled as they all continued to free fall.

Base

"Optimus thier signatures are back, along with two others, one of them being Bumblebee!" Ratchet anounced as the ground bridge randomly opened.

"AAH OOF OW OW!" six mechs one femme and one sparkling flew out of the bridge tossed across the floor past the couch and into the wall.

"Boys!, Arcee!, Soundwave!, Bumblebee!...BARRICADE!" Ratchet, Prowl, Hound and Optimus all surprised at what was going on.

"Whoa whoa hey!" Barricade put his servos up in surrender as he got to his feet, as Prowl and Hound put him at gunpoint.

"There is no need for that" Optimus said looking at Bumblebee hidding behind Barricade's foot, Optimus signaled for Prowl and Hound to lower thier weapons.

"Barricade..." Optimus called waiting for an explanation from the con.

"Yes I am a victom of your sparkling, you really have to learn to turn the cuteness and love down on this kid" Barricade smiled picking Bumblebee up and poking his stomach get a tiny giggle.

"See It wasnt my fault!" Soundwave said as het got to his feet.

"Ha ha!" The whole room roared with laughter as the rest of the young aults got to thier feet.

"Hey!" Bumblebee squeaked interupting everyone's round of laughter.

"Can me get answer" Bumblebee chirped in a frustrated tone, he was tired and hungry, and just wanted a straight answer without anyone interupting.

"What answer would you like little one" Optimus cooed smiling at the tiny bot.

"Who you!?" Bumblebee chirped and twittered.

"Well I am your father little one" Optimus cooed as Barricade handed Bumblebee to his much needed father.

"You dad?" Bumblebee clicked starting to remember the familiar faces.

"Yes" Optimus smiled.

"Cee!, Sides, Sunny, Miwage!, Jazzy!, Wave!, Ratch, Prow, Houn!" Bumblebee chirped listing off all the bots in the room.

"Yay!" All the nots cheered and cooed chuckling at Bumblebee.

"Alright, hey the kid needs some rest he's had a long day" Barricade explained.

"Arcee take Bumblebee" Optimus smiled handing Arcee the youngling.

"Look Optimus the place where Megatron took Bumblebee you need to investigate it asap" Barricade told Optimus as Arcee walke down the hall into a room.

"I understand that, wevwill as soon as Bumblebee is rested up" Optimus said to what he was figuring was going to be a new team member.

"Why would Bee have to be involved?" Barricade asked.

"You have yet to learn about our sparkling Barricade" Optimus chuckled.

"So... Cade...this mean?" Soundwave started.

"Barricade would yoube willing to keep away from Megatrons ways and join our family" Optimus asked the hunter.

"I think I would be honored to" Barricade smiled at Soundwave.

"Soundwave would you share your room with him, and show him around.

"Of course I will, my rooms down there I'll be there in a sec" Soundwave said waving Barricade down the hallway.

"Geez... if Bumblebee keeps getting captured we will end up with the entire decepticon army on our team" Sideswipe chuckled to Optimus.

"Indeed...now who's wise idea was it to just go and take off with out my permision?" Pptimus asked changing the subject as Arcee came into the room.

"Oh... walked in at the wrong time... I'll go check on Bee..."

"Arcee get back here" Optimus called as the femme sighed turning around walking towards the group.

"Well?" Optimus said raising an optic ridge.

"SOUNDWAVE'S FAULT!" All five said and pointed to the seeker.

"Oh yeah nice!, way to sell me out!" Soundwave growled.

"I'm greatful Soundwave that you are willing to risk yourself for the wellbeing of my sparkling, but next time just give me a little warning" Optimus said straing his unimpressed but happy glare at the others that all lowered thier helms.

"Yes sir" All six nodded and answered, smiling at Optimus.


	21. I'll do my best

"Maybe if the boys were here the cleaning would go faster..." Prowl sighed scrubbing the floor.

"Seriously Prowl think of what you just said, geez I wish we had the boys to help clean the base, it would be a lot faster" Ratchet rolled his opptics at the officer

"Ha ha so funny Ratchet" Prowl sighed.

"Ha ha Barricade that's hilarious, ypu're the closet one to a femme!, I'm sure Knockout was pleased with that one!" The boys laughed as they entered the main room.

"Holy scrap it's the idiot clan, someone praise Primus I got my wish!, oh how I love sarcasm!" Ratchet said as the boys stepped into the main room.

"...Ratchet did you overdose on your loony pills again?" Sideswipe smirked at the crazy medic.

"Whoa!, Ratchet chill!" Sideswipe. gasped dodging a flying wrench.

"Yeahtry and be more happy" Jazz told the cranky medic.

"What just cause I don't have sunshine comming out my ass like you four, dosen't mean I'm not happy!" Ratchet snapped at Jazz.

"Why Watchet so cranky?" Bumblebee chirped to Optimus from where he sat on the primes desk.

"Oh... there's lots of reasons little one" Optimus sighed with a smile.

"He no take nap on time?" Bumblebee guessed.

"Ha ha, maybe" Optimus chuckled patting Bumblebee's helm.

"Da me big nough to go with when you go mission?" Bumblebee whirred his question.

"Um, I'm sorry little one you are to little to be out and about quite yet, you are only 5 which in your years is 1" Optimus cooed picking Bumblebee up.

"Awe..." Bumblebee whined as Optimus placed him on the ground.

"If you are bored little one, I'm sure the boys would love to play with you" Optimus suggested.

"Ok!" Bumblebee squeaked and quickly toddled off into the hallway where he almost got stepped on by Arcee.

"Bee!, hey buddy you got to watch where you are going, you are much smaller then us and you can be easily crushed" Arcee cooed picking Bumblebee.

"Sorry Cee me didn't mean to" Bumblebee twittered an apology to the femme.

"So where are you off to in a hurry?" Arcee asked walking into the main room.

"Me going play with twin Rawge Jazzy n wave n..."

"Whoa whoa, ok you're going to go play with the boys" Arcee stopped the sparkling from listing off every mech in the one group.

"Ga!" Bumblebee squeaked as Arcee placed him back down.

Bumblebee quickly started to toddle his way over the boys that were about to leave the base, managing to take quite a few falls, finally after falling again Bumblebee got fed up with falling because his processor decided not to let him function today, Bumblebee broke into tears and started to cry loudly.

Arcee sighed as she watched all of Bumblebee's attempts to walk and all his falls, Ratchet also watched with a depressed expresion on his face.

"Aw lil Bee why all the tears?" Jazz cooed picking Bumblebee up from the middle of the main room.

"Me no go no where, it hurt!" Bumblebee cried.

"What?"

"He's in pain, something isn't letting him function properly" Soundwave and Mirage translated.

"Well then get him over to the Hatchet" Sideswipe told Jazz.

"What, who's the Hatchet?" Barricade confused of the situation asked as he followed the boys to the med bay.

"Bumblebee is not well Barricade" Arcee said as Jazz handed Bumblebee to Ratchet.

"Bumblebee's processor is going through a lot trauma right now, with the growing and all the damage and that stupid curse" Ratchet explained running diagnostics on Bumblebee.

"Is he going to be ok?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Yes his systems are going to glitch and cause him pain, but I'm going to do my best to end all his suffering and finally get him back to our youngling" Ratchet told the boys and Arcee.

"Please do Ratchet, we are counting on you, Bee is counting on you" Sideswipe told the medic.

Ratchet felt so guilty that he hadn't tried that the moment all Bumblebee's troubles started but he was going to put an end to that, they needed thier younglingrun around again, not that Bee being a sparkling was bad it's just they missed thier youngling, you're only a sparkling for so long.

"Here take him out for a while maybe he will feel better" Ratchet suggested handing a whimpering Bumblebee to Barricade.

"Alright a little fresh air will do the lil guy some good" Jazz cheered following the Barricade and the rest of them out the door.

Outside out and about

"Hey Sideswipe watch this!" Sunstreaker called racing towards Jazz and Mirage.

"Oh good idea" Sideswipe snickered following his golden twin.

"Ah!"

"Whoa dude!" Jazz and Mirage both ducked as the twins played leap frog over them.

Bumblebee scowled with displeasure tired of not being able to focus on one thing at a time, turned himself away from everything, snuggling closer to Arcee hidding from everyone.

Arcee sighed seeing Bumblebee greatly displeased with the fact he couldn't function properly for the time being, wishing she could do something to help the sparkling.

"Aw Bee, you tired?" Arcee cooed to the sparkling that bearly looked up at her.

"No..." Bumblebee hid his face from the femme.

"No then you wanna try and walk" Arcee continued to coo placing Bumblebee on his feet.

Bumblebee didn't really wanna try but he did anyway starting to take a few steps towards the boys.

"Hey boys Bee's comming at ya!" Arcee called to the mechs fooling around, that quickly turned thier attention to Bumblebee.

"Yeah that's it Sparkling come on" Soundwave and Barricade both cooed waiting for the sparkling to toddle over to them.

"Oof!" Bumblebee was only on his third step when his legs gave out throwing him into the dirt, that's when the tears started.

"Shh it's ok Bee it's ok runt come on" Sideswipe cooed quickly scooping Bumblebee up off the ground.

"Ok maybe try in a few more minutes" Arcee sighed taking Bumblebee away from Sideswipe.

Bumblebee cried silently as he curled up against Arcee's chest hungry for the warmth and comfort that emitted from her spark.

"Poor lil guy, that's not fair man" Jazz complained.

"Yeah really, wish Bee wasn't suffering like that" Mirage added.

"Yeah why does it have to be Bee, he's to young to suffer" The twins also complained.

"He's already the smallest youngest and most inexperienced what more is there" Soundwave sighed.

"How much stress does he need like really, his voice is gone, he can't speak normally like he's in a war, he's got more scrap going on then we do" Barricade finished.


	22. Possible solution?

"Ratchet?" Optimus called the busy stressed out looking medic, reaserching things on every monitor.

"Yes Optimus?" Ratchet bearly answered, as he worked hard trying to search for a cure for Bumblebee's problems.

"Is something wrong, you seem panicked?" Optimus asked in a very caring tone as he approached the frantic medic.

"Bumblebee just keeps suffering and suffering, I'm trying to pull up some of the resources that stupid relic was made from, maybe I can find a way to rebuild it, but reverse it and not make it out of dark energon and pure evil" Ratchet sighed as he explained to the prime.

"And how are you going to that?" Optimus asked curiously.

"Well the relic was created by Unicron, I'm going to need a descendant of Primus to help me" Ratchet said, finally turning to the prime.

"Anything I can do to help, Old friend" Optimus nodded.

"Ok, but so far all the materials are going to be impossible to get on earth" Ratchet growled pointing to all the materials for the relic.

"There has to be a solution to that Ratchet, do you have any suggestions?" Optimus asked seeing the medic go into deep thought.

"I'm thinking we go back to our ship that we came to earth on, there might be enough parts, to salvage for this relic" Ratchet suggested.

"Worth a try, we shall go tomorrow" Optimus agreed.

Back outside in the desert.

"Sparkling please cheer up" Soundwave cooed to the unhappy sparkling in his arms.

"No..." Bumblebee lazily clicked folding his arms as he focused on Arcee chasing the twins.

"It's sunny out, you like the sun" Soundwave said to the grumpy sparkling.

"No!" Bumblebee grumpily replied focusing on Bulkhead and Wheeljack just comming through the bridge, tackling the boys.

"Hmm... are you hungry, I bet you're hungry?" Soundwave playfully cooed changing his tone.

"..." Bumblebee turned his grumpy gaze to a little more of a happy one, turning his gaze up at Soundwave, and emitting a few happy clicks.

"I thought so" Soundwave chuckled.

"Hey guys any of you happen to have any sparkling supplies!?" Soundwave yelled over to the boys who were getting beat on by Arcee.

"Yeah here, that's what we came to give you" Bulkhead said getting off of Barricade.

"Thanks, toys, blanket, blah blah, bottle!, got it" Soundwave mummbled to himself as he rummaged through the small carrying container.

Bumblebee chirped hungirly, eagerly reaching for the bottle in the seekers servo.

"Alright alright, here" Soundwave chuckled handing Bumblebee the bottle, letting the tiny sparkling feed himself.

"Little guy was hungry I guess" Barricade chuckled watching Bumblebee drink the blue liquid hungirly.

"I don't get it Bee seemed a little older, when we saw him when you were getting energon" Sideswipe mentioned, also watching the sparkling.

"Yes but that was before Bumblebee and I were attacked by Shockwave, Bee took damage and that causes the curse to kick in" Barricade explained to the twin.

"Oh, mean sparkless bastard" Sunstreaker cursed.

"Yeah well Bee's still alive, it's just keeping him alive that matters now" Soundwave sighed as Bumblebee tiredly curled up against Soundwave's chest with the empty bottle.

"Think it's time we start headin back it's late guys" Jazz announced to the group.

Back at the base

"We are going to rebuild the relic, we are going to try our best to find the materials, in our ship that we came in" Ratchet explained to the entire team.

"Ratchet do you honestly think rebuilding the relic will reverse the curse?" Arcee asked the medic.

"I am not certain, but it is something worth trying rather than nothing" Ratchet explained to the femme.

Optimus stood in the back ground behind the team cradling his tiny ill son, that was currently recharging, emitting a few whimpers as he shifted uneasily, waking himself out of recharge.

"Da..." Bumblebee whimpered shivering in pain as he looked up at the prime.

"I'm here little one" Optimus cooed, gently rubbing his sparklings helm.

Bumblebee emitted purrs and small clicks, as his creator lulled him, easing away his whimpers of pain and agony.

"I wish there was a way to help you faster" Optimus sighed as he watched the yellow sparkling drift back into recharge.

"I'm in, anything to help the runt" Sideswipe agreed with the medics plan.

"Good then we all go to the ship tomorrow" Ratchet sighed looking to the depressed prime in the back of the room.

"Ratchet do you know how to construct it?" Arcee asked.

"Not to the exact, but I want to try anyway" Ratchet sighed.

"Ratchet this isn't something we just try and hope for the best, this rebuilding the relic might be just as dangerous as the original relic, that one was made from unicrons blood what are we going to use to make this one?" Arcee growled.

"Arcee..."

"Opt?" Bumblebee tiredly clicked looking up at the prime.

"Yes little one?" Optimus cooed looking down at Bumblebee.

"Down?"

Optimus slowly and hesitantly placed Bumblebee down, and watched the sparkling crawl over to the medic and clicked to be picked up.

Ratchet sighed and picked up the adorable sparkling, Bumblebee eagerly curled up against the medics shoulder and purred.

"Fine..." Arcee sighed watching Ratchet and Bumblebee, seeing the medics great concern for the sparkling.

"What do we need?" Arcee asked.

Ratchet smiled and started listing off to the team on what they need and what they need to build, in order to get this thing together.

After the long list of mostly impossible things the bots went to go get some rest to be ready for anything.

"Opt my head hurt" Bumblebee whimpered looking up at the resting form he lay on.

"I know little one, just try and rest for now" Optimus sighed wishing he could help his son right now.

"Ok..." Bumblebee yawned resting his helm on Optimus's chest.

"You will be fixed soon" Optimus whispered, as he stroked Bumblebee's back gently, receving purrs.


	23. Unexplained miracles

Nemessis

"Decepticons, I have announcement to make!" Megatron violent voice suddenly echoed through the ship.

"Primes sparkling has screwed us over enough times, obviously you my army have gotten soft, so if any other decepticon on this ship has a soft spot for the sparkling, will be murdered unmercifully" Megatron hissed his warning, putting some fright into his army.

"Now, in order to stop that sparklings abilities, I am sending my most skilled and qualified assassins out to kill the little devil, if seen other wise to all you other decepticons who encounter the Autobots with the sparkling, Kill on site!" Megatron growled his last words before ending the announcement turning to Shockwave.

"Shockwave, I would hope that you will be the first to kill the sparkling, being Cybertrons best assassin, but I have put all the eradicons on the search to, so you will be out there with them when I send them out to retrive something, and don't feel the need to relax until that sparkling is murdered!" Megatron hissed at the one opticed assassin.

"Starscream, you are rather stealthy, you're no assassin, but you are very letha you are to go with Shockwave" Megatron ordered the sleek seeker.

"What?!, his partener... ugh" Starscream hated having parteners rolling his optics and sighing he nodded his helm.

"You may pick whoever else you would like Shockwave, oh and there's no deadline for this bounty, but take to long and there will be!" Megatron let the assassin know his warnings and let him and Starscream leave the bridge.

Morning

"Da, up!" Bumblebee chirped reaching to be picked up by his father standing infront of him.

"What is it little one?" Optimus playfully cooed picking promptly picking his sparkling up.

"Where Cee n Wave?" Bumblebee clicked smiling at the prime.

"They went with Ratchet and the boys to retrieve some things, to make you better" Optimus explained as he walked over the energon supply, grabbing a bottle for Bumblebee.

"I sick?" Bumblebee questioned as he watched the prime prepare his bottle.

"Well...yes little one" Optimus sighed not wanting to answer but doing so.

"Me don't feel sick da" Bumblebee chirped reaching for the bottle.

"Well you do seem very energetic today, that's a good sign" Optimus smiled grabbing the bottle and feeding it to the eager sparkling.

Bumblebee drank hungirly as the warm liquid soothed his frame enough to slowly lull him into recharge.

A few hours of monitor duty later.

"Dammit!" Ratchet cursed walking into the base with the others.

"What is it old friend?" Optimus asked turning towards the medic.

"Not one thing on my list was there!" Ratchet spoke in a very upset tone.

"Maybe the cons got to it..." Sideswipe suggested, walking past the medic.

"Why would they take that it's useless to them?" Soundwave said looking at the silver twin.

"I don't have that answer Soundwave" Ratchet sighed returning to his med bay.

"Hows Bee?" Arcee asked approaching the prime with the sparkling.

"Energetic, he hasn't cried or seem to show of any pain" Optimus answered the femme in a happy tone.

"That's great to hear" Arcee smiled at the recharging sparkling that shifted, opening his optics to see the femme.

"Cee!" Bumblebee chirped reaching for the femme.

"Aaw hi sweetie, you look better" Arcee cooed taking the sparkling from Optimus.

"Ga!" Bumblebee chirped happily flailing in the femmes arms, catching every bots attention in the room.

"Geez is he awake or what" Jazz said watching the sparkling flail.

"Down!" Bumblebee chirped pointing to the ground.

"Alright alright" Arcee chuckled, warily placing the sparkling on the ground.

Bumblebee wasted no time crawling over to the twins and Soundwave, hugging and sitting on their feet, letting out endless giggles.

"This certainly isn't the same sparkling we had yesterday right?" Sideswipe joked picking Bumblebee up and tickling him.

"Ah, it me Swipe!" Bumblebee squealed with laughter, trying to shield himself from the tickling.

"Geez it'sas if primus, was secretly repairing him" Jazz chuckled at Ratchet.

"Yeah because tomorrow he's going to turn into the five year old sparkling" Ratchet rolled his optics.

The next day.

"Ha great guess Ratchet, you working with primus?" Jazz asked as a five year old scout played with the twins.

"...I can't explain it..." Ratchet said in shock.

"Ratchet somethings you can't explain, and why search for the answer, when you can enjoy what life has given back" Optimus explained to the flabbergasted medic, as they watched Bumblebee run from the twins.

"Well I just..."

"Not everything has an explanation old friend, and to think of it, alot that happens around here can't be if you think of it" Optimus chuckled.

"I suppose that's true" Ratchet sighed as Bumblebee came running over to him and Optimus.

"Ratch, Da help, the twins are going to ticklez me to death!" Bumblebee bleeped reaching to be picked up and saved from the twins tickling servos.

"You know what scares them away?" Ratchet cooed picking the sparkling up.

"What Ratch?" Bumblebee chirped watching the twins get closer by the seconds.

"This, get the hell out of here!" Ratchet growled threatening the twins with a wrench in hand.

"Oh scrap, retreat!" Both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe turned around slipping and tripping over eachother, before running and hidding behind Arcee.

Bumblebee giggled as the femme smacked both idiotic twins helms and stormed off to find Mirage.

"Hey it was a compliment!" Sideswipe whined at Arcee as he rubbed his helm.

"Face it Sides, femmes just don't seem to respond positively to the nice ass compliment" Sunstreaker sighed rubbing his own helm.

"Fine scratch that from the list then..." Sideswipe sighed earasing something off miniature data pad he carried around.


	24. Painted target

"Can't catch me, come on Bee speed up!" Sunstreaker teased as he and his twin raced down the canyon with Bumblebee.

"I'm catching, jus you wait!" Bumblebee chirped speeding up to the twins, his engine roaring down the canyon.

"See that!?" Shockwave hissed as he and Starscream flew above the desert land.

"Cloud of dust so what?" Starscream snorted.

"No you idiot, look what's making the dust" Shockwave growled ramming into the stupid seeker.

"Oh for... oooh wait, is that the sparkling?" Starscream questioned getting a visual on the yellow muscle car.

"It's the same signature" Shockwave answered after he did a scan.

"He grew, he's not a sparkling, should we still kill him?" Starscream asked.

"Of course, stupid question!" Shockwave snarled diving down.

"What if Megatron has different plans if he's older?" Starscream asked as he followed the diving assassin.

"Doubt it, no matter how old he is he has unknown powers of primus, our job is to end that, we kill him now!" Shockwave growled firring at Bumblebee getting a direct hit causing Bumblebee to transform and tumble through the dirt and rocks.

"Die son of primus!" Shockwave hissed as he firred his cannon while Starscream fired his missiles.

Bumblebee quickly but painfully sat halfway up and shielded himself with his free arm that wasnt holding him up and waited for the impact and pain.

"Ratchet we need a ground bridge now, we have cons and they do not look happy to see Bee!" Sideswipe said as he and Sunstreaker shielded Bumblebee and fired at the cons.

"Ignor the two, the sparkling is our main priority!" Shockwave ordered Starscream.

"They're going back up, they've got something on their minds, Bee can you get up?" Sunstreaker asked turning to help Bumblebee.

"Think so" Bumblebee bleeped painfully as he slowly stood up as Shockwave and Starscream landed charging towards them.

"We need someone to help Bumblebee through!" Sideswipe added to his call, as a bridge popped up behind them.

"I've got him, cover me!" Arcee said as she picked Bumblebee up and ran him through as Soundwave and Mirage helped fire at the two cons.

"This isn't over Autobots, that sparkling will be killed!" Shockwave growled transforming with Starscream and flying away leaving the four in shock.

"They just left, with out a fight!?" Sunstreaker and Sideswipe questioned retracted their guns.

"Because we weren't the target" Mirage answered calling for another bridge.

"What do you mean?" Sideswipe asked as he his twin and Soundwave followed Mirage into the base.

"We aren't what the cons want, didn't you hear what they said!" Mirage snapped walking into the med bay where Ratchet was healing Bumblebee.

"They want Bumblebee, and not so they can bring him aboard the Nemessis for torture!" Mirage continued, gesturing at Bumblebee.

"They want him dead" Soundwave finished.

"Why, would they want him dead?" Sunstreaker panicked.

"Take a look you two, Soundwave and Barricade are on our side, and that's because of Bumblebee!" Prowl explained in anger.

"Not that that's a bad thing, but Megatron has made enough mistakes by bringing Bumblebee aboard his ship and not doing anything, he's tried to harness Bumblebee's unknown powers, but it hasn't happened and nor will it" Optimus explained.

"And now Megatron's ridding his mistake" Arcee added as she helped Ratchet with Bumblebee.

"And since it was Shockwave..."

"There's a bounty on Bee" Barricade finished Soundwave's sentence.

"What I spossed to do, stay in the base rest of my life?" Bumblebee bleeped hopping off the berth being caught by Arcee and placed back on.

"Bumblebee we can't let you out there while the whole decepticon army hunting your aft" Arcee replied to the sparklings question.

"What's out there anyway Bumblebee, dust and alot of dirt" Ratchet said trying to discourage the sparkling from leaving.

"Freedom and fun" Bumblebee answered the medics question.

"You weren't supposed to answer that..." Ratchet grumbled rolling his optics.

"Look you can have just as much fun in the base as you can out there" Optimus tried convincing the sparkling he could have fun in the base.

"I can't race, Ratch and you yell at me to stop" Bumblebee bleep crossing his arms and pouting.

"Bumblebee you are staying in the base and that is the end of this discussion" Optimus firmly spoke to his son before turning and walking with Ratchet and Prowl.

"You know he's going to sneek out right?" Prowl spoke to the prime as they walked.

"Yes I know he's going to rebell against my orders and try and leave the base, that's why I'm getting you to keep an optic on him" Optimus replied to the officer as they continued to walk towards the monitors.

"What, why me!?" Prowl asked in a shocked tone stopping behind the prime at the monitors.

"It's a three year old, I think you seemed suited for the job" Ratchet snickered.

"Why me though what about the boys?"

"Are you kidding me those idiots have watched him before and that always turns out great!" Ratchet scoffed at the black and white officer.

"I mean't who's going to keep an optic on them?" Prowl corrected himself to the cranky outbursting medic.

"Oh, you know Optimus he does prove a point, how about a more of a femmes touch?" Ratchet said leaning over to the prime.

"Fine call Arcee over, and tell her she's got a big sister job" Optimus sighed as he worked on the monitor.

"Arcee you have been assigned to..."

"Be Bee's sparklingsitter, yeah, you wanna tell me something I don't know?" Spoke sarcastically to the officer and medic standing before her.

"Oh go" Ratchet and Prowl rolled their optics turning and leaving the sarcastic femme.

"Hey Bee watcha doing?" Sidwipe playfully asked, after leaping over Bumblebee.

"Nothing..." Bumblebee sighed from where he sat on the floor.

"Alright get up, no moping" Arcee said picking Bumblebee up placing him on his peds.

"Come on let's do something" Arcee said to the surpirsed sparkling.

"Uuuuh..."

"Well your boring, come on let's go find Mirage" Arcee said escorting Bee through the main room towards the hallway.

"Oh who the hell looks for someone that's invisible!?" Sideswiped scoffed planting himself on the couch.

"Uh dude, a femme that could easily say she's pissed and make the whole universe cower" Sunstreaker elbowed his moron twin.

"Oh yeah, femmes are definetly scarier then Megatron and Shockwave put together" Sideswipe reminded himself about Arcee.

"Then why do you keep hitting on her?" Sunstreaker asked with a chuckle.

"Because why the hell wouldn't you, that's why!" Sideswipe laughed at his brothers comment.


	25. Losing it!

"Cee I don't want to!" Bumblebee whined from where he stood in the hallway.

"Come on Bee, don't be so cranky" Arcee sighed trying to wave the sparkling into the main room.

"No!" Bumblebee protested turning to face away from the femme.

"Bee, you don't want me to come over there do you?!" Arcee threatened taking a few steps towards the moody sparkling.

"No"

"Then come here!" Arcee growled getting fed up with the scouts bad behaviour.

"No!"

"Alright that's it!" Arcee hissed storming over to Bumblebee, who jumped and tried to take off before Arcee grabbed him and carried him into the main room up to Optimus who was working at the moment.

"Ok I have had no for an answer the entire week, it's your turn to watch no I don't want because I'm stubborn and bored!" Arcee shouted angirly at the prime as she handed him his sparkling.

"I need a break!" Arcee snarled before Optimus could say anything.

"Oh you need more then a break femme..." Sideswipe commented as he and his twin watched Arcee have a moment.

"Shut up before I take my frustrationd out on you idiots!" Arcee turned and snapped at the twins.

"No, you can save that for Mirage" Sunstreaker teased as he and Sideswipe drove out of the base in a hurry, before Arcee could get them.

Mirage just heard everything from the couch and got up trying to escape the base with the twins.

"I can... um see that a break is needed, you and Mirage may go on patrol" Optimus said taking Bumblebee, and watching Mirage sneak past.

Mirage perked hearing his name and behind Arcee he waved his servos and shook his helm whispering no to the prime.

"Fine, lets go!" Arcee sighed walking past Mirage to the exit of the base.

"Help me..." Mirage said as he followed the crazy mad femme out the base.

Bumblebee stared and watched the two leave up from where Optimus held him, he then started to squirm impatiently in the primes servos.

"Little one I think it's about time you settle down" Optimus sighed turning the sparkling around in his servos to face him.

"No!" Bumblebee bleeped squirming around more, trying break free of the primes grip.

"Maybe it's time for some rest" Optimus softly spoke as held Bumblebee close to his chest, cakming the sparkling with his spark.

"No... not even tired..." Bumblebee tiredly whirred as snuggled against Optimus's chest, slowly falling in and out of recharge.

"No, well I think it would be a good idea for a while" Optimus cooed rubbing the back of Bumblebee's helm, making recharging irresistible to the sparkling.

Bumblebee in no time was recharging peacefully and quietly in his fathers arms without argument, Optimus sighed with relief and continued to work while he had Bumblebee.

"Yeah, well looks like a break was needed" Mirage said as he and Arcee caught up to the twins on the desert road.

"Yeah, we thought you were going to kill someone" Sunstreaker told the femme as hshe and the ferrari dove up beside them.

"Yeah probably, hey don't get me wrong I love Bee, but sometimes he can get on your nerve circuts" Arcee said to the three mechs.

Soundwave was flying above them in the clouds none of them having a clue he was out he decided to surprise his brother and started to dive stright for the red Ferrari.

"We no, everyone can only handle something for so long" Mirage told the femme as they continued to drive.

As Soundwave was only feet away from his driving brother he transformed.

"Surprise!" Soundwave yelled as he grabed the Ferrri and threw him causing his brother to transform landing on his peds.

"Holy scrap Soundwave!" Mirge gasped after he landed.

"Ha ha, I got you good" Soundwave snickered at the red spy.

"Yeah... yeah you did..." Mirage huffed and laughed walking over to his faceless brother.

"Nice, that was awsome!" the twins praised the seekers prank work.

"Thanks, but I know it's going to come back and bite me in the ass" Soundwave chuckled as Mirage walked over.

"Yeah it is!" Mirage laughed tackling his brother to the ground.

Soundwave quickly transformed and flew straight up with Mirage holding on for dear life.

"Aaaah, Soundwave!" Mirage cried, looking down at the tiny dots on the ground who where the others.

"What!?" Soundwave laughed as he flew straight and calmly.

"Get me down from here!" Mirage yelled in a panick.

"Ok" Soundwave said banking right, into a dive.

"No no no no!" Mirage panicked as they got closer and closer to the ground at great speeds.

"I don't know what you're shutting your optics for, you big sparkling" Soundwave said poking his brother who was wrapped around him tightly.

Mirage slowly opened his optics to see they were back on the ground, and Soundwave was transformed and standing with him clung to his body.

"Oh" Mirage said jumping off of Soundwave who laughed at him with others.

"Oh you are so dead!" Mirage growled tackling Soundwave again but pinning him so he couldn't transform.

"You wont do anything" Soundwave said trying to wriggle out of his brothers grip.

"Yeah how bout this!" Mirage said lifting a fist about to punch Soundwave in the face.

"Ah, no don't hurt me!" Soundwave cried curling into a ball.

"Ha ha, I would never do that you big sparkling" Mirage teased getting off of the frightened seeker.

"...I knew that!" Soundwave snorted as Mirage helped him up.

"Ha, sure you did" Arcee laughed as they headed back to the base.

"I really did!" Soundwave whined following the four.

"It's to quiet in here, did Bumblebee escape?" Ratchet asked walking over to the prime.

"Nope, recharging" Optimus said showing the medic the his slumbering sparkling in his arms.

"If only it were that easy for all of us to get him to recharge like that, without a fight" Ratchet sighed with a smile.

"Ratchet what are we to do about this bounty?" Optimus sighed looking down at Bumblebee's recharging form.

"I don't know, we don't have the power to destroy an entire army of decepticons" Ratchet replied to the primes question.

"Nor can we without causing or indangering human lives" Optimus added.

"The only possible way to lift the bounty is to..."

"I know Ratchet, but what will happen in return..."


	26. Many thought's and opinions

"Hey Soundwaver, where's..."

"Soundwaver?" Soundwave questioned the odd nickname the silver twin gave him.

"Yeah, what don't like it?" Sideswipe asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Whatever, what do you want?" Soundwave shrugged as they walked in the desert.

"Where's, Barry!" Sideswipe laughed at the petname the sparkling gave the con.

"He was with me but then I told him about Arcee's little episode, and he went back to entertain the sparkling" Soundwave explained to the silver mech.

"I did not have an episode, I was just... you know what I'mgoing to lock you in the base with a very moody sparkling that hates the indoors all week and see how you do!" Arcee snapped at the faceless seeker, making him jump behind his brother for saftey.

"Ok... sorry" Soundwave whimpered slowly walking over between the twins and Arcee.

Base

"Optimus that's a very drastic move, are you sure it's the right move, and the only one?" Barricade asked the prime placing his sparkling down on the ground.

"Bumblebee is right, he can't stay in the base forever, something has to be done" Optimus sighed watching Bumblebee run over to the bots entering the base.

"It's going to have to be thought through before we even go to do anything" Ratchet spoke his thoughts about the prime's upcoming plan.

"What's going on?" Sideswipe laughed as he gave Bumblebee a piggyback ride.

"Whoa what's going on in here, something important?" Wheeljack asked as he and Bulkhead entered the base.

"Do you have to shout everytime you two speak?" Prowl growled at the two wreckers.

"Sorry forgot to use my inside voice!" Wheeljack joked with the officer.

"Just ignor them, it might make somewhat happy" Hound suggested to the moody black and white mech.

"Bumblebee you think you can paint me a picture?" Optimus cooed taking Bumblebee from the silver twin.

"Yeah!" Bumblebee chirped with joy as he was placed on the ground.

"Good I'd like that, but keep the painting in your room please" Optimus continued as he watched Bumblebee bound down the hall into his room.

"Ok the fam damnly is here, what's going on?" Sunstreaker asked impatiently waiting for the prime to speak to the team.

"This is not a for sure plan yet, but I have been thinking and planning, Megatron's assassination" Optimus announced to his autobots recieving mixed emotions.

"Um... well uh..."

"I know predicting what could possibly happen if we did so is many things, so if you have any opinions on what could happen, I'm wide open to hear them" Optimus told the wondering bots.

"Well my thought is, he's got Shockwave there, and ultimately if he gets all buddy buddy with Starscream, who becomes leader if Megatron goes, they will both stop at nothing to find our base and avenge Megatron" Barricade gave his opinion.

"I agree with half of that, but Shockwave and Starscream are both not to fond with Megatron, so they're already buddies, but to stop at nothing to seek and destroy our base yeah I can understand that" Soundwave and Mirage spoke their logical explanation on what would happen.

"Ok, Mirage and Soundwave what would you suggest on doing to get this bounty off of Bumblebee?" Optimus asked the two brothere that seemed to be thinking good points.

"Well if we were to go through with the assasination of Megatron, we would first have to take out Starscream and Shockwave" Mirage said mapping out his plans.

"Leaving the decepticons leaderless if we were to destroy Megatron after, but some other sucker will soon come to avenge Megatron and take over, but that would take Bumblebee's bounty off" Soundwave added to his brothers plan.

"Ok, anyone think this is a bad idea I would like your opinions too" Optimus spoke up looking around for objections.

"Look Bumblebee has always had a bounty, kill the sparkling, capture the sparkling, now I really want him dead, I mean it's not like this is new to us" Arcee stated.

"It's true... well we don't Optimus, Bee is your sparkling, what do think?" Jazz asked the now quiet prime.

"I don't know you all are saying different things that can and are happening, and they all seem pretty straight forward" Optimus sighed looking down the hallway.

"To be honest, Megatron yeah sure has the entire army and top assassins trying to get Bumblebee, but Megatron really isn't putting much of his own work into this hunt, he obviously has something else on his mind" Ratchet said to the thinking leader.

"We can manage to keep Bumblebee safe here, it's the rest of the world that get's Megatron's fury" Prowl added.

"We can all take turns sparkling sitting, no big deal, it's better then fighting a whole new war" Hound spoke up.

"Whatever you choose Optimus, we'll be there" Arcee said before walking down the hallway.

later while Optimus was trying to coax Bumblebee into recharge, he mulled over his teams thoughts and plans, he didn't want to start another war for Bumblebee or anyone to live through, he didn't want to cause more stress for his team, but he wanted to give Bumblebee some freedom and more safety.

"Da!" Bumblebee's happy chirp brought the leader out of his daze and brought his attention to the sparkling standing infront of him on the ground wanting up on the berth with him.

"What is it little one?" Optimus cooed picking up the yellow sparkling.

"What you thinking bout?" Bumblebee asked crawling over the prime.

"Many things little one" Optimus sighed starring at his ceiling.

"Like what?" Bumblebee chirped crawling back onto the prime.

"You should be recharging not asking questions you little trouble maker" Optimus playfully growled liffting Bumblebee above him.

"Aaah!" Bumblebee squealed with laughter as he was lifted above the prime laying on the berth.

"Time to recharge ok?" Optimus cooed lowering Bumblebee down putting Bumblebee's helm against his.

"Ok" Bumblebee tiredly clicked as Optimus placed him on his warm chest.

"Goodnight little one" Optimus whispered as Bumblebee quickly fell into recharge to the rhythm of the primes spark.


	27. A plan is born

"Can I go out?"

"No you have to stay in the base until your bounty is lifted Bumblebee" Ratchet sighed as he continued to work.

"Come on Bee let's go find something to do" Jazz said walking over to the medic and sparkling.

"Look I don't want to say anything!" Sideswipe shouted at his twin as they entered the main room Grabbing Prowl, Arcee, and Soundwaves attention.

"It's a great plan!" Sunstreaker shouted back at his twin walking past Ratchet Jazz and Bumblebee.

"I know but it's a great risk too, you idiot!" Sideswipe turned around and growled at his twin.

"Oh I'm the idiot!" Sunstreaker snarled grabbing Sideswipe threateningly.

"Whoa chill!" Jazz said as the twins went for eachother.

"Ok boys what's going on!?" Ratchet and Prowl cut in the argument pulling the two apart.

"Sideswipe has a game changing plan and dosen't want to say anything!" Sunstreaker hissed giving Sideswipe an evil stare.

"That's not true, he's lying!" Sideswipe lied pathetically.

"Ok What's going on?" Optimus said sternly as he and Arcee approached with Soundwave.

"Aparently Sideswipe has an idea that could change things" Ratchet replied to the prime as he held Sideswipe back from killing his twin.

"Is this true Sideswipe?" Optimus asked focusing in the struggling silver twin.

"Yes..." Sideswipe sighed giving Sunstreaker an evil glare as Ratchet released him.

"Then why are you two arguing?" Arcee cut in the conversation.

"Because there brothers, thwy rgue over everything" Soundwave joked sarcastically.

"...Yeah lets go with tha.."

"Sideswipe?" Optimus growled wanting the real answer from the twin, as Optimus got a sudden hug from Bumblebee hugging his leg.

"It's because this isn't a easy plan, it's very life threatening" Sideswipe sighed sadly, looking at the floor.

"Well alot of our missions are, Sideswipe..."

"Prowl this isn't a partner mission it's a one bot mission" Sideswipe interupted the officer, in a very upset tone.

"Then tell us the plan, so we no why" Ratchet said in a annoyed but worried tone.

"Ok, I've figured out a way to lift Bee's bounty and get loads of imformation from the cons at the same time" Sideswipe started.

"This sounds good" Barricade said walking up to the group with Wheeljack and Bulkhead.

"What's going on with everyone crowding in the main room?" Hound asked walking out from the hallway with a data pad.

"Plan to lift Bumblebee's bounty and get imformation from the cons" Arcee answered as the green bot approached.

"We send a fake traitor, to go join Megatron's decepticons, while learning information and their plans the bot will challenge Starscream and Shockwave to a battle to the death, or on certain missions or outings with either one, assassinate them quietly, then come back and Megatron's key players will be gone making him an easy target" Sideswipe finally gave his full out plan.

"Why can't you be smart like this all the time?" Ratchet scoffed throwing his helm back.

"It's a very good plan Sideswipe, dangerous but good" Optimus praised the silver twin.

"Yeah but it's a one bot mission" Sideswipe reminded the team.

"Well it has to be a bot that would be believable, a bot the cons don't know of that well, a bot that can get in and out fairly easily, kill silently or viciously" The team listed off what was recomended for this mission.

"Mirage..." Optimus sighed looking at Ratchet who also knew that bot was Mirage.

"The cons have no imformation of him what so ever except Soundwave being his brother, his information is encrypted so well that not even Soundwave could get to it, Mirage's info has to be like that" Ratchet said as worried faces filled the room.

"Mirage is the best soldier for the job, he's proved that enough times" Optimus added to the medics words.

"But Optimus Shockwave knows him from when we were sparklings, when we were caught and thrown into that facility to make super soldiers, Mirage escaped missing the rest of his training, Shockwave was our teacher, he will remember!" Soundwave panicked grabbing the teams attention.

"Soundwave I understand this will be difficult for you if Mirage agree's to this mission, but I promise if this mission goes to far we will fight to get Mirage back" Optimus reassured the worried faceless brother.

"He's to small bot compared to the cons he wont stand a chance" Soundwave cried.

"Whoa, we having a staff meeting?" an italian accent came from behind by the enterance of the base.

Everyone stayed silent as Mirage walked over he gave an odd look to the group, even Jazz and the twins looked worried.

"Did someone die, what the hell?" Mirage asked in an annoyed but concerned tone.

"Mirage I have a mission for you, it's a difficult and life threatening but I have confidence that you are able to do this mission" Optimus spoke breaking the silence in the room.

"Oook, what mission?" Mirage asked in a confused tone.

"You will be a traitor to the autobots and will be joining the decepticon ranks, going to collect vital information, but mainly going to assassinate two cons, Starscream and Shockwave" Optimus briefed the spy on his mission.

"...Sounds like fun..." Mirage uneasily laughed rubbing the back of his helm.

"You don't have to do this" Arcee told the red spy that was prepping himself for his mission.

"This will help lift Bee's bounty I'm here to help, this is what I was trained for, my only worry is Soundwave, I don't want him to try anything stupid and get himself killed" Mirge sighed replying to the femme.

"He wont I'll make sure" Arcee promissed the red mech, following himtowards the enterance.

"Plus the only con I don't really want to deal with is on my list for assassination" Mirage sighed looking at the femme with sad optics.

"Shockwave" Arcee sighed looking away.

"Yeah, but I'll be fine, can't hide from that brute forever" Mirage perked as Bumblebee ran over hugging Mirages leg tightly.

"Rawge don't have to go" Bumblebee bleeped looking up at the brave spy.

"Aw Bee, I'm only going for a little while, and it will let you leave the base without the cons comming after you" Mirage cooed picking the sparkling up.

"You ready Mirage?" Optimus asked approaching the three.

"Yes... I am..." Mirage replied unesily, handing Bumblebee over to Arcee, noticing Soundwave keeping his distance and watching from across the room.

Mirage gave a small wave to Soundwave, who turned away not wanting to watch his brother leave.

"Alright you two I've locked onto a decepticon squad mining energon, put on a good show" Ratchet said starting up the bridge.

"Alright ready?" Optimus asked positioning himself to toss Mirage out the bridge and put up a fight.

"Yep go!" Mirage shut his optics as Ootimus threw him easily in the bridge out landing a few feet away from mining cons.

"Traitor!" Optimus shouted pointing his gun at Mirage's downed frame, grabbing the earadicons attention.

"How dare you try to assassinate my son, you're a decepticon not any sort of Autobot!" Optimus continued on.

"Yeah I was closer then Shockwave and Starscream where to murding your pathetic piece of scrap, you call your son, my brother betrayed the and joined the wrong side!" Mirage hissed hitting Optimus's gun out of the way, throwing the prime off balance.

"My brother is pathetic, so he joined your pathetic band of morons, you always lose Optimus!" Mirage growled kicking Optimus's knee joint making the prime fall to his knees.

"I wont kill you" Mirage said as he hooked the primes neck with his sharp blade.

"Megatron wants the glory of doing that, himself" Mirage hissed as the earadicons approached cautiously, watching Mirage let Arcee and Jazz help Optimus back through the bridge.

Arcee holding Mirage at gun point as they slowly went through the bridge leaving the cons to deal with Mirage.


	28. Silent traitor

"Alright Mirage we're patched into your optics we will be able to see and hear what ever you do" Ratchet said over the spys comm.

"Bravo, I've never seen so much betrayal from such a small autobot such as yourself, and you took Optimus with ease, you know the spots to hit" Starscream sinisterly spoke as he appraoched the red mech that stood in silence as the seeker walked around him, inspecting his frame.

"Tell me, you were trying to kill that pathetic runt?" Starscream cut to the argument the traitor Autobot had with the prime.

"Yes that sparkling is a danger, who knows what powers he holds, and weather he'll use them to destroy all of us" Mirage hissed following Stascreams moves with his helm.

"We could use a soldier like you, come so lord Megatron himself can judge you" Starscream said as he escorted Mirage towards the Nemessis.

"Who is this?" Megatron snarled wondering why an autobot was on his ship.

"A traitor of the autobots, he tried to offline that nephew of yours, and Optimus kicked him to the curb" Starscream explained to the angry warlord and assassin.

Mirage looked up at Shockwave for a moment, before quickly looking away as Shockwave looked him over.

"Lord Megatron this autobot was in that secret facility, where we were creating the ultimate super soldiers, he was the one that escaped" Shockwave notified his leader, recognizing the small red mech.

"...The one who escaped, oh how fortunate we need more assassins" Megatron smiled evily.

"Lord Megatron, he escaped intensive training and never finished, may I have permission to continue this pathetic looking assassin's training?" Shockwave asked the evil leader sinisterly.

"Permission granted, anything to help wipe that sparkling out of this universe!" Megatron growled leaving the two as he and Starscream left.

"Training shall be fun, hope you enjoy pain!" Shockwave laughed evily as he grabbed and dragged Mirage down the hallway by his doorwings.

"Oh scrap this is going well..." Sideswipe whimpered holding his helm.

"This is what I meant!" Soundwave cried as he watched Mirage struggle as he was dragged down the hall into a training room.

"I can walk you cyclopes!" Mirage growled as he stumbled, after Shockwave tossed him infront of him.

"Haven't heard that one before... now do you have any memory of your training, or have you gone full out training with the autobots?" Shockwave sighed already regretting doing this.

Mirage didn't answer that question, nor did he have time as Shockwave unexpectidly swung his gigantic claw knocking Mirage off his peds, Mirage saw it comming back and he quickly scrambled to his peds jumping over the swinging claw dodging it twice doing a few flips before holding his arm up stopping the devastating claw with his sword.

"You've gotten weak, move your peds in the right position, this is pathetic!" Shockwave snarled firing at Mirage's peds and hitting the red bot into a wall.

"You're lucky to have come back to the right side, bring back that super soldier you were trained to be!" Shockwave hissed holding Mirage against the wall, before letting him fall.

"Yeah real lucky..." Mirage gasped getting back up and shaking the pain away.

"Ugh... Now that I see you fully grown, we would have killed you, you're to small and scrawny, but Megatron thinks you can be of use, he must see something I don't" Shockwave growled before leaving the spy to lick his wounds.

"Just cause I'm not 40ft tall..." Mirage rolled his optics as Megatron approached him.

"You are skilled but not skilled enough, your training will continue until I say you are ready to join our cause" Megatron hissed as he escorted the beaten spy to the medbay.

"Geez we're letting autobot's walk around on the ship?" Knockout said sarcastically as Megatron and Mirage entered.

"Repair this pathetic mech, and find out anything search through his imformation, he has come to join our ranks" Megatron ordered the medic before turning and leaving the spy and medic.

"So come to join the winning team huh?" Knockout greeted Mirage escorting him onto the medical berth.

Mirage didn't answer just sighed and sat on the medical berth leaking energon in various places.

"So what's you're title hmm?" Knockout asked as he started to repair the quiet mech, Mirage flinched as Knockout examined his worst wounds first.

"Don't get jumpy now, I'm here to help" Knockout chuckled at the silent mechs wariness.

"I still haven't got a name, who are you?" Knockout asked again getting no reply.

"Well this is amazing, you're actually being a medic?" Starscream retorted as he entered the medical bay.

"I take great intrest in my medical expertise Starscream, maybe not with you but I can do medical work" Knockout sighed rolling his optics as he finished up on repairing Mirage.

"Mhmm so I've noticed" Starscream gave a low growl as he walked around the room inspecting tools and what not.

"Oh I've been trying to get this new recruits name but haven't got a sound out of the little stealth bot, does he speak?" Knockout turned and asked the irritable seeker.

"Yes he most certainly does, but like his brother, he is deemed the silent type" Starscream answered the medics question and appraoched the very emotionless spy.

"I just need a name, lord Megatron told me to get his imformation" Knockout continued to speak to the second in command.

"Oh yes, Mirage is this weaklings title" Starscream answered as he examined Mirage who didn't even seem to notice the seeker was there.

Mirage kept his optics on the wall ahead of him, ignoring everything around him, Mirage knew less communication with the cons mean't less friends to make or please, he wasn't social anyway.

"Mirage uhuh... well he must not have had a great run with any of the autobots there's absolutely no imformation on him at all" Knockout said in very shocked tone.

"As far as we know he was one of the origanal super soldiers we were creating before the war really begun, he was the only one to escape" Starscream gave the medic what little imformation they knew about the bot sitting before them.

"You mean the only one good enough to escape, that place was locked down tighter then the allsparks chamber" Knockout corrected the seeker.

"Yes well training like that, I suppose can back fire on you" Starscream shrugged walking towards the door.

"Shockwave will continue you're training after this, he will continue until your training is comeplete, so Knockout make sure he's healthy enough to go for a few days without stopping" Starscream sinisterly laughed before leaving the two red mechs.

"Well I don't see why you can't continue your training, here have some energon it's the last your going to get for a while" Knockout sighed handing Mirage an energon cube.

Mirage sighed and took the energon cube handed to him, and drank it, knowing he needed all the strength he could get.

Base

"We should pull him off the mission!" Soundwave said for the hundredth time.

"Mirage can get through the training Soundwave, you did" Jazz tried to comfort the faceless seeker.

"I bearly made it through, like Shockwave said all the small bots were killed off" Soundwave replied to the lieutenant.

"Don't mistake Mirage's smaller build for a weakness Soundwave, Mirage has fought nothing but bigger Mechs" Jazz tried easing the brothers worry.


	29. Battle to the death

Two days later

Bumblebee sat on the ground by Ratchet's peds while the medic worked, Bumblebee listened to both Arcee and Soundwave continuesly worry for Mirage's safety.

"Alright sparkling, I don't want to step on you" Ratchet cooed picking Bumblebee up and placing him on a counter.

"Ratch were's da?" Bumblebee chirped as he hugged his favorite toy rubber ball.

"He's topside observing the skies sparkling why?" Ratchet asked as he caught Bumblebee after he jumped off the counter.

"I wanted to see da" Bumblebee bleeped running off and climbing up the large stairs one by one.

Eventually getting to the top of the stairs and outside, Bumblebee walked slowly over to the silent still prime.

"Da?"

"Bumblebee, what are you doing up here?" Optimus gasped turning and promptly picking up his sparkling.

"Why's Mirage not here?" Bumblebee asked as he stared at the stars with Optimus.

"He's doing a special mission, right now" Optimus answered his sparklings question.

"How come Mirage dosen't talk or play with others?" Bumblebee continued his questions.

"Well that's the way he is little one, maybe that's a question you should ask him yourself" Optimus cooed looking at his yellow sparkling.

"When's Mirage comming home?" Bumblebee chirped looking up at prime.

"Not sure little one, but soon I hope" Optimus sighed looking back into the night sky.

Nemesis

"You are learning quickly, but are you learning fast enough?!" Shockwave hissed evily, getting tired of only using melee, chargin his cannon he fired at Mirage.

Mirage quickly dodged a one of Shockwave's devastating cannon blasts, and dodged his huge razor claw, Mirage moved quickly and without warning hooked the assassins cannon arm with the end of his arm blade jolting Shockwave forward, Mirage took that opportunity to use his sniper rifle to fire at the unstable mechs optic, hitting right on target.

Shockwave wailed and tried jarring his arm loose from the spys sword but that only resulted in him tear his arm off almost completely.

Mirage dodged the energon that splatered on the floor from the 40ft assassin, Mirage stabed his swords into Shockwaves legs pulling them out before kicking the fresh stab wounds as hard as he could.

"AAAH!" Shockwave yelped with great pain dropping to his his knees, holding his optic in pain.

Shockwave gasped as Mirage's sword stabed through his claw arm, before Mirage tackled him onto his back pinning him down the red mech threatened the assissin by holding his blade right against the Shockwave's neck cable.

"Don't ever underestimate me again!" Mirage growled raising his arm that his other blade was on.

"Alright stop, that's enough!" Megatron and Starscream walked over, stopping the fight before things got to far.

"I've seen enough, and it looks as if the student has surpassed the teacher by far, you fight just like a decepticon" Megatron praised Mirage after pulling the spy off of the wounded Shockwave.

Base

"He did fight just like a con..." Arcee said in shock.

"It took us months if not years to conquer training, he did it in days" Soundwave said in cheerier tone then usual.

Nemessis

"What a wonderful asset you will be to this army" Megatron continued to praise Mirage as Knockout helped Shockwave up taking him to the sidelines of the training room.

"I would love to see what you could do in a battle to the death match" Megatron excitedly spoke with the silent mech.

"I challenge Starscream to a death match" Mirage finally spoke up getting a frightened gasp from Starscream.

"Blood thirsty are we?" Megatron evily laughed giving starscream a smile.

"Lord Megatron you can't be serious, I'm your second in command!" Starscream pleaded as the battle scene was prepared.

"Not a very good one at that" Megatron replied waving off the whiney seeker, letting the battle begin.

"And remember anything goes, one of you will die!" Megatron announced as the two mechs began.

Base

"Mirage what have you gotten yourself into..." Arcee sighed with great worry.

Starscream of course took the first shot at the small spy, missing by many feet, Mirage dodged as missiles and plasma round where fired at him.

Mirage noticed Starscream obviously was not a close combat fighter, he sneekily came closer every time he dodged at the seekers fire arms, finally getting close enough to the unwise seeker, Mirage summersaulted towards the seeker and with one mighty kick he threw the seeker into the wall.

"Fine bring it you stupid piece of scrap metal!" Starscream gasped firing missiles rapidly at Mirage.

Mirage quickly transformed to dodge a few missiles he almost got taken out by, transforming again, firing a sniper round at the seekers right arm causing the seeker to fire up at the ceiling.

"Aaah, you little... come here!" Starscream hissed in pain angirly chasing after the speedy spy.

"I'm going to tear you apart!" Starscream snarled as he prepared his razor clwas for tearing up Mirage's plating.

Finally getting smart, Starscream fired a missile uhead of Mirage, causing the spy to get hit by it knocking Mirage back.

Mirage got swiped by three claws of starscream's before painfully jumping out of the way tunring invisible.

"Your going to play shy are we!?" Starscream warily chuckled, he was scared and Mirage could hear it in his voice.

"The only energon on the floor right now is yours!" Starscream through out threats, before firing madly at anything he thought he saw move.

Mirage still invisible, dodged every shot firing his own he shot Starscream in the left optic causing the seeker to yelp in pain and stummble backwards.

Mirage the suddenly appeared out of nowhere and tackled the seeker down having one arm blade stabed into the seekers chest, Mirage held his other to Starscream's throat.

"Any last things you want to say before your painfull death?" Mirage hissed as Starscream panicked gasping and weezing for life.

"Don't kill me please!" Starscream whimpered grabbing onto Mirage's arm.

Mirage shook his helm and fully stabbed the seekers spark ending the second in commands life cycle.


	30. A losing battle

"Wow... that was..."

"Quick?" Sunstreaker finished his brothers sentence as they just watched Mirage finish off Starscream.

"To quick, and with no mercy what so ever" Hound said almost in a frightened tone.

"We would of at least hesitated to offline Starscream, Mirage didn't I..." Prowl started to speak before Sodeswipe cut in.

"Alright hey, look guys his mission was to assassinate Starscream and Shockwave, his completed one part of his mission, does it really matter how he does it?" Sideswipe reminded the team of the spy's mission.

"Yes in a way, he killed Starscream like a stone cold killer, he didn't really even have second thoughts" Prowl answered the silver twins question.

"Look Sideswipe is right, it is his mission to assassinate those two, he has finished one, I will keep in mind of his ways and make sure the decepticons have not change our fellow autobot, let him finish the mission and not be judged" Optimus finally got tired of the team jusging the spy's tactics.

Nemessis

"Very well done, you're perfect for the job, your stealth and skill is just magnificent for the assassination of that sparkng" Megatron hissed as he walked over to the energon covered mech.

"Yes well done..." Shockwave growled, seeing Megatron favor Mirage more and more.

"You and Shockwave shall go and out and hunt non stop until that sparkling is nothing but ash" Megatron continued to explain his missions.

"Knockout disspose of this pathetic thing, and get him cleaned up" Megatron oredered kicking Starscream's body and giving Mirage a push towards the medic.

"Yes of course lord Megatron" Knockout replied as a few earadicons came and grabbed Starscream's frame and followed Mirage and Knockout down the hall.

"Shockwave ready your weapons, for your mission, whoever brings me that sparklings head will be my next right hand, don't let it be that little assassin, if you do, you are really to pathetic to work for my army" Megatron threatened the one opticed giant before turning and leaving.

"Yes lord Megatron..." Shockwave sighed angirly and went to prepare his weapons.

"I guess we were majorly wrong about a small thing like you only made to be a pethetic stealth drone" Knockout said as he wiped off the seekers spilt energon off of Mirage.

"Ow!" Mirage yelped as Knockout got to his left side that Starscream sliced open.

"Hmm looks like old Starscream left you scars to remember him by" Knockout mentioned as he gently cleaned up Mirage's wound, just as Shockwave came in the room.

"Mirage lets move, no time shall be wasted!" Shockwave hissed holding the door open and waiting for the spy to come.

"I'm not finished with him though" Knockout hissed at Shockwave.

"To bad, a little dried energon and a few scars wont hurt him!" Shockwave growled as Mirage walked out the door.

Knockout threw his arms up and rolled his optics and turned back to his work letting Shockwave leave without a fight.

"And you, stay the hell out of my way!" Shockwave threatened Mirage before walking through a bridge that led into a canyon.

"Since you don't fly I suppose most of our seeking with be on the ground" Shockwave said to Mirage as he walked ahead.

Mirage saw this as a perfect opportuninty to end his mission and quickly, Mirage quickly turned invisible, grabbing the one grenade he had and quickly sticking it to the assassins leg waiting for detanation.

"Mirage?" Shockwave called turning and not seeing the mech anywhere.

As Mirage waited for the detanation he scaled the cliff wall and waited for perfect moment.

Shockwave yelped as an explosion rang through the air, the explosion blew up his right leg causing him to drop, Mirage lept off the cliff and was about to land on Shockwaves helm but Shockwave saw his clear frame and swung his massive claw catching Mirage with it and pinning him to ground.

Mirage gave a pained yelp as the crunching sound of his frame came as he met the ground, Shockwave growled and watched Mirage struggle and get crushed under his claw.

"Starscream may not have been a challenge, but I sure as hell am not going to be no coward about taking you on!" Shockwave snarled pushing harder down crushing Mirage's circuitry.

Base

"Mirage is going to get killed we have to help him!" Soundwave and Arcee panicked as they watched Mirage slowly lose.

"I'm trying to get a location, but Shockwave must be using a a distortion or something!" Ratchet panicked.

Mirage transformed his sniper and fired at Shockwave's optic shatering it completely this time.

"Aaah!" Shockwave screamed as his vision slowly faded, he saw Mirage get up and fired at everything.

Mirage jumped and fliped over many shots, every move sending serring pain through his frame.

"I'm going to kill you!" Shockwave threatened and snarled thrashing about as Mirage did quick slices and stabs to the dying assassin, Shockwave swung his claw unexpectedly and actually hit Mirage throwing him into very sharpe rocks, slicing the red mech up.

Mirage dod not hesitate to get up, he ignored his pain and went back for his finale blow, he lept onto Shockwave's frame standing on the chest of the giant, Mirage stabed his blade into Shockwave's neck cables.

Shockwave howled in pain, knowing the exact location of the spy, he took his claw and stabbed Mirage's side piercing the mechs nerves.

Mirage cried out in pain, but focused on finishing his mission, he took his blade and pulled across the neck cables decapitating Shockwave.

As Shockwave helm hit the ground, his massive body collapsed taking Mirage with it, Mirage twisted himself around after the claw let go, and stabed his blad into the spark chamber of Shockwave the impact of the ground pushing the blade completley in.

"I've got him, lets go!" Ratchet announced as Mirage's signal came faintly on.


	31. Welcome home?

Mirage gasped as the massive body was lifted off of him pulling him up with it as he blade was still stuck in the chest of the body.

"Careful we don't want to cause anymore damage to him, lower it so Mirage isn't hanging" Ratchet told the wreckers as they gently lowered the stuck spy down slightly.

"I've got you friend" Optimus said as he held Mirage as Ratchet worked to get his blade free of the spark chamber.

"Got it, Optimus you securely have Mirage?" Ratchet asked before loosening the blade.

"Yes Ratchet" Optimus answered, as Mirage finally got free from the frame.

Mirage looked around seeing the two wreckers and the twins standing protectively around, Mirage could bearly comprehend what was going on, all he knew was he was not going to be carried into the base, so he very stubbornly hopped out of Optimus's arms and stumbled onto his knees on his landing, Ratchet and Optimus were the first to rush to Mirage's aid.

"I'm... fine..." Mirage growled pushing away the helping servos, as he struggled to stand up.

"Mirage you have significant internal nerve damage, you are not fit to walk on your own, you're only damaging yourself more" Ratchet told the stubborn assassin.

"I'll manage..." Mirage sighed in an annoyed tone as he took small steps forward.

Optimus then sighed waving the twins over to help their adopted brother.

"Well at least let us help you walk" Sideswipe said as he and Sunstreaker let Mirage wrap his arms around their waists for support walking through the bridge.

"Mirage, are you ok!?" Arcee gasped as her and Soundwave rushed over to help.

"You're not ok!" Soundwave answered as he felt his brothers spark fading quickly, as energon leaked from various gash wounds.

"Move please give me space to work, I have to get him into stable condition" Ratchet growled to the crowding team.

"Da!" Bumblebee bleeped running over to Optimus who followed Ratchet into the med bay.

"Yes little one?" Optimus asked quickly picking Bumblebee up before he got in the way of large peds.

"Is Mirage going to be ok?" Bumblebee asked with great worry in his optics.

"I don't have that answer little one, but I hope so" Optimus sighed walking over to Soundwave and Arcee.

"How was Shockwave?" Arcee asked trying to get her worries off of the red mech.

"Don't expect him to be seen running around, only buried" Optimus sighed handing Bumblebee over to Arcee.

"See you can leave the base now Bee" Arcee cooed to the sparkling in her arms.

"Soundwave I wont pretend to know how it feels to just be getting to know your brother again to be suddenly losing him once more, but your brothers bravery is not just blown past us, he is very skilled and an unbelievable soldier, he is also very strong, and has proved that enough times, but right now he needs you to use your strength and keep faith in him Ratchet is going to do his best to give you your brother in good condition, you have many supporters here to help you" Optimus reasured the worried sick faceless seeker.

"Yeah here's one of your supporters comming in for a hug" Arcee said giving the sparkling to the seeker.

Bumblebee eagerly wrapped his arms around the seekers neck hugging him tightly, Soundwave sighed putting his arms around the sparkling returning the hug.

"The twins will definately understand your pain, going to them would be a wise choice" Optmus suggested to the saddened seeker.

"Thanks Optimus" Soundwave thanked the leader as he walked off to see the twins.

"Hey Sideswipe, Sunstreaker" Soundwave greeted the to concerned mechs.

"Bee!" Bumblebee chirped raising his arms and giggling.

"Hey you two, how you doing Soundwave?" Sunstreaker asked giving concern to the seekers feelings.

"I'm fine, it's Mirage who needs to be asked" Soundwave answered placing Bumblebee back on the ground.

"We know, but we asked you though" Sideswipe replied to the seekers comment.

"I'm just glad he's back and safe" Soundwave admitted just as Ratchet walked away from the med bay.

"Mirage is stable, but stubborn, it's going to take more than Starscream and Shockwave to take Mirage down" Ratchet announced getting sighs of relief from everyone.

"And before you ask yes you can go see him, he should be comming to now" Ratchet said watching as Soundwave and the others quickly went over.

"Hey buddy, that was one hell of a fight" Sideswipe cooed to the waking spy.

"Yes Sideswipe, thank you for stating the obvious" Mirage sighed rolling his optics from where he lay.

"Glad to know you're better" Sideswipe smiled backing away so the others could see the usual moody spy.

"Hi Mirage!" Bumblebee chirped climbing up on the berth and hugging the recovering mech.

"Aw hey little guy, you're free to run around outside now, no more hiding in the base" Mirage cooed as he slowly and painfully sat up.

"Mirage don't move around if it hurts" Soundwave warned his wounded but healthy brother.

"Soundwave you know I'm just stubborn like that" Mirage chuckled at his concerned brother.

"Yeah it's you stubborness that gets you into situations like these" Soundwave teased his brother.

"Hey don't judge me I get the job done one way or another" Mirage shrugged giving Soundwave a smile.

"Unfortunetly your way is keep pushing until that last bit of strength is lost" Soundwave crossed his arms wishing he could smile back.

"Hey I finished my training and kicked decepticon ass, it was a very intense and somewhat fun mission" Mirage told his brother.

"Fun, fun how?" Prowl asked with a hint of suspicion in his tone.

"Starscream was such a whimp, his cries for mercy where hilarious, Shockwave was a challenge but his cries were funny when I shot him in the optic" Mirage laughed getting fake smiles and laughes.

Ratchet and Prowl both turned and looked to Optimus who had a very concerned look.

"Ha ha you've been spending to much time with the cons Mirage" Sideswipe tried joking with the mech.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mirage asked defensively giving Sideswipe a suspicious look.

"Uh nothing, apple pie?" Sideswipe smiled trying to change the subject.

"What?"

"Never mind" Sideswipe chuckled hiding behind his brother.

"Look nothing has changed I'm still the same me, I would never go decepticon" Mirage told his fellow teammates.

"Exactly nothing has changed" Prowl and Ratchet agreed walking off with Optimus.


	32. Autobot Mirage

Hound sighed and follwed the three to the other side of the room, out ear shot from the others.

"Whoa whoa whoa back up man, I know what you three are going to talk about, Mirage isn't some kind of monster that's going to turn on us just cause he has decepticon training in him, I mean he was originally trained by them anyway, he was brought to us like that Mirage hasn't changed" Jazz said jumping infront of the four mechs.

"That's exactly it Jazz, Mirage hasn't changed, he's always hiding and being silent you never know when he'll pop up or attack, he has a hate out for the humans he has always been blood thirsty" Prowl replied to his adopted son.

"Hey Ironhide was blood thirsty all the time you going to call him a traitor to?" Jazz retorted to the officer.

"Ironhide might have been blood thristy, but we could always trust him" Ratchet mentioned to the lieutenant.

"Soundwave and Barricade were both cons, and we trust them, for all we know they could be on the same type of mission we just put Mirage on" Jazz growled catching the twins attention.

"What's going on?" Sunstreaker and Sideswipe asked as they joined the group.

"They think Mirage is a con" Jazz hissed to the twins.

"Pfft Mirage, no way?" Sideswipe laughed jokingly.

"I mean the mechs got his moments but seriously" Sunstreaker joked with his brother both recieving no laughter.

"Oh come on just cause he talked about his kills, we've all had those moments when were proud of our victorious mission!" Sideswipe snapped at the four mechs.

"Come on you guys raised him, Hound what you're just going to disown him cause he said a few words that sounded like it came from Ironhide" Sunstreaker added to his brothers words.

"This is pathetic we know him better then that, somewhere in that silent stealthy killer is a big softie like... you know I would have said Arcee but she's freaking scary, so I'll say Elita" Jazz said catching Optimus's change of emotion.

"We all know Mirage isn't the perfect, cuddly loving bot, and sure he has a dislike for humans, but he has never done anything to hurt anyone not purposely" Sideswipe finished the speech.

"...Boys your point is proven, but it dosen't mean Mirage is off the hook, as long as that completion of decepticon training dosen't turn on us, there is no reason to worry" Ratchet sighed as the group split into differen't places in the main room.

"Hey no rush on that race Mirage, you wont be leaving the base for awhile" Barricade chuckled at with the red mech.

"I certainly wont be leaving the base anytime soon" Mirage gave a small chuckle.

"Me neither" Bumblebee chirped shaking his helm from where he sat on Mirage.

"What?" many gasps came from the small crowd around the med bay.

"I'm staying with Mirage until he get better" Bumblebee sternly said before looking up at Mirage.

"Aw that's sweet little guy, but you're aloud to leave the base now don't you want to?" the italian accent cooed to the sparkling.

"No you are worth waiting for more then freedom" Bumblebee clicked to the mech, before giving him a hug.

"Aw Bee, thank you" Mirage cooed hugging the sparkling back.

"You tell me what con would do that?" Jazz leaned over to the twins.

"Uh Soundwave and Barricade, duh!" Sideswipe pointed out.

"No I mean't hypothetically!" Jazz shook his helm doing a facepalm.

"Oooh none then" Sideswipe corrected himself.

"Idiot..." Sunstreaker threw his helm back and sighed.

"Oh and you've never made a mistake in your life!?" Sideswipe growled at his twin.

"It's not easy being perfect Sideswipe, but I manage" Sunstreaker replied smugly.

"Perfection is for princesses and Ratchet, your just one of those sad excueses of a person, that thinks perfection is an actual form of life!" Sideswipe told his brother the truth behind perfection.

"Sideswipe's got you on that one" Jazz chuckled at Sunstreaker, recieving an angry glare from the golden twin.

The next day

"Hey lil Bee the twins and I are going for an adventure run, you wanna come?" Jazz asked running past the med bay.

"No I'm staying with Mirage" Bumblebee shook his helm letting the three leave.

"Bumblebee, little guy you can't stay cooped up like this while I do nothing while I recover" Mirage sighed to the sparkling.

"But I wanna stay with you" Bumblebee bleeped in an adorable tone.

"Fine as you wish" Mirage smiled letting the sparkling have his way.

"Mirage?"

"Yes sparkling?" Mirage answered the sparklings call.

"Why you not like to be with others?" Bumblebee bleeped his question recieving a fright and panick from the red mech.

"Well I uh... I don't know Bumblebee, I just don't know how I suppose, never got the chnace really to learn how, all I knew and was told was you're are to live to work as a super soldier nothing else, you werent aloud to make friends or have time to socialize, and when I met the twins and Jazz they brought me into their world and I didn't know what to do, so I did as I was taught and stayed silent amongst others no one trusted me except the twins and Jazz, and it still seems to be that way, except this time Soundwave is here and he trusts me, I hope" Mirage sighed explaining to the sparkling why he didn't socialize like he did.

"I taught myself to only speak when spoken to, I went years and months without saying a word or making any sound, I still can, but being on a small team in a smal. base everyone wants to socialize and it's hard not to hide from everyone" Mirage continued to explain.

"What bout Cee?" Bumblebee bleeped knowing those two were very close.

"Yes I'm am social with Arcee, she does most of the talking, I would rather listen to Arcee's problems and concerns then talk about what I want to" Mirage answered the sparkling.

"What do you wanna talk bout?" Bumblebee asked the spy curiously.

"To be honest, I don't know what I would talk about, I've never thought about it" Mirage gave his honest answer to the sparkling as Soundwave approached.

"How are you feeling?" Soundwave asked crouching down to be level with his brother on the berth.

"Feeling the pain today for sure" Mirage answered as he slowly began to sit up.

"Maybe you shouldn't be moving around like this" Soundwave suggested, as he hefted his brother into a sitting position

"Thanks, I know I shouldn't be but I'm just sitting it's not like I'm running around like a speed racer" Mirage snorted.

"How about energon are getting any?" Soundwave asked seeing two full energon cubes sitting next to the spy on a small mobile table.

"Yeah I will..." Mirage rolled his optics at the energon.

"Mirage, you need that to get your strength back up" Soundwave sighed worriedly at his brother.

"Fine whatever..." Mirage growled, drinking some energon, not bothering to agrue with his brother he knew he was just caring for him.

"I'm just caring for you like a brother should" Soundwave told his slightly annoyed brother.

"More like a mother, Soundwave" Mirage teased the faceless seeker.

"Hey!" Soundwave whined folding his arms.

"Hey what ever makes you feel better" Mirage laughed at Soundwave.

"Me kicking you in the ass would probably feel better" Soundwave replied to his brother.

"When I recover, I don't think a ped up my ass is going to heal me" Mirage continued to joke with his brother, making Bumblebee smile with joy for the spy.


	33. Darkness spreading

"Hey Bee I'm going to go meet up with the twins and Jazz want to come?" Barricade asked walking over to the base enterance.

"Um... uh..." Bumblebee finally got his question answered and wanted to go, but he promised Mirage he would stay.

"Go ahead little guy, Soundwave will cover for you until you get back, go have fun" Mirage cooed gesturing to the exit.

"...Ok Mirage, I'll be back!" Bumblebee chirped hugging Mirage before running off with Barricade.

"Have fun" Mirage called after before the two left.

"Recover faster so you can join us" Barricade called back as they left the base.

"I would if I could" Mirage sighed with a smile watching the two dissapear down the base exit.

"Soon enough Mirage, you need a break anyway after that mission" Soundwave told his wrestles brother.

"Breaks, we aren't supposed to take breaks, just keep going" Mirage scoffed looking at a bunch of monitors.

"Mirage don't you know how to have fun?" Soundwave asked his brother in a happy tone.

"Yeah, I had fun all the time, when I was with Jazz and the twins" Mirage answered quickly.

"The twins said you just watched the fun 99% of the time" Soundwave said the true answer.

"Well they dragged me everywhere they went I enjoyed it" Mirage whined trying to admit he could have fun.

"Mirage drink your energon" Soundwave sighed shaking his helm.

"I am, I'm not going to drink it in one gulp like Wheeljack or Bulkhead!" Mirage whined drinking his energon.

"Well the twins said they would help us have brotherly fun, what ever that is" Soundwave mentioned.

"It's a word the twins made up in their thesaurus of life" Mirage sighed rolling his optics.

"Aw Mirage I wanna have brotherly fun don't you?" Soundwave begged his little brother.

"Sure, if you say so" Mirage sighed agreeing with his older brother, as his optics wondered around the room.

"I'm sure we'll have fun, the twins have fun writen all over them" Soundwave cheered making Mirage visibly jump.

"The only thing writen all over the twins is trouble" Ratchet said as he approached the two brothers.

"Maybe but they're fun" Mirage admitted as he looked towards the medic standing beside him.

"Mirage you're free to walk around the base, but hey just warning you, It's going to hurt like hell to move around" Ratchet sighed knowing the spy wasnt much of a bot for sitting around.

"Awesome!" Mirage excitedly cheered jumping off the medical berth landing on his knees after searing pain jolted trough his frame.

"What are you a sparkling, did you already foget you're injured!?" Ratchet growled at the idiotic spy.

"Don't worry Ratchet, I'll take care of him" Soundwave reassured the medic as he helped his brother up.

"I'm sure you will, someone has to" Ratchet scoffed walking back over to his work.

"Thanks for helping me, but I don't need to be sparklingsat" Mirage winced holding onto Soundwave for support.

"Of course not, I'm just here to aid you" Soundwave cooed helping Mirage walk towards the hallway.

"Is Arcee in the base?" Mirage asked as he and Soundwave walked through the hallway.

"Yes, in her room I think" Soundwave said as Mirage pulled towards the femmes room.

"Mirage what are you doing out of the med bay?" Arcee gasped seeing the torn up spy hobbling into her room with Soundwave's help.

"Ratchet said I could, plus I wanted to see you" Mirage said as Arcee rushed over to help him sit on her berth.

"Oh well I was just coming out to see you, you were recharging with Bee earlier so I decieded to work on some data pads and come back later" Arcee replied sitting next to the red mech.

"Did Bee really stay with me all night?" Mirage asked with a smile.

"Yes he did, he really cares about you" Arcee answered Mirage's question.

"I know he does, I just don't know why, I'm boring I don't do anything" Mirage sighed looking at Soundwave.

"Well being a scout, and you two being super soldier spies, you two are big heros to him like Optimus" Arcee explained to the two brothers.

"...Soundwave you can sit down, you don't have to stand you know" Arcee said gesturing to the other side of Mirage where a free spot on her berth was.

"Um well...sure" Soundwave sighed sitting down, not willing to agrue with the femme bot.

"Mirage, are you feeling ok?" Arcee asked noticing the red mech winced in pain from his sides and abdomen.

"No not really, I feel really sick" Mirage admitted to the femme as he tried to calm his systems.

Soundwave didn't waste anytime in doing a advanced scan on his brother to find the problem.

"Dark energon..." Soundwave mumbled to himself as Arcee tried helping Mirage get to Ratchet.

"What?" Arcee asked hearing the seeker say something as she approached her doorway.

"It's dark energon" Soundwave said to himself as he continued to read his scans.

Optimus heard a small commotion down the hallway from his room, and went to go investigate the sound apearing to be coming from the femmes room.

"Dark energon has corrupted his energon lines" Soundwave spoke up as she reached her doorway with Mirage before the red mech dropped weakly to his knees.

"Mirage" Optimus gasped rushing over and scooping the mech up in his arms.

"We need to get him to Ratchet right now" Soundwave told the prime as they rushed off to the med bay.

"What's going on?" Ratchet asked as he quickly appraoched the three bots with a ill looking spy.

"Mirage has been corrupted by energon" Soundwave answered as Optimus lay Mirage back on the medical berth.

"What, Mirage were you exposed to dark energon when you where on the ship?" Ratchet asked the drained spy.

"I don't know... maybe..." Mirage answered trying to stay awake as his optics kept shutting.

"Before I left the cons, there was talk about poisoning the weapons with the dark stuff" Soundwave announced to the three.

"Perhapes that happened who knows, all I know is we nee to flush this stuff out of his system" Ratchet said hooking random tools up to Mirage.

"Can we do that still?" Soundwave questioned the medic.

"It has spread over 90% of his systems, to be honest his systems are actually immune he must have had exposure for a while, it's not doing any harm it's just finishing it's corruption" Ratchet said waltching the diagnostics on the monitor change.

"So you can't remove it?" Arcee asked in concern for the red mech.

"Not without draining his own clean energon" Ratchet replied to the femme.

"So Mirage now has unicrons blood flowing through his viens?" Arcee thought outloud.

"Hey I do to, but I just built an immune to it, I spent so much time with Megatron" Soundwave admitted getting shocked looks.

"Hey I've also got clean energon to, as Mirage does, Megatron probably wanted more power in Mirage and made him immune" Soundwave explained to the three confused bots.

"Ok so nothing is going to change behaviour in Mirage?" Arcee asked curiously and suspiciously.

"No, it shouldn't it didn't with me, plus this is nothing compared to what Megatron does, and Meagtron found a way to control it there's a difference" Soundwave pointed out.

"Yeah I'm no decepticon, trust me..." Mirage joked giving a weak laugh.

"As long as you're alright" Optimus sighed smiling at his assassin.


	34. A cure is here

"He will be sick for a while, until the dark energon completely makes him immune" Ratchet sighed as the the boys Barricade and Bee came in.

"Whoa, hey is something wrong?" Barricade asked placing Bumblebee on the ground.

"Mirage has been corrupted with dark energon" Arcee answered as Bumblebee into her.

"What how, you didn't pick any of that up yesterday Ratch?" Sideswipe asked curiously.

"No nothing was picked up no sign what so ever, I did many tests and scans figuring that Megatron would do something with the dark stuff" Ratchet replied as Bumblebee crawled onto the medical berth and onto Mirage.

"But I don't get it, Bumblebee also was poisoned and we did a transfusion, what makes Mirage differen't" Arcee asked gesturing to Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee's systems wouldn't have been able to handle prure dark energon, the transfusion didn't make him rid the stuff but made it cleaner" Ratchet explained to the femme.

"So Bumblebee has dark energon in him?" Optimus asked watching his concerned son snuggle Mirage.

"Yes..." Ratchet nodded thinking he told the prime already.

"Heh doc bot, your scan thingies on the monitor are glitching" Sunstreaker pointed to the changing diagnostics.

"...Now it says there's no dark energon in Mirage" Ratchet said turning and looking at Mirage.

"Bumblebee, let Mirage rest little one" Optimus cooed taking Bumblebee of Mirage making the scans change again.

"Now it says it's there but getting mixing faster with his clean energon" Ratchet announced in a confused tone as he read the changing scans.

"What hows that possible you just said that would take days?" Soundwave asked very confused like the others.

"Optimus put Bumblebee back on Mirage" Ratchet told the prime, watching his scans for any changes.

Optimus didn't argue placing Bumblebee back onto the spys chest, Bumblebee then snuggled himself against Mirage's chest causing a faint but visible icy blue aura to appear and himself and Mirage.

"Once again it is gone, Bumblebee somegow must be speeding the process of healing and making Mirage immune to the dark energon" Ratchet thought out loud watching the scans change.

"I don't get it how's Bee able to do that?" Barricade asked confused at the situation.

"I guess your new to this, but it seems to be one of Bee's unkown powers is the ability to heal one who has been infected by energon, well shouldn't say heal, more like make infected ones immune" Ratchet explained to the new still learning teammate.

"Oh that's... ok then" Barricade stuttered mulling over what the medic said.

"If Bumblebee stays there long enough, Mirage should be completely immune within minutes" Ratchet announced happily to the team.

"Thank you Bee" Mirage cooed rubbing the sparklings helm.

"I will always help you Mirage" Bumblebee bleeped in reply hugging the spy.

"I have never heard of such a power, Bumblebee definitely needs to learn how to contol what powers he is given" Optimus said to the amazed medic.

"Yes especialy a power such as this, it will be useful as Megatron uses dark energon for most every attack" Ratchet agreed with the prime as he watched the spy's immune system complete the dark energon intake.

The next day

"Hey is Mirage still recharging?" Soundwave asked walking over to the medic working hard on the monitors.

"Yes he has been all day so far, he needs it" Ratchet replied not even looking up from his monitor.

"Yeah I don't think I've ever seen Mirage recharge properly" Soundwave gave a small chuckle as he looked over at the recharging mech in the med bay.

"I think that one goes both ways Soundwave" Ratchet retorted to the seeker with a slight chuckle.

"Huh?" Soundwave tilted his helm in confusion at the medic.

"Have you ever had a full recharge or break in your life cycle?" Ratchet explained to the seeker with a sigh.

"Mirage and I were trained there was no such thing as recharge or breaks, so we never did, therefor we built an immunity to be able to go without energon or recharge for years" Soundwave replied to the medics comment.

"Primus I would love to hear the full story on what you two went through, in that facility, I remember we had cybertrons best police looking for that place to shut it down, but was never found" Ratchet said with great intrest at the seeker.

"Well that story can be told some other time, it's not one I like to speak of" Soundwave sighed looking refocusing his look on his brother.

"I understand it's not a memory you would want to remember" Ratchet sighed with sympathy for the two amazing spies.

"He was so litte..." Soundwave whispered under his breath keeping his gaze on Mirage's recharging frame.

"Wave!" Bumblebee chirped running up to the faceless mech.

"Hello sparkling, what are you up to today?" Soundwave cooed promptly picking the scout up.

"Ratchet has some good news to share with him" Optimus answered walking from the hallway where the youngling came from.

"Yes I do, Bumblebee this is great news, what ever happened to you made you stronger, no more having to relive your sparkling days, you our are scout again, just with unknown powers you need to learn how to harness, and keep away from Megatron, but the point is, you are a fully healthy youngling once more" Ratchet gave the young scout the good news.

"Really!?" Bumblebee whirred with great happieness.

"That's great, I'm happy for you Bee" Mirage said as he painfully sat up on the medical berth.

"Mirage!" Bumblebee chirped hopping out of Soundwave's arms and over to Mirage's side.

"Woohoo, now we can bug you with out worrying if you'll cry" The twins said as the entered the room.

"I don't cry!" Bumblebee whined with a pouty face.

"Riiight..." Barricade and Jazz chuckled at the pouty youngling.

"Well whatever it dosen't matter aslong as we have our Bumblebee back" Arcee sighed happily, ignoring the twins comment.

"Yeah great to have you back Bee!" Wheeljack and Bulkhead cheered walking over from the couch.

"Yes... but now the worry is he's back in the field fighting decepticons" Prowl reminded the team.

"Well that's why we're here to help him Prowl" Hound said from beside the black and white officer.

"Yes there will be no hesitation, to help train you little one" Optimus told his son with a smile of relief and joy for the youngling.


	35. Temple of questions

3 days later

"How you feeling Mirage, after that?" Barricade asked as and Mirage drove in the base transforming.

"I feel great, don't feel anymore pain" Mirage replied grabbing the younglings attention.

"Yay!" Bumblebee chirped as Mirage joing the him and the others in the center of the base.

"What's up today?" Mirage asked as he stood beside Soundwave and Bee.

"Well looks like the cons are getting busy" Arcee answered over her shoulder to the spy.

"Busy, really with what?" Mirage continued to ask questions.

"Well they're looking for something that's for sure, look how many places they've dug" Soundwave said pointing at the monitor.

"Do we have any ide what they're looking for?" Barricade asked turning to Optimus.

"No we are trying to pinpoint that now, but it could be something hidden so greatly our sensors can't pick it up" Optimus explained turning and facing his autobots.

"So in other words we have to find out by finding them" Soundwave thought aloud.

"Yes, Ratchet has tried to... Mirage?" Optimus started to say, before catching Mirage driffting in and out of recharge.

"Mirage hey!" Arcee snapped trying to wake the spy, making the tired spy visibly jump.

"What, I was listening!" Mirage replied in a shocked tone.

"Good then I will continue, Ratchet has tried to boost the sensors on the monitors and..." Optimus continued on.

"Mirage, you alright?" Soundwave turned his helm, whispering to his younger brother.

"I'm fine... just a little tired..." Mirage whispered back to the faceless mech.

"I'm sending Soundwave and Mirage to go investigate the most active stite the cons are at" Optimus finished speaking, turning to the two spies.

Soundwave looked over at his brother struggling to pay attention to the primes words.

"Is there something wrong?" Optimus asked regaing Soundwave's attention.

"Nope everything sounds perfectly fine" Mirage answered before Soundwave could.

"Dad can I go with!?" Bumblebee chirped jumping up and down.

"I don't think..."

"Pleeeease" Bumblebee begged the prime with pleading optics.

"Fffine..." Optimus sighed shaking his helm.

"It's alright Optimus, we'll keep an optic on him" Soundwave reassured the leader before they left through the bridge.

"It's not him we're worried about..." Ratchet sighed looking at Arcee.

"What is it they are after?" Bumblebee asked looking at Soundwave from where they hid behind bolders above a giant pit.

"I don't know, we need a closer look without getting caught, Mirage?" Soundwave said before turning to his younger brother.

"Yeah, I'm on it..." Mirage sighed pushing off the bolder he leaned against.

Mirage quickly vanished before the cons could catch site of him as he closed in on the Decepticons, Mirage got dangerously close and took a peek at what the cons were after before returning to his brother and the scout.

"Well what's going on?" Bumblebee didn't hesitate to as after Mirage reappeared by them.

"They seem to be constructing something" Mirage replied hidding behind the bolder again.

"Well we better report back then" Soundwave said contacting the base.

"Soundwave, what have you guys found?" Ratchet asked answering the call.

"The decepticons seem to be constructing something" Soundwave replied.

"Could you be a little more specific, can you tell what they are constructing, space bridge that sort of thing" Ratchet scoffed in reply to the spy.

"It's not a space bridge that's for certain, it looks more like they uncovered something and are adding onto it" Mirage replied to the moody doctor.

"What, Soundwave could you send me a picture or something so I can look" Ratchet sighed shaking his helm.

"What in the universe is that?" Hound asked staring at the live video feed on the monitor.

"They aren't adding on to it, they are trying to open it" Ratchet told the two spies over the comm.

"What is it then?" Soundwave asked as he looked to see Bumblebee starting to focus on unknown obect.

Mirage pulled Bumblebee back behind the bolders by his doorwings and shook his helm at him. "You were in plain site keep low" Mirage scolded the youngling for his mistake.

"Return to base, I'll explain then" Optimus said ending the call.

"Shouldn't we have taken out the cons, before we returned?" Mirage asked entering approaching the prime.

"They wont be opening that anytime soon" Optimus replied as Bumblebee and Soundwave walked up.

"Why what is it?" Soundwave asked curiously as Bumblebee gave Optimus a hug.

"It is a temple, and they will be unable to open it unless they find the key" Optimus answered gently placing a servo on Bumblebee's back.

"What key our we looking for?" Sideswipe asked joing the conversation.

"It was never told of where or what the key is called, all we know is the key was to come upon a prime at somepoint" Ratchet sighed shrugging his shoulders.

"Great I hate solving mysteries..." Sunstreaker whined rolling his optics, leaning agains a wall.

"So one prime is supposed to be given a key, but there's only one key" Mirage said mulling over the information that was given.

"Seems that way" Prowl answered the spy.

"Sounds more like a riddle, then an answer" Arcee sighed as Bumblebee was promptly picked up by the prime.

"Yeah well how are we supposed to solve it when there's only one prime alive" Wheeljack mentioned from the couch where he sat beside Bulkhead.

"Yeah were you the only prime to be recieve a key Optimus?" Bulkhead asked the leader.

"No he's the only prime to recieve a sparkling, there's a difference" Ratchet scoffed at the wreckers.

"Mirage are you alright?" Optimus asked in concern, noticing the spy looked very confused as to where he was.

"I'm ok I just forgot that we came back, that's all" Mirage replied putting his servo on the back of his helm.

"Well that's not something we want to hear" Ratchet said, turning his attention to the red mech.

"No...I'm fine... really" Mirage took a few minutes to process his next words to the prime and medic.

"You seem very confused as of to what is happening around you" Optimus said placing Bumblebee down, continuing his concerned tone with his soldier.

"I... I... I... don't understand?" Mirage replied slightly panicked, to Prime as if he asked him a question.

"Mirage, hey calm down" Soundwave said in a very calming tone as he gently placed both his servos on his brothers shoulders.

Mirage whole frame was trembling with fear, and Soundwave sensed that right away through thier bond, Optimus got a shocked look on his face as he felt Bumblebee's emotions change to being frightened as well.

"Little one what is the matter?" Optimus cooed kneeling down infront of the tiny youngling.

"Da he's going to hurt him..." Bumblebee started to cry, grabbing Soundwave and the rest of the teams attention.

"Who's he, and who's he going to hurt?" Optimus asked pulling Bumblebee into him.

"The bad ones are going to hurt Mirage" Bumblebee continued to cry.

"Who are the bad one's Bee?" Soundwave asked feeling fear and protectivness for his brother.


	36. What path to take

Nemesis

"Shockwave managed to do one thing right before his little sience project killed him" Megatron said evily to his medic standing beside him.

"With the dark energon coursing through that autobots veins, you will be able to control him slowly bringing him to his death, finally punishing Soundwave for his betrayal" Knockout snickered pulling up Mirage's dark energon flow up.

"This is my sience project now Shockwave" Megatron hissed with an evil smile as he watched the flow viciously eating at the spys processor on the monitor.

Base

"Mirage take it easy please, and lay down so I may scan you, properly..." Ratchet sighed escorting Mirage to the medical berth with the help of Soundwave.

"I'm just a little tired... that's all..." Mirage sighed laying down on the berth.

"You're more then just tired Mirage" Soundwave said overly concerned for his brothers wellbeing.

"Mirage please stay laying down" Ratchet said as Mirage tried to get up off the medical berth.

"I'm fine..." Mirage sighed after Ratchet scaned him, he sat up on the berth as Soundwave guarded making sure he didn't hop off the berth.

"No, no you're not..." Ratchet gasped reading the scan results on the monitor.

"Whatis it Ratchet?" Optimus asked holding his very upset youngling in his arms, taking a few steps closer to the med bay.

"The dark energon in his body is somehow now out of control, and now is eating away at Mirage's processor, causing him a slow death" Ratchet answered sadly to the prime as he looked Mirage over.

"Or in control..." Soundwave thought out loud catching the medics attention.

"Care to explain what you mean by that Soundwave?" Ratchet asked curious to the seekers outburst.

"Back on Cybertron, do you not remember Megatron had control over the dark stuff" Soundwave said almost in a snappish tone.

"Yes of course I remeber how could we not, he had your help in order to get to that point" Ratchet growled back at Soundwave.

"And I regret that!, while he had control of it then, he very much has control over it now!" Soundwave continued his excited tone at the old medic.

"Enough, fighting will most certainly not help cure Mirage of his new illness!" Optimus finally stepped in ordering the two to stop bickering.

"Soundwave are you suggesting that Megatron is controling the dark energon within Mirage?" Prowl curiously asked the faceless mech.

"Yes that is exactly what I'm trying to say" Soundwave hesitantly replied to the officer.

"Butthe dark stuff is inside you too, why isn't he effecting you then?" Arcee asked her question.

"Because I've had it since on Cybertron, and have it long enough that I have full control over it, fresh dark energon is greatly and easily manipulated by a strong manipulator, such as Megatron who has a large strong amount of dark energon, enough to control any fresh source it has corrupted" Soundwave gave his research and explination to the autobot team.

"So Megatron is causing this, why?" Arcee continued to ask questions at the mech.

"Mirage has caused a major blow to thier ranks and strength, he knows Mirage is my brother, therefor this is a very good way to cause me great pain, getting back at me for betraying him" Soundwave sighed as he felt another wave of pain come from his brother.

"Well can we do something to stop it?" Sideswipe and Sunstreaker asked with great concern for their adopted brother.

"No it's impossible to stop, unless the source of the control is neutralized" Soundwave sadly answered before Ratchet could.

"And Megatron is nearly impossible to find him and his heavily cloaked ship" Arcee grumbled in frustration.

"This is now a race against time autobots, and any chance we have at getting on the ship shall be taken" Optimus announced after coming back in the room from putting Bumblebee in his room to settle down.

"Soundwave boys, I suggest you Bulkhead and Wheeljack go on patrol and try and find any trace of that brute" Prowl told the mechs and they eagerly obeyed and left the base with no hesitations.

Mirage followed the group of mechs, and got as far as the begining of the enterance tunnel before Optimus called his name.

"Mirage, please stay here, no need of more harm to you friend" Optimus called from where he stood with Hound Ratchet and Prowl.

Mirage stood at the enterance with confusion clouding his mind he couldn't remember why he walked over to the base enterance, so he continued to stand still without a word.

"Mira..."

"Just leave him for a moment Optimus" Prowl said stooping the prime from calling the confused mech over.

"Why, he needs help?" Optimus question his officers odd behaviour.

"Optimus finding the cons and hunting for Megatron, is near imposible and a huge risk to our soldiers, Mirage is one mech and there is 99% that we will not find Megatron in time" Prowl spoke at a whisper to the prime and the others.

"That is..." Ratchet started before Optimus stopped him.

"Prowl are you suggesting we just let Mirage die?" Optimus held up his servo to the fuming medic and questioned the officers choice of words.

Prowl had no response and gave a sad gaze to the floor, getting a surprised look from Hound and Optimus.

"Mirage is a grand soldier for us, but this time we can't help him without risking the lives of the other teamates to save one" Prowl finally responded.

"Your help is not needed if you think that, Mirage is worth it, yes we have had some trust issues in the past with Mirage, but he has made up for them and has brought the autobots to victories" Hound growled at his so called friend, defending his adopted sparkling.

"No further arguments are needed Hound, we are going to try our best to bring Mirage back to health" Optimus cut in before another argument ignited.

"Prowl I hope you reconsider your choice" Optimus said before leaving the group and going to help Mirage.

Mirage jumped at the feeling of a servo on his right shoulder slowly turning and looking up to see Optimus.

"What's on your mind freind?" Optimus asked the red young mech with a warm smile.

"I don't really know" Mirage shrugged as Optimus escorted him back into the center of the main room.

"Oh well that's alright, I'm not sure of what I am thinking of either" Optimus gave small chuckle trying to cope with the young spy.

"The others just left, why did they leave?" Mirage asked the towering prime curiously.

"They had to go on a patrol shift" Optimus replied to the spys question.

"Oh..." Mirage gave a sigh and watched the ground as they walked over to the couch.

"Is something wrong Mirage?" Optimus asked in respons to the sad sigh that came from the young mech.

"Nope, just feel kind of wierd..." Mirage replied to the Optimus as the towering mech sat him down on the large couch.

"Do need Ratchet?" Optimus asked concern for the young mech flooding him within.

"No I'm...alright siting here..." Mirage said weakly to the prime as chills went through him and his thought process dimmed.

Optimus couldn't do anything but watch his spy slowly die painfully before his optics, Optimus had watched his own son have to go through the same situation enough times to know how Soundwave felt, Mirage was one of the adopted little sibblings of Optimus being the youngest out of the five, back on Cybertron when the abandoned and found sparklings Jazz and the twins, Mirage being the smallest and youngest out of them all, Optimus had been there for the troubled trouble making sparklings and they adopted him as their big brother along with Arcee, Mirage was the smallest youngest and quietest not many words came from the sparkling even when he became a youngling he was of few words, but somehow got along freat with the twins and Jazz.

Optimus watched as the five grew up, and Mirage didn't change his ways, as he became apart of the autobot army he was questioned and teased by the other soldiers many of them calling the young mech a tratior and telling him he was trained by cons and trained to be a decepticon and should join the cons and show his true intentions, Optimus Arcee and the boys tried their best to defend the young silent mech but could not stop the insults and putdowns the spy got regularly, and Mirage took it and did nothing about it, Optimus never knew why the young spy never stood up for himself, was he affraid if he did it would cause more abuse, or was he just to used to the abuse from the training he had.

The Sound of a bot behind Optimus shook the prime out of his thoughts and turned his attention to the mech behind him.

"Recharging huh" Soundwave sighed in a somewhat happy tone as he looked over the couch to see his brother recharging.

"Yes, he felt quite weak when I took him over here, he must be exhuasted" Optimus replied to the seekers comment.

"Optimus I greatly appreciate your concern and care for my little brother" Soundwave thanked the leader.

"No need to thank me Soundwave, I show concern and help for all my soldiers, especially the ones who need it" Optimus replied gesturing to the seekers brother.

"For that I give you my gratitude" Soundwave told the prime receving a smile from the towering mech.

"Come on Mirage... fight it..." Soundwave muttered under his breath after turning his attention back to his ill brother.

"He is much to young to be taken away bye evil primus..." Optimus thought to himself as he watched Soundwave's emotions flood him with fear for his younger brother.


	37. Feeling hopeless

"Dad, why does uncle Megatron do this?" Bumblebee asked as his father just entered the room.

"Well he has been greatly influenced by evil and has chosen his path, and will not change as he has come to show that, he wasn't always like this" Optimus sighed sitting next to his depressed youngling on the berth.

"I wish I knew him when he wasn't evil, maybe I could've changed his mind" Bumblebee bleeped in a saddened tone as he gazed at the ground unsure of how to help.

Later

"How is he?" Arcee asked Soundwave in a soft, as she walked into Soundwave's room, walking over to the stressed faceless mech sitting beside his brother who slumbered on the berth.

"He's been in a lot of pain and recharging a lot, he's losing his thoughts more and more each time, but when he's awake he's awake" Soundwave sighed answered the femme as he watched Mirage's resting frame.

"I wish there was a way to just get the dark energon out of him!" Soundwave said in a devastated and angered tone, making Arcee give a small gasp as Soundwave stood up.

"But there's nothing I can do to help..." Soundwave cried softly as he rested an arm and his helm on a wall next to Arcee.

"Soundwave, I know you feel like you can't do anything for your brother, but you are trying your best to keep him alive, Mirage needs his big brother more then a cure" Arcee told the upset faceless mech that looked at his brothers weak resting frame.

Just as Arcee finished speaking Mirage became awake, slowly sitting up feeling slightly dizzy, catching both the femme and seekers atention.

"Mirage slowly" Soundwave softly coached his brother as Mirage swung his legs over the side of the berth and sat up with help from Soundwave.

"Thanks... I can handle it now..." Mirage spoke to his brother as he shakily stood up and started walking out the room, Arcee and Soundwave watched and soon followed the red mech out the door into the hallway.

"Where are you off to Mirage?" Soundwave called out in a slightly playful tone to his brother who was walking down the hall in the opossite direction to the main room, just then Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were just coming out of their room where Mirage had come to a halt.

"I am going the wrong way..." Mirage gave an emarrassed laugh and spun around looking up at the twins for a brief moment getting sympathetic smiles from the two, before walking back over to Soundwave and Arcee with drooped doorwings he stopped infront of Soundwave.

"Sorry... I didn't mean to..." Mirage apologized to his brother while gazing to the side he filled with embarrassment.

"You don't need to apologize, you made a mistake, I make them all the time" Soundwave reassured his brother wraping and arm around his smaller brother and escorting him into the main room, where Ratchet Prowl and Hound stood in the med bay while Bulkhead and Wheeljack stood in the middle and chatted with Barricade, the twins then caught up to them as they set foot in the main room.

"No you don't..." Mirage whispered to himself as all mechs in the main room turned there attention to him.

"Hey Mirage, how you doing buddy?" Bulkhead asked in a calm tone as Mirage walked on over on his own to Bulkhead and Wheeljack.

"I'm all ok... alright... can't com...plain...complain" Mirage replied, having to correct himself a couple times to the the large green mech, receving worried looks from both wreckers.

"Sorry, I guess I'm not all here today" Mirage tried making a joke about his incapability to think and process.

"Aw that's alright Mirage, we understood you clearly" Wheeljack replied with a small chuckle, giving Mirage a smile, making the spy perk up slightly.

"How about some energon?" Soundwave asked escorting Mirage towards the energon supply.

"Um... k..." Mirage didn't really know what he was agreeing to but he knew Soundwave knew better so he wasnt worried.

Soundwave sighed as he felt multiple waves of pain go through Mirage, his brother stood and took the pain as if there was bearly any pain.

"I can get... I'm not hungry actually..." Mirage decided to refuse the energon offer, but Soundwave was not about to take no for an answer.

"Mirage you need to keep your strength up, you need to have some energon" Soundwave told his younger brother and brought out an energon cube for his stubborn brother that crossed his arms and grumbled.

"No" Mirage shook his helm at Soundwave like a stubborn child, and looked away from his older brother, catching Ratchet's attention.

Soundwave would have had a look of disbelief if he could show expresions, as he stared at Mirage for a moment before shaking the shock of the child like moment off.

"Mirage you need it, it will help you" Soundwave tried to coax his brother into taking the energon.

"I don't need help, and you keep telling me to have energon, we don't need it, when's the last time you ate!" Mirage argued with his caring brother.

"Mirage what are you five, just take the damn thing?!" Soundwave growled loosing his cool handing the energon to his very stubborn brother.

"Whoa whoa Soundwave!" Ratchet jumped in taking the energon from the seeker and standing between the two brothers.

"What?" Soundwave hissed drawing his attention to the old medic.

"Look his processor is deteriorating more and more, if he's going to behave like a small stubborn child he's going to, nothing you can do about it, you're just going to have to deal with his moods in certain ways" Ratchet explained handing Mirage back the energon.

"So I shouldn't give him the energon?" Soundwave asked in confusion staring at the energon in Mirage's servo.

"No, by all means give him the energon he needs the strength, but you are going to have to coax him into drinking it, like you would to a youngling or sparkling" Ratchet continued his advice to the faceless seeker.

"I know why!" Soundwave randomly shouted making Ratchet and Mirage jump.

"Know what?" Ratchet asked in confusion raising an optic ridge to the seeker.

"Why I got attatched to Bumblebee when he came aboard the Nemessis as a sparkling, I didn't get to raise Mirage, I got attatched to Bumblebee because I haven't delt with a sparkling since Mirage and I were separated" Soundwave explained to the confused medic.

"Well you now have a fully grown mech youngling to take care of, have fun" Ratchet said with a snicker before walking away from the two brothers.

"Soundwave do I really have to drink this?" Mirage whined examining the energon in his servo.

"Yes you do stop being stubborn and just drink it" Soundwave sighed shaking his helm at his younger brother.

Mirage sighed rolling his optics taking a sip of the energon and looking a t Soundwave for approval.

Soundwave nodded and took Mirage to go sit on the couch and finish his energon there, knowing his brother would not be able to stand up forever.

"Mirage are you sure you are alright?" Soundwave asked feeling very sharp percing pains emit from Mirage.

"In a lot of pain, but I try and ignor it" Mirage sighed in reply to his brothers question.

"Don't worry, we will get you cured before it gets worse Mirage, I promise" Soundwave told his brother who continued to drink the energon as he was told, Soundwave could only hope they destroy Megatron before it was to late.


	38. Cure to the death

"Oof, hey watch it!" Barricade growled at shaking his helm after running to another bot when he turned away from speaking to the wreckers, he didn't even look at who he had knocked down or yelled at yet until he heard the italian accent.

"Sorry I didn't mean to..." Mirage apologized as Soundwave rushed over to help Mirage up.

"Oh, no I'm sorry Mirage I ran into you, geez were you invisible, I didn't see you" Barricade apologized with a joke and assisted Soundwave.

"No, I was visible" Mirage replied in a confused tone.

"I just need to watch out for the smaller guys, didn't have to on the Nemesis, I promise to watch out next time" Barricade chuckled giving Mirage an unexpected pat on the back before walking over to the med bay.

"Smaller guys what's that supossed to mean!" Mirage asked defensively turning to Soundwave.

"Nothing Mirage, he just meant he was clumsy and didn't see you" Soundwave sighed looking at Wheeljack and Bulkhead for help.

"Yeah buddy, he meant nothing personal to ya" Wheeljack said as Jazz entered the base with twins.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker drifted in, transforming and tackling Mirage playfully, like they used to on Cybertron.

Mirage laughed and played along getting enough power to roll Sideswipe off to the side, Mirage managed to roll out of the way just in time before Sunstreaker could pin him, as he was in mid roll he stopped and clenched his helm laying on the floor he hissed in pain, as Ratchet didn't hesitate to rush over with Soundwave, the twins jumped to their peds and kneeled next to Mirage.

"You two idiots, he's in no shape to be playing stupid games!" Ratchet growled as he waved the twins out of the way.

Just then Optimus and Bumblebee came out of the hallway to see what all the noise was about, when they saw Mirage on the ground squirming in pain, Optimus knew it would upset Bumblebee, and he was right.

Bumblebee gasped and ran over to Mirage placing one of his small servos on the mechs chest relieving the pain from the mech.

Nemessis

"WHAT, KNOCKOUT WHAT IS HAPPENING I'M LOOSING STRENGTH IN THE DARK ENERGON!?" Megatron roared with anger, turning to his frightened medic.

"Some type of over powering energy is killing the Dark energon source and we are loosing great amount of power, if we don't throw all the dark energon we have in the spy into his processor now, he will be healed completley, we can no longer wait my liege" Knockout gave his master the solution to the problem.

"Fine seal the deal, poison the processor with all we've got!" Megatron ordered with great evil in his tone.

Base

Just as Mirage's pain stopped it started as soon as it finished, a huge excruciating pain went into Mirage's processor effecting his entire frame, and making Soundwave drop to his knees from the pain that emitted from his brother, Mirage screamed in grave pain and struggled to quit squirming on the ground as Ratchet tried to examine him, Bumblebee backed off thinking he made it worse.

"Soundwave!" Optimus and Barricade both grabbed hold of the panting seeker and lifted him back onto his peds.

"That pain, I've never felt anything like it!" Soundwave gasped turning his direct attention to his younger brother, who suddenly shut down.

"I put him into shut down for now, it will at least ease some of the pain and calm him down" Ratchet explained before any of the teammates could ask what happened.

"Sorry Ratch" Bumblebee whimpered to the medic with apologetic optics.

"It wasnt you Bee, whatever you were doing was helping, Megatron obviously didn't like that and he sent whatever dark energon in Mirage straight to his processor" Ratchet told the youngling it wasnt his fault.

"Is he going to go offline from that?" Sideswipe asked in great concern a question everyone desperately wanted to know.

"I most certainly hope not, not but it is very possible, Megatron is no longer are target for a cure, we are on our own to find a cure now" Ratchet announced to the team, as he picked up Mirage and carried him over to a medical berth, gently laying the young mech on berth.

"What's a cure for dark energon corruption directly to the processor!?" Sunstreaker asked in an excited tone.

"Nothing has ever happpened like that before, there is none!" Ratchet hissed at the golden twin and sighed after.

"There's no cure..." Ratchet sighed with great defeat.

"Well make one, you've fixed Bee before!" Sideswipe told the medic.

"Primus fixed him with a brand knew restored processor, those miracles do not appear twice!" Ratchet snapped at the silver twin.

"What was be doing?" Arcee asked the medic very calmly.

"He was somehow removing all the dark energon from Mirage I don't know how though" Ratchet answered calmly but with fear for the young spy.

"Why can't Bumblebee keep doing that until it's gone then start mending the damage" Arcee asked.

"Because if Bumblebee were to do that it would have to be very concentrated to even be able rid of the dark stuff inside his processor, I mean it's already caused 88% of damage to his processor it's just a matter of time before it worse" Ratchet explained to the femme trying to get answers.

"It was heavily concentrated I was able to dissolve the dark energon withing his complicated componants" Bumblebee bleeped to Ratchet as he fixed his optics on Mirage's frame.

"..." Ratchet looked over at Soundwave and how devastated he looked and looked at Optimus who nodded in agreement.

"...Quickly then" Ratchet said getting Bumblebee to do his healing process, Bumblebee didn't hesitate and gently placed his servos on Mirage's helm and worked.

"95% Bee hurry!" Ratchet panicked as he watched the monitor and Mirage's vital stats change darastically.

Bumblebee went at healing even harder and started to drain his own energy the work was so intense, a icy blue aurora sarted to glow around Bumblebee's servos.

"98% Bee!"

The glow, it suddenly went out and Bumblebee hopped off the berth and collapsed onto the ground due to energy loss.

Optimus and Arcee were the first to pick Bumblebee up and place him on another medical berth next to Mirage.

"Well did it work?" Jazz asked what everyone wanted to desperately know.


	39. A healing process

"We sure ask for a lot, from just a youngling..." Wheeljack was the first to break the silence after waiting for about an hour, for Mirage to wake, and for Bumblebee to regain his strength.

"Yes we do, but it is not intended, most of the time he volunteers himself to help before we can ask" Arcee admited to the wrecker.

"Yeah he certainly does" Wheeljack said giving a small laugh before turning his attention to the faceless ex con standing and waiting, instead of sitting like the rest of them.

"Soundwave why don't you have a seat, I can move over" Wheeljack offered the seeker a seat next to him on the couch.

"No I'd rather stand, thank you" Soundwave replied not moving or turning to face the wrecker.

"Look Soundwave we know Ratchet said he's trying to figure out what damage was caused, but Mirage made it isn't that the important part?" Wheeljack asked walking over to the still seeker.

"Yes and I very greatful that he is alive, but who knows what the dark energon damaged" Soundwave said finally turning to face the wrecker.

"Ratchet will know soon" Sideswipe joined in the conversation from where he Jazz and his twin sat on the ground with Arcee.

"Yeah..." Soundwave sighed before walking over to the med bay, where Ratchet was hard at work to get results, and Optimus was patiently waiting for Bumblebee to be able to get up.

"Hey Wave..." an exshuasted bleep came from the half awake youngling laying across from the seekers brother.

"I can't thank you enough sparkling" Soundwave told Bumblebee as he approached him and Optimus.

"I tried my best... to make him better..." Bumblebee buzzed sadly to Soundwave.

"My brother is alive thanks to you, you did the impossible" Soundwave praised the youngling for his great efforts.

"Soundwave good you're here, I have the results finally" Ratchet said approaching the seeker and two other bots.

"Yes and?" Soundwave eagerly replied wanting to know the results of his brother.

"Well good news is his combat skill and training was not lost he has his swift mobility, and is very functional, the bad news is, most of his memory banks were destroyed due to the massive dark energon intake, he will need to be reminded of certain things, some of his memories may have been lost instead of destroyed but either way he needs help with that, also he like Bumblebee when he was ill, he will be very confused at certain situations and may not respond or answer right away, Mirage was never able to learn proper emotions while growing up, so it might be new to him and he wont understand, he most likely will remember all of us but may not recognize right away, Soundwave he will become very dependant on you until he's back to himself, you're the only one that has a bomd with him and he will cling to that just warning you" Ratchet explained the results to Soundwave as others walked over to also listen to the results.

"So pretty much dealing with an overgrown toddler?" Sideswipe commented looking at Mirage.

"Yeah you could put it that way, or put in the way of he has the maturity level of you and your twin" Ratchet commented back at the silver twin.

"Hey!" Sideswipe whined crossing his arms at the medic.

"Wow that's a lot to deal with..." Sunstreaker sighed changing the subject, as the others nodded in agreement.

"Other than that he's healthy thanks to Bee" Ratchet sighed happily, finishing his speech.

"When's he going to wake?" Bumblebee asked, slowly sitting up on the medical berth.

"Fairly soon, it shouldn't be to long" Ratchet answered the yellow youngling.

"Yes and looking forward to when he does" Hound spoke up from the crowd.

"Yeah, I'll try not to knock him down this time" Barricade laughed gaining everyones attention.

"I didn't mean to, I mean really it was his fault, well I geuss I wasn't looking where I was going, he's a lightweight and easy to knock over, geez..." Barricade huffed turning and pouting.

"Oook we have work to do" Arcee said getting everyone to leave going back to doing what they were before all the panick.

Nemesis

"That's impossible, there nothing that can kill these stupid autobots!" Megatron roared with anger punching the monitor, breaking it creating electrical sparks.

"How did the spy survive!?" Megatron hissed turning to Knockout for the answer.

"Well that over powering source, seems to have been coming from..."

"Tell it is not that damn sparkling!" Megatron lowly growled interupting his medic.

"Yes my leige you are correct..." Knockout sadly answered preparing for the freak out.

"AAAAH, he is mere impossible to harness or learn his powers, and yet I have had so many oportunities to terminate the sparkling and I didn't, and now the wretched autobot spy is a huge threat, having killed my assassin and second in command, who were hunting down the sparkling, they've screwed enough of my plans, I want what ever lies in that temple, break it open!" Megatron snarled in great rage and frustration.

Base a day later

"Soundwave?" a familiar italian accent came to everyones audios as the very lost spy walked down the corridor in search of his older brother.

"Aw scrap where'd he go!?" Soundwave sighed after returning to the main room, from helping Barricade move crates into the back.

"Didn't you tell him to stay put?" Barricade asked the now panicked seeker.

"Yes, but that mind of his likes to wonder" Soundwave replied and started to search through the hallway leading to the main room, and every room.

"You look lost bud watcha doing back here?" Bulkhead helping Wheeljack repair a leaking energon pipe in maintenance hallway, asked the very confused red mech.

"Wheeljack I lost Soundwave" Mirage replied to Bulkhead in a sad and scared tone.

"I'm Bulkhead, he's Wheeljack" Bulkhead reminded the confused spy as Wheeljack came out from under the pipe.

"Sorry Bulkhead" Mirage apologized shaking his helm in confusion.

"It's alright, now you said you lost Soundwave?" Bulkhead said taking the apology from Mirage.

"Yeah" Mirage nodded his helm in a saddened manner.

"Well we can certainly help you find your big brother champ" Wheeljack said, playfully wrapping an arm around Mirage and escorting him down the maintenance hallway.

"Ok" Mirage agreed in an awkward tone, and let Wheeljack and Bulkhead lead him to his brother.

"Mirage!" Both Soundwave and Barricade called out as they got closer and closer to the maintenance hallway.

"Geez did the trauma make him deaf too..." Barricade whined, tired of searching for Mirage.

"No it didn't, would yous stop complaining, we've been searching for fifteen minutes!" Soundwave growled in annoyed by Barricade's whining.

"Next time I'm not helping search for him, you know what next time find him a babysitter!" Barricade continued to complain as they rounded the corner into the maintenance hallway.

"You complain more then knockout does about his paint job and Starscream about Megatron, combined!" Soundwave hissed at Barricade, fed up with the mechs constant whining.

"I do no... oh hey look Mirage" Barricade quickly changed his unfinished words and pointed out the red spy being escorted by the two wreckers.

"Soundwave!" Mirage said with happieness and excitment and ran over greeting his brother with an unexpected hug, as if they've been separated for days.

"Aw ain't that sweet" Wheeljack teased only jokingly towards to two brothers.

Soundwave shocked by Mirage's unexpected hug, took a few moments before responding by placing a servo on his brothers back, Soundwave had never recieved a hug from his brother this one being the first, Soundwave enjoyed it while it lasted before ending it and looking down at his happy brother.

"I told you to stay put" Soundwave couldn't help but scold his brother in a happy tone emitting a small laugh.

"I missed you" Mirage replied to his brothers words.

"And went looking for me in the opposite direction I went?" Soundwave playfully joked with his brother.

"I wasnt paying attention to what direction you went, and wasnt going to ask for directions" Mirage admitted with a laugh, recieving giggles from the wreckers and Barricade.


	40. Many distractions

"Hey Soundwa..."

"Mirage don't touch that, not yours" Soundwave sighed escorting his curious brother back to the medical berth he was sitting on, before he decided the many chemicals that Ratchet had were intresting.

"Ooook other than that he's doing great, he's starting to recognize which bot is which" Ratchet told the older brother of the two in his med bay.

"That's good to hear" Soundwave replied to the doctors news, he would have smiled at Mirage if he could.

"Yeah wich is great, because then he will stop calling me Sideswipe" Ratchet growled rolling his optics.

"Anthying ELSE... I should know of?" Soundwave asked grabbing and pulling Mirage by the doorwings, back away from the chemicals.

"Have you been noticing differences in his behavior?" Ratchet asked the slightly annoyed seeker.

"Uh yeah!" Soundwave answered nodding his helm at Mirage trying to escape his grip to go after the chemicals.

"Alright stupid question, well if he ever regains his old self back which is a very slim chance but possible, we all hope for the best for him" Ratchet sighed going back to his work and letting Soundwave take Mirage away from the glowing chemicals.

"Now what Soundwave?" Mirage asked in a cheery tone as they walked into the middle of the main room.

"...We are going to find someone who speaks mechchild so you can be occupied" Soundwave sighed in annoyance as Mirage jumped in front of him.

"What's that mean?" Mirage questioned curiously what Soundwave's words meant.

"Nothing, I was joking, I'm here for you Mirage" Soundwave laughed playfully rubbing Mirage's helm, before continuing to the enterance of the base.

"Are we going outside!?" Mirage asked, excitedly running up to the enterance door.

"Yes Mirage we are" Soundwave couldn't help but give a small giggle at his brothers excitment over the littlest things.

"Getting out of the base for some fresh air?" A familiar barritone voice came from behind the two making Mirage jump.

"Yeah figured it would maybe refresh somethings" Soundwave replied turning to face the prime.

"And how is Mirage today?" Optimus asked the red mech behind the seeker.

"I'm good... uh... um..."

"Optimus" Soundwave reminded his younger brother.

"Optimus, I had it I just didn't..."

"No need to explain, it's quite alright young mech" Optimus gave an amused laugh in reply to the spy's apologies.

Mirage nodded his helm and turned his attention back to the door and tried to figure out how to open it.

"And how are dealing with your younger brother?" Optimus asked turning his attention back to Soundwave.

"Well... he's a lot to deal with, like an overgrown youngling like Sideswipe said" Soundwave admitted taking care of his recovering brother was difficult.

"Well dealing with a youngling, or youngling at mind, is no easy task, I understand well of what you mean Soundwave" Optimus couldn't help but understand what the seeker felt.

"Well the curiousity dosn't make the job any easier" Soundwave sighed watching as Mirage sat against the door on the ground, giving up on trying to open the door.

"That is a very true statement friend" Optimus chuckled before leaving the two to go outside.

Soundwave turned and moved his sevo over a sensor that opened the door causing Mirage to fall backwards landing in the desert sand.

"Come on Mirage lets go" Soundwave sighed, chuckling at Mirage's expresion after he hit the ground.

"How'd you do that?" Mirage asked jumping to his peds beside Soundwave.

"There's a little sensor right the door to open it" Soundwave replied as he and Mirage walked towards the nearby canyon, where the others most likely were.

"Weird, the boys said they were out here with Barricade" Soundwave thought out loud, as he looked around for any signs of the four mechs.

"Mirage!" The familiar voices of the twins came from behind scaring Mirage and Soundwave.

"Whoa, easy Mirage, just us!" Sideswipe gasped as Mirage spun around retracting his dart rifle, and held them at gun point.

"It's the Twins Mirage, they were just pulling a joke on us" Soundwave explained to his tense younger brother, gently pushing his rifle arm down.

"Sorry, I geuss I should have recognized your voices..." Mirage apologized to the twins, retracting his rifle.

"It's alright they should be used to that already, geuss the joke was on you two, you shoulda seen your faces" Jazz laughed and teased the twins, wrapping an arm on Mirage's shoulders.

"Ha ha, yeah very funny Jazz, and you should see your face when you try and land a ship" Sunstreaker teased Jazz right back.

"You should have fired at them, and watched them run, huh Soundwave?" Barricade joked with the seeker who chuckled with him.

"That would have been funny" Soundwave chuckled watching the twins roll their optics at them and Jazz who also laughed at the joke.

Mirage felt uneasy not understanding what was going and why the others and Soundwave were laughing, he pulled away from Jazz while everyone was still laughing, and backed up into Soundwave.

"You ok?" Soundwave looking down at his confused little brother, who looked up at him.

"I'm ok, where's the yellow bot?" Mirage asked gazing at the desert.

"For the last time I'm fragging golden, not yellow!" Sunstreaker hissed shaking his helm in annoyance.

"No the little one?" Mirage told the golden twin in reply to the little freak out.

"Oh, probably with Optimus or Arcee" Sunstreaker answered the spys question.

"Hmm, ok" Mirage said before turning and walking back towards the base.

"Where does he think he's going alone?" Soundwave thought out loud to the four mechs.

"Don't know dude, maybe you should catch him" Jazz suggested to the purple seeker.

"Yeah I'll see you guys later, Mirage hey!" Soundwave called running after his brother.

"Where are you off to?" Soundwave after catching up, asked as Mirage suddenly changed his direction.

"Has prime figured out that temple thing yet?" Mirage asked making Soundwave throw his helm back in shock.

"No he hasn't, I haven't been able to help him" Soundwave replied to the red mechs question, redirecting him towards the base.

"Yeah and that's my fault I know" Mirage sighed as they continued through the sandy desert.

"Mirage it is not your fault, you require help, and I'm here for you, Optimus understands" Soundwave scolded his younger brother for blaming himself.

Mirage didn't reply as they entered the base, he kept quiet until they steped into the main room.

"I thank you for that, but maybe someone else can help, so you can help Optimus" Mirage finally replied to his brother, catching Arcee who came into the main room attention.

"Help with what?" Arcee asked joing the conversation between the brothers.

"Mirage still needs assistance, but he wants me to assist Optimus with the temple instead" Soundwave sighed to the femme as he stared at Mirage.

"I could help with that, I'll keep an optic on him while you help Optimus, It's not a problem" Arcee told the worried seeker.

"Well..." Soundwave thought for a brief moment.

"Alright, but if you give her problems, I will leave you with Ratchet instead" Soundwave threatened his brother playfully.


	41. Troubles and struggles

"Dad?"

"Yes little one?" Optimus answered looking up from some data pads he's was working

"Does Mirage know who he is?" Bumblebee bleeped walking over to the working prime.

"Well he does, he just has to recover the missing pieces of himself" Optimus sighed in reply to his younglings question.

"How long will that be?" Bumblebee continued to ask questiones.

"I do not know that answer little one, he needs a lot of help to recover, just like you did" Optimus answered patting Bumblebee on the helm.

"I'm going to go see him" Bumblebee chirped, heading towards the doors.

"I'll come with, I need to check on Soundwave's research" Optimus said walking with Bumblebee into the main room.

"There's Bee, and Optimus" Arcee pointed out to Mirage as the two entered.

"I know" Mirage laughed at Arcee as Bumblebee came over to them.

"Don't usually hear laughter from you, what's got you so happy?" Bumblebee cheerfully bleeped to the happy red mech.

"I don't know I'm just happy I suppose" Mirage replied to the youngling with a giggle.

"So what are you up to today Bee?" Arcee asked smiling at both Mirage and Bumblebee.

"I'm supposed to go with Barry and the twins on patrol later, but I was going to do painting for a bit" Bumblebee buzzed to the femme as she pulled Mirage back and away from a bunch of unstable stacked crates.

"Painting what's that?" Mirage asked with great curiosity after stumbling back to the femme.

"I'm sure Bee would be happy to show you Mirage" Arcee said looking at Bumblebee who smiled happily.

"Yeah come on, I'll show you!" Bumblebee excitedly bleeped running into his room.

"Ok!" Mirage answered happily following the youngling.

A few hours later

"No new research on the temple yet, but the cons seem to be way more eager to open it now" Soundwave said to Optimus, as he pointed at the monitor with Laserbeak's earlier surveillance.

"Well, there must be a real great reason as to why they would boost their efforts to open it" Arcee spoke her thoughts out lout.

"Yes I agree, we need to figure out this key, before the cons somehow crack it open by force" Optimus sighed to the two as light footsteps came from behind.

"Mirage!" Soundwave gasped turning and looking at his red, green, blue, and purple brother, standing next to the yellow, green, blue, and purple, youngling.

"What in the allspark were you doing?!" Soundwave asked wipping a little bit of green paint off of Mirage's face onto his servo.

"What did you paint today little one?" Optimus chuckled at the motherly reaction Soundwave gave to his colourful younger brother.

"I painted a midnight sky in a grassy medow!" Bumblebee chirped showing Optimus the picture.

"Wow it's very nice I like the colour of the sky little one, very well done" Optimus cooed wiping the paint off his youngling with a wet cloth.

Soundwave observed Optimus and his behaviour on how to handle the situation, Optimus even handed him an extra cloth.

"Dare I ask what you painted?" Soundwave said looking at his paint covered brother.

"I don't know, I mixed them all around!" Mirage answered, cheerfully holding his picture up to show Soundwave.

"You may go get ready for patrol" Optimus said to his clean youngling, letting Bumblebee run off with out a single fuss.

"You painted yourself more then the paper Mirage" Soundwave chuckled looking atthe painting and his younger brother.

"I know, paint gets everywhere!" Mirage said to his brother.

"Yeah well it comes off to" Soundwave said trying to wipe the paint off of his brother who treid to shield himself from the cloth.

"Mirage come on, stand still for a freaking minute!" Siundwave hissed trying to keep Mirage still as he cleaned the paint off of him.

Optimus and Arcee couldn't help but chuckle at Soundwave and his attempt to clean his stubborn brother.

"Mirage don't make me hold you down!" Soundwave threatened, as he continued to stuggle to clean his moving brother.

"I don't need to be cleaned!" Mirage whined pulling away from Soundwave.

"Fine you asked for it!" Soundwave sighed, retracting his tentacles and pinning Mirage to the ground.

"No!" Mirage whined, kicking Soundwave in the chest as he continued to clean the paint off.

"What are you five, just let me finish" Soundwave rolled his optics letting Mirage kick him in the chest.

"Wish I had tentacles, would have been much easier to clean Bee back then" Arcee snorted to Optimus.

Mirage turned his helm away each time Soundwave tried to wipe the paint off, making Soundwave's job even harder.

"Mirage this is the last part just... stop...turning...your helm, come on!" Soundwave threw his helm back in frustration.

"Sometimes a little advice helps" Optimus said kneeling beside Soundwave, holding a wet cloth out for him.

"I'm all audios, please tell me" Soundwave pleaded for the primes advice.

"Give the cloth to him, and tell him to wipe it off himself, and see what happens" Optimus said giving the cloth to Soundwave.

Soundwave retracted his tentacles back to his chest and stood up with Optimus, and watched Mirage sit up and give him a grumpy look.

"Here you get the last part" Soundwave said, handing the cloth to Mirage.

Mirage took the cloth and hesitated, but did what he was told, and wiped the paint off of his face and handed the cloth to Optimus who put it away.

"Now was that so difficult?" Soundwave asked picking his brother up and placing him on his peds.

"Yes" Mirage nodded folding his arms.

"Next time, listen like Bumblebee does" Soundwave sighed, shaking his helm at his brother.

"Aw why should he, that was fun entertainment!" Sideswipe chuckled from where he stood with his twin and Barricade.

"For you maybe, you do it next time!" Soundwave growled at the twin as Bumblebee walked up to the three.

"Ha ha, hell no we've all had a turn with Bee's stubborn ass, I'm good" Sideswipe laughed at Soundwave, putting Bumblebee in a playful headlock.

"I wasn't that bad!" Bumblebee giggled pulling himself out of the head lock.

"Oh honey you were terrible, the site of cleaning fluid just used to make you scream and carry on" Arcee scoffed at the youngling.

"I still hate baths, I just don't show it anymore" Bumblebee bleeped as they left the base.

"Bet he was easier..." Soundwave sighed stretching his arms out.

"You're new at this stuff Soundwave, you may have handled sparkling Mirage, younglings are a complete different breed" Arcee told the faceless spy, as she walke back to her room.

"Thanks for helping Optimus" Soundwave sighed a thanks to the prime.

"No problem, it is nothing new to me, and I don't mind helping a friend" Optimus smiled at the exhausted ex con.


	42. Live grenades

Three weeks later

"Soundwave, hey, Soundwave, hey, Soundwave?" Mirage repeated himself as he balnced on his feet behind the faceless mech hard at work.

"...I'm working Mirage what is it?" Soundwave sighed in an annoyed tone, as he continued to type away on the computer.

"Thank you"

"Huh?" Soundwave finally turned around to face his younger brother.

"Thank you for aiding me with my recovery" Mirage added to his thank you to his brother.

"Your welcome, but you still aren't fully there yet" Soundwave said excepting his brothers appreciation.

"Yeah I know, Ratchet just said I'll have a few moments of confusion here and there, but I should be fine" Mirage told his brother who turned back to his work.

"Well that's good to hear, happy for you" Soundwave said as he continued to focus on his work.

"So what are you up too?" Mirage asked walking over to the side of the computer Soundwave worked on.

"I'm still trying to decipher how to unlock that temple we found" Soundwave told his curious brother.

"Oh, is it hard to?" Mirage asked starting to annoy his brother with questions.

"Yes Mirage it is, why don't you go find the twins and Jazz or something..." Soundwave hissed in annoyance, making Mirage back away.

"Alright fine geez..." Mirage grumbled getting the message, leaving the base to find the twins probably racing in the desert.

It only took Mirage a few seconds of driving to find the twins outside the base exit, plotting some sort of prank, whatever it was Mirage wanted in on it, transforming and walking on over to the twins.

"Ha ha it's perfect, what do you think Wheeljack?" The twins snickered as Mirage approached.

"I think it's awesome, but my grenades are powerful you think it will be safe?" Wheeljack gave a small chuckle of concern as he caught Mirage out of the corner of his optic.

"You're a wrecker, I thought you didn't care for safety?" Sunstreaker scoffed taking the grenade from the white wrecker.

"Hey we don't care about our own safety, we have some concern for others" Wheeljack snorted turning his attemtion to the red mech.

"Hey Mirage what's up!?" Sideswipe cheerfully greeted before Wheeljack could say his own hello to the red spy.

"Bored, what are you guys planning?" Mirage replied shrugging his shoulders, his attention soon catching to the grenade.

"We were going topull a prank but someone thinks it's too dangerous" Sunstreater sighed gesturing to Wheeljack.

"I'm just saying if you do it you two are going to have to deal with Prowl and Ratchet" Wheeljack told the twins, that gave him a very bored unamused look.

"Look Wheeljack, you don't need a live grenade to do damage, all you need is a grende regardless ofweather it's live or not" Sideswipe scoffed laughing at the wrecker, who was uneducated in pranking.

"Ok whatever have fun getting killed" Wheeljack rolled his optics, giving up on the twins walking away from the three and going back into the base.

"Finally geez, so you in on this Mirage?" Sunstreaker asked, sighing with relief.

"Always happy to, but what are we doing?" Mirage replied in a enthusiastic tone as the walked back to the base enterance.

"We are going to get in an argument with Ratchet which won't be hard, then we need you to place the grenade underneath him, without getting caught" The twins both explained to Mirage.

"Ok simple enough" Mirage said understanding what the twins wanted.

"Ok great, don't arm the grenade, just let us take care of the rest" Sideswipe finished the explination, entering the base and seeing Ratchet hard at work.

"Got it" Mirage nodded backing off from the twins, to make it look as if he wasn't with the two at the moment.

"Hey Ratchet!" The twins greeted makint the medic jump and almost drop his data pad.

"For primus sake what the hell do you want I'm very busy!?" Ratchet hissed with great annoyance and rage after catching his data pad.

"Nothing, so what are you up to?" Sunstreaker asked getting a great reault of annoyance from Ratchet's expression.

"I'm very busy with work, leave!" Ratchet growled turning and ignoring the two.

"So what would you do if we set this onfire?" Sideswipe asked pointing to a flamable chemical.

"Don't be setting scrap onfire in here, now beat it, before I beat you both!" Ratchet snarled, catching Prowl's and Optimus's attention.

Mirage took that as his que, turning invisible and sneaking behind the medic and placing the greanade under the medic between his peds, Mirage quickly retreated and casually walked up to the twins.

"Alright Ratchet, no fires" The twins sighed turning to walk off before slightly turning back to face Ratchet.

"Fina..."

"By the way there's a grenade underneath you" Sideswipe pointed ever so calmly below the medic, before pretending to run to cover in a panick, with Mirage and his twin.

"AAAAAAH, WHAT THE FRAG YOU IDIOTS!" Ratchet yelled doing a small dance before running out of his med bay taking Prowl with him, and putting Optimus on edge.

"GRENADE TAKE COVER!" Prowl yelled ducking under a desk grabbing Soundwave's attention.

"Ha ha ha!" The twins and Mirage instantly broke out into an uncontrollable laughter from behind a few crates they hid behind.

"It wasn't live!" Sideswipe bearly got the words out through his hysterical laughter.

"What is going on!?" Prowl hissed storming over to the grenade.

"Prowl keep your distance!" Ratchet warned slowly approaching.

"It's not even live!" Prowl growled turning the the three laughing on the ground.

"We know!" Sunstreaker laughed even harder at the officers reaction.

"How the hell did you get that under me, I didn't see you morons roll or toss anything!?" Ratchet hissed storming over to the twins and Mirage.

"It was so simple, but so damn funny!" Sideswipe continued to laugh at the medic and officer.

Prowl and Sunstreaker both scowled at the twins, before noticing Mirage was also with the two trouble making pranksters.

"Why you sneaky little fraggers, Mirage!" Both officer and medic snarled making Mirage jump.

"You little, what are you doing getting in to trouble with these two!?" Ratchet hissed as Mirage and the twins got to their peds.

"Having fun, I used to back on Cybertron, and I still haven't changed" Mirage replied smiling at the twins who smiled back.

"Yeah, plus if you're blamming anyone, blame Wheeljack, he gave us the grenades!" Sunstreaker added.

"Oh yeah sure whatever you say, don't think you're getting away with this!" Prowl and Ratchet hissed before going back to their work.

"Sure, ok Prowlie, what are you going to do hang us off a cliff!?" Sideswipe and Sunstreaker laughed.

Mirage chuckled at the comment, and caught Soundwave shaking his helm at him.

"What I was having fun?" Mirage whined playfully.

Soundwave would haved rolled his optics at that, but shook his helm and went back to his computer to work instead.


	43. Bee question session

Later in the day, while Optimus and a few others were out on a mission, dealing with a few serious issues, like keeping the temple out of Decepticon reach.

Prowl, Ratchet, Soundwave, and the two youngest members of the team were left behind at the base, to monitor and keep track of the other con activity happening during their battle.

Bumblebee was wondering down the hallway from his room, into the main room were the others were, Bumblebee entered with a billion questions buzzing through his helm, he was interested in speaking with two of the four mechs that were there, Mirage and Soundwave came from a whole differen't past from the others, and hearing some of their past Bumblebee felt like they were someone he could relate to, and his curiousity about the two, made him eager to ask the brothers mysterious silent mechs about themselves.

Bumblebee silently pretended to ignor the hard working mechs, not wanting to interrupt their focused minds, Bumblebee waited for an opportunity to present itself, and pull the two aside for questioning.

Soundwave finished up his reports on everrything, and made sure Ratchet's computers were up to date, catching every signal from the others in the field, along with con activity, Soundwave finally walked over to Mirage and sighed.

"What?" Mirage asked turning away from his finished work on the computer.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but, I hve nothing to do, and I'm bored" Soundwave replied to his brother, with a bored tone lingering.

"You sound bored, well I don't know what to do, I'm on the same page" Mirage sighed rolling his optics and shutting down his computer.

"Well you usually figure something out" Soundwave reminded, standing to the side of the computer.

"Well I only do when the twins are here, and they're not, you're going to have to entertain" Mirage answered with a small growl of annoyance.

"Oh yeah sure Mirage..."

"Hey, can I be your source of entertainment?" Bumblebee quickly butted in before the two mechs could atart an argument.

Both mechs stared in silence and shock, at the youngling, who stared back eagerly awaiting an answer.

"Ummm, sure" the italian accent answered before Soundwave could.

"Awesome, let's go to my room!" Bumblebee replied bubbly, and leaded the brothers to his room.

The two entered his room, and were escorted to sit on the berth, Mirage and Soundwave did not argue at that, they've been standing all day.

"Sooo uh, what's up?" Soundwave asked not waiting for the moment of awkward silence.

"You must be bored you were the first to speak" Bumblebee joked at the faceless ex con.

"Yeah, so what is it Bee?" Soundwave sighed, asking again.

"I want to learn about you two" Bumblebee answered, sitting on the ground infront of the two.

"What!?" Both brothers asked in shock and disbelief.

"Yeah, I want to know why I never really got to see you Mirage, why you two are so dagerous, and what happened with you two" Bumblebee explained to the two, still sitting their in shock.

"Awe Bee you don't want to know about that crap, it's not a happy story, you don't need to hear it" Mirage finally spoke, knowing the story might surprise or even scare Bumblebee.

"Please, I won't have a problem with it, please!" Bumblebee begged for the two to tell the story.

"Fine... but remember, there is the Decepticon part of us that you my not like" Soundwave sighed giving in.

"That's fine, tell me everything" Bumblebee said, settling himself on the ground.

"Well we can't tell you everything, for safety reasons, reasons that if I told you I could get Mirage in serious trouble..." Soundwave said with a nervous chuckle, not even wanting to even know if Mirage remembered or knew what he was speaking about.

*The hell is he talking about...* Mirage thought to himself, wondering what his brother was referring to.

"Ok... so uh, you guys were taken by Shockwave and intensely trained, you helped Mirage escape, and you stayed with the cons, what happened after that?" Bumblebee returned the two's focus back to his questioning.

"Well not alot that I can remember, Soundwave was old enough to comprehend things a little more then I" Mirage stated to the yellow youngling.

"Ok Soundwave?"

"Nothing much I mean, I was very worried for Mirage, weather he survived on the streets or was slowly dying" Soundwave replied looking at Mirage.

"It was harder to focus on my tasks, but Megatron and Shockwave were pleased with my progress, honestly Bumblebee there's not really much I did that you haven't heard of, I did work that's about it" Soundwave sighed knowing he wasn't that interesting to a youngling.

"And all I remembered was being yelled at for trying to escape the base to go see if I could find Soundwave"

"Ok talk about that then" Bumblebee said, gesturing to the red mech.

"I was only there for a few weeks with the twins Jazz and Arcee, we were all sparklings at the time, and believe it or not Bumblebee I understand what it feels like to be the youngest of the crew" Mirage started giving Bumblebee a smile.

"You do?" Bumblebee smirked asking in disbelief.

"Yeah, I was the youngest until you were born, so ha, thank you for taking my position!" Mirage joked with the youngling.

"Real mature Mirage... you're second youngest" Soundwave sighed shaking his helm at his laughing brother.

"Ugh take it back!" Bumblebee rolled his optics at the spy.

"So how young are you compared to Cee and the others?" Bumblebee asked going straight back to questioning.

"I was three and a half years younger then them, but anyway, it was nearly impossible to sneak out of the base, me being around six months old I was constantly being smothered by femmes, and caretakers and sparklingsitters, and who ever was taking care of me when I escaped, got in so much scrap, I always felt bad for them, I mean I could kill before I could walk, but I'm forbidden to leave the base" Mirage continued with a small chuckle.

"Why do some bots hate you?" Bumblebee curiously asked, remembering Mirage rarely being around the base, or being picked on by others, and recently seeing the way Prowl treats Mirage.

"Well once I became a youngling, everyone knew I was trained by Decepticons, to become a Decepticon super soldier, therfore I was never trusted, it became worse when I went on a mission with the aerial bots, and saw Soundwave, Soundwave was top on the list to kill, and I didn't do it, instead he escaped and Air raid spread the word and influenced others to treat me like a traitor even though I didn't do anything, I continued missions with Arcee and the boys and I was soon captured by Megatron"

"But Mirage why does Prowl scowl at you and act like you aren't to be trusted?" Bumblebee asked out of curiousity.

"Prowl... pah, he's never liked me, even when I was tiny little sparkling he still hated me, I don't know he's just never liked me" Mirage shrugged in reply to the youngling.

"Anyway from there, he was captured and brout to the Nemesis, where I watched him, Megatron desperately wanted another auper soldier and Mirage is the only other surviving one so he was brought back into the Decepticons, he didn't get a chance to go on any missions, he constantly tries to start fights with the other cons on the base, he nearly killed a dozen of our soldiers, Mirage was a loose cannon" Soundwave continued off from Mirage.

"You seem so calm now?" Bumblebee stated.

"I have my moment's, just don't piss me off" Mirage shrugged.

"Eventually I gave up and had to let him escape, before Shockwave reprogramed him"

"Mirage were you kicked out of the Autobots?" Bumblebee asked, remebering hearing something about that back on Cybertron.

"Oh, yeah I geuss, I went rogue for a bit... but I'm pretty sure something happened..." Mirage thought aloud.

"Yeah anyway Bee we shoukd probably, get back to the main room and see if Ratchet needs help" Soundwave said, closing Mirage's thought process on purpose.

"Yeah anymore questions just ask" Mirge said following his brother out the door to the main room.


	44. Unhappy visitor

"Where were you to?" Ratchet aked as soon as Mirage and Soundwave entered the main room.

"Getting questioned by Bumblebee" Mirage sighed with a smile as they approached the medic.

"Hmm, about what?"

"Oh nothing important, just little things" Soundwave replied, going back to the monitor he was working on.

"Uhuh, well Optimus should be back with the others, something interesting happened while you two were getting questioned by the youngling"

"Oh yeah like what?" Mirage asked interested in what went on while him and his brother were occupied.

"Another ship came into atmosphere and landed near the others, they just went to investigate" Prowl answered for Ratchet.

"Another cybertronian ship crashed on earth?" Mirage asked with surprise.

"Did I say crash landed?" Prowl asked in a condescending tone, acting as if Mirage was stupid.

"No..." Mirage shook his helm in reply to the officer, just as Bumblebee walked in.

"We should be expecting a call from Optimus fairly soon" Ratchet said giving Prowl an odd look, bringing the attention away from the condescending officer.

"You're right, Optimus is on now" Soundwave annouced, answering Optimus's call.

"Optimus what is going on, did you find the ship, and weather it was friend or foe?" Ratchet quickly answered the call with questions.

"Yes we did Ratchet, the ship is...friendly... and we are on our way now, and just about at the base" Optimus answered in an almost stressed out tone.

"Is everything alright Optimus, who is it?" Ratchet asked in concern, after hearing the primes tone.

"Someone who like authority, and he dosen't seem to pleased, so make sure the one's who hate authority, are on their best behaviour, Ratchet you know who I mean, you know how sarcastic he can get when authority or someone he dosen't like comes" Optimus sighed ending the call.

"Well then, they are on their way, Mirage be on your best behaviour" Ratchet announced before turning his attention to the red mech.

"The hell did I do?" Mirage asked defensively wondering why he was singly told to behave.

"Their here, Mirage just behave please, Soundwave they most likely do not know you areon our side, I'm sure they will understand, since Barricade was with Optimus, but you might be a bit more of a shock" Ratchet warned as they waited for the door leading to the top of the base, to open.

"Who is it, why do we have to behave?" Bumblebee asked wondering why Ratchet was stressing out.

"I don't know, but I have an idea on who it is" Just as Rtchet said that, Wheeljack came through the door.

"Wheeljack, are the others coming?" Prowl asked wondering why he came through the door first.

"Oh yeah, they're coming, Mirage if I were you buddy, I'd be running" Wheeljack said putting an am on Mirage's shoulders.

"Why who the hell is it?" Mirage asked, starting to get annoyed by all the advice but no answers.

"Ultra Magnus" Ratchet said in surprise to see the commander

"Doctor, it's been a while" The large blue and red mech replied, entering the base with Optimus with others in tow.

"Fuuuuuu..." Mirage sighed drooping his doorwings.

"The enterance is still clear, he probably didn't see you, dissapear and run!" Wheeljack whispered to the now stressed out spy.

"Good idea..." Mirage took the advice and vanished.

Soundwave turned his helm and caught a glimps of the vanishing, Soundwave's surprised reaction caught Ultra Magnus's attention.

"Soundwave nice to see you on the Autobot side, was there something that caught your attention?" Ultra Magnus greeted the faceless mech with suspicion.

Soundwave was usually shy and nervous when meeting new mechs, especially when his little brother had bad feelings towards the mech, Soundwave just shook his helm in reply to the commander's question.

"Is he still struck by silence?" Magnus asked turning to Optimus.

"No sir, Soundwave is just a shy mech, he talks, not a lot but he does, him and his brother just prefer to be silent" Barricade answered the commanders question.

"I see, and Mirage is his brother, correct?" Ultra Magnus asked Barricade.

"Yes Commander he is" Barricade nodded in reply.

"Uhoh..." both twins and Wheeljack said knowing Mirage wasn't out of the base quiet yet.

"and where is your brother Soundwave" Ultra Magnus asked looking around to see if the small red mech was there.

"Mirage get back here please, do not leave this base" Optimus called sternly while giving a sigh, knowing his spy too well.

Mirage groaned and appeared right infront of the base exit, recieving a few optic rolls and sighs from the team.

"You are just the bot I was looking for Mirage" Ultra Magnus greeted, as Mirage slowly made his way over.

"Oh looking for, you couldn't just come down for a visit?" Mirage gave a sarcastic reply.

"Ratchet..." Optimus growled looking to his medic, knowing some sparks were about to happen.

"Hey don't look at me like that, I told him to behave!" Ratchet whined folding his arms.

"No you are in serious trouble, you broke Autobot protocol, and no one was smart enough in surveillance to look over the evidence, to warn Optimus of the attack, did you not think that we would have such a secret imformation center and not have surveillance cameras to monitor?" Ultra Magnus spoke in an aggravated tone towards Mirage.

Soundwave knew what the commander was talking about, and started to fill with panick.

"Look, Magnus, I don't know what you're talking about, if you are talking about what happened with Air raid and whatever, that's been delt with" Mirage scoffed.

"What is he talking about dad?" Bumblebee asked looking up at Optimus.

"I do not know Bumblebee" Optimus relied, wondering what the commander had a problem with.

"Do any of us really know?" Ratchet asked, getting head shakes in agreement from the team.

"No youngling, think after that incident, when you became an Autobot rogue" Ultra Magnus spoke to the spy with complete authority.

"One, not a youngling anymore, two, I only went rogue because I wasn't safe at the base, and three I don't remember doing anything wrong, I hid!" Mirage snapped, starting to get annoyed with the large blue and red mech.

"Perhapes your older brother can remind you, since you were his partner in this crime" Magnus lowly growled, looking at Soundwave.

"Soundwave... crime... secret imformation center, the underground imformation center, Soundwave, I was helping Soundwave, he lied to me and said they were traitorous cons, then in the middle of the mission I noticed they were Autobots!" Mirage started to panick, remembering what the commander was talking about.

"You have no excuse spy, you were an Autobot rogue said by Optimus, Soundwave was a Decepticon doing his job, he conned you, and you stole imformation and killed your own!" Ultra Magnus started to carry a more intense tone.

"You did what Mirage!?" The team gasped in horror.

"Is this why you didn't contact us, you were to busy helping the cons!?" Arcee growled at the apolgetic spy.

"No!" Mirage panicked starting to feel more hated then he was when he killed Air raids friends.

"I spoke with the high council before searching for you on a long journey, they have a few differen't options for him Optimus" Ultra Magnus told the prime.

"And what commander, are those options?" Optimus growled, unpleased with the situation he never knew of, secretly Optimus was clearly more upset with Ultra Magnus, then with Mirage and Soundwave.

"Dad Mirage didn't mean to do it!" Bumblebee cried to the prime, hoping he would do something to help the young spy.

"I would like to speak in private, with you and Prowl" Ultra Magnus said to Optimus, while looking at Bumblebee.

Optimus sighed and nodded leading Magnus and Prowl back up top the base.

"Bastard never brings any good spirits..." Wheeljack scoffed folding his arms.


	45. Awaiting answers

"This is pathetic this was in the past, why the hell does it matter now!?" Ratchet growled, thinking aloud, he seemed to the most pissed off at the moment, which worried the twins.

"Actually it wasn't that long ago, it was a few months before we ended up here" Mirage admitted, keeping his mood as calm as he could.

"Soundwave how could you do that to your own little brother, he doesn't know any better, and you just took advantage of the situation he was in, what were you thinking!" Arcee yelled at the faceless ex con, who listened and did not argue with the femme.

"I was stupid, I was being a Decepticon, I was hoping to get my brother to join the con side..." Soundwave sadly admitted to the femme.

"Yeah and geuss what, you're getting off scot-free because you were on the apossing side and therfore you had all the rights to con your brother, even though you committed the same crime, you didn't betray anyone or kill your own team members, you did steal vital imformation both of you" Ratchet started to rant at Soundwave as well.

"By the way Mirage you still have the stolen imformation don't you?" Soundwave remembered not recieving the first set of imformation.

"You have the evidence, Mirage please tell me you don't..." Ratchet sighed with great worry.

"Uuuuh... give me a sec..." Mirage replied.

"Why is it worse if he does have it Ratchet?" Hound asked, extremly concerned for his adopted son.

"Yes it would be worse, it would prove even more that it wasn't someone who looked like him, it was him then and there on the scene of the crime" Ratchet answered the green mechs question.

"Ha ha, bad news, here Soundwave" Mirage gave a nervous laugh sending a copy of the imformation to Soundwave.

"Yep it's all here" Soundwave announced pulling up the imformation on his visor, scrolling through it.

"Yep that's it" Ratchet sighed, sadly shaking his helm.

"Mirage..."

"Hound I completely forgot about this, I didn't even know I had it, I thought I sent it to Soundwave before I left, sorry" Mirage apologized to Hound, Mirage was clearly very upset.

"What will happen to Mirage Ratch?" Bumblebee asked also worried for his red friend.

"Well the consequences are great in this situation, considered there's about for differen't crimes committed in one" Ratchet snapped, not meaning to of course, he was just upset.

"I didn't mean to snap Bumblebee, I'm just upset" Ratchet apologized to the yellow youngling.

"It's ok Ratch" Bumblebee excepted the apology understanding everyone was upset at the moment.

"Well what will happen to him docbot?" the twins asked finally speaking up.

"Well murder, treason, stealing vital imformation, he's if not in the highest possible penalties, he could be exacuted, cast out and never to be returned, if return kill on site, or this is very rare but it happens, Megatron takes him and is legally aloud to keep him as prisoner or whatever, it's practically Autobot jail" Ratchet explained the penalties Mirage could recieve.

"So pretty much all death, excellent..." Mirage sighed rolling his optics.

"And the only mech willing to fight for Mirage is Optimus" Hound growled, angirlly staring at the door the three went through.

"That's what pisses me off, what the hell is Prowl's problem!?" Sideswipe hissed looking to Ratchet for the answer.

"Yeah I know Prowl hate's us because we're annoying but seriously, he never liked Mirage, why?" Sunstreaker asked in a slightly calmer tone.

"He's just a stuck up mech, that has something stuck up his exhuast pipe" Bulkhead scoffed.

"No, once he learned Mirage was trained by the Decepticons, never trusted him, even though we've had ex cons in the base, he didn't trust that Mirage's programming was to become a con and behave like one, and Mirage's actions and behaviours were a little out of the ordinary and Decepticon like, but Prowl never excepted the fact that we adopted Mirage" Hound explained the reason to the twins, hoping they would understand now.

"That makes a lot of sence now" Bumblebee said looking at Mirage.

"Hey Mirage, Buddy be honest, when you lived in the base did you ever think you wanted to return to the cons and go be who you were made to be, instead of just a spy?" Jazz asked curious to what Mirage thought in all those silent moments during the twins pranking and fooling around.

"Well... honestly there were many times I wanted to go back to the cons, knowing that's where I was more welcome, but I didn't want to abandon you guys after all you did for me, I mean of course I wanted to return and be with my brother, but you guys saved me from the streets raised me as your sparkling and sibbling, I was greatful for Soundwave helping me escape, because if he didn't help I would have never met you, or I would have, and would have to kill you" Mirage replied to Jazz's question.

"I'm kinda glad you didn't go back it's sweet you love us that much, and part of me hates that we kept you from Soundwave" Arcee admitted to the honest red spy.

"But Soundwave's here now, so if he left for the cons you wouldn't all be together!" Bumblebee pointed out.

"True, plus everything would be sooooo confusing, switching from side to side" Barricade rolled his optics.

"It's only confusing because you have a simple mind" Wheeljack teased Barricade.

"Oh and you're the smartest lne here?" Barricade remarked raising an optic ridge.

"No Soundwave is" Wheeljack answered.

"Shut up..." Barricade growled turning away from the wrecker.

"They've been too long, it can't be going good..." Hound said starting to feel more panick.

"I wish they would just drop it, and give me the penalties" Soundwave growled, getting upset with himself.

"It's not your fault Soundwave, I was just stupid enough to trust you..." Mirage grumbled.

"I'm not taking offensce to that, I took advantage and you were vulnerable" Soundwave addmitted he was in the wrong.

"Shh, they're coming down!" Sideswipe alerted backing away from the door and hiding behind Ratchet.

"What are you two, stop it!" Ratchet hissed moving away from Sideswipe.


	46. Deception

"We have come to a decision" Ultra Magnus announced after Optimus and Prowl entered.

"Commander if you please, I think this will be slightly easier coming from me" Optimus said stopping the blue and red mech from upsetting the team even more.

"Mirage, Mirage... where'd he go?" Optimus called out, after Ultra Magnus backed off.

"He's here, just hiding behind Ratchet" Sunstreaker pointed out, noticing the wave of movement.

"What the hell stop hiding behind me!" Ratchet growled grabbing and pulling Mirage out from behind him.

"Optimus..." Mirage nervously smiled at the prime waiting to tell him his fate.

"Mirage we have come to the decision, and have contacted Megatron, and he agrees to take you" Optimus announced with no emotion, his emotions secretly boiling inside him.

"What, Optimus please don't make me go back, I'm happy here, I just can't go, please!" Mirage begged Optimus, not wanting to go back to the horrible life with the Decepticons.

"Mirage the decision is made, nothing you can do but to honor it, or to not, which results in exacution" Prowl responded to Mirage's cries.

"Mirage we don't want to do this the hard way, you have to leave" Ultra Magnus sternly told the pleading small mech.

"Optimus please" Mirage begged, ignoring the officer and commander.

"Mirage, if you do not have the stolen information to prove you were there, I will glady revoke your punishment" Optimus said, trying to find a way to keep the spy withthe team.

"Optimus, you cannot negotiate with the criminal when the high council has spoken" Ultra Magnus complained to the prime.

"Commander, I am speaking, I order silence from you!" Optimus turned and sternly warned the commander to back off.

"Mirage do you or do you not have the information?" Optimus asked, waiting forthe small spy to answer.

"I... I do Optimus..." Mirage sighed in defeat,sending the information to the red and blue mech.

"Ok then it's fina..." Ultra Magnus started, before looking overand seeing Optimus giving him a "Shut up!" look.

"Mirage, I apologize, but the prof is there, I cannot say anything more, but to tell you to leave, or to be exacuted" Optimus sadly announced to Mirage.

"You belong to the cons now, leave" Prowl growled backing Mirage up.

"Dad please don't make him go!" Bumblebee cried to Optimus, hoping to change the primes mind and save Mirage.

"Mirage you can kick all our afts right now, don't take this!" Sideswipe said, trying to get Prowl and Magnus to back off.

"Mirage do not fight us, if you do, you are only more scene as the enemy, and will be killed" Ultra Magnus warned, as he and prowl blocked Mirage from the others.

"Good luck trying to, Mirage can out battle you any day and could kill all of us right now!" Sunstreaker scoffed to the two mechs trying to get Mirage to leave.

"Soldier, you are not helping your friends case!" Ultra Magnus growled at the annoying twins.

"Adopted little brother!" the twins hissed, correcting the commander.

"This is stupid, let Mirage stay, the kid was honest enough to give up the info!" Wheeljack started to try and help the twins with getting Mirage to stay.

"Let him go Prowl!" Hound growled joining the twins and Wheeljack.

"What's done is done, he is no longer an Autobot, and is stripped from the ranks" Prowl hissed, getting tired of hearing the excuses for Mirage's crimes.

"Don't fuss over it, I'm leaving!" Mirage snapped transforming and peeling off out of the base.

"Good, hope you find living with the cons better suited to your ways" Prowl scoffed, thankful Mirage finally left.

"You had to be assholes, and not even let him say goodbye" Arcee shook her helm at the only two mechs happy to see Mirage gone.

"This isn't the first time seeing him leave the team" Ultra Magnus waved off the femmes comment.

"Prowl you helped raise that kid, and now you just toss him out like that, what if it were Jazz you'd have to hand to the cons, or exacute" Hound spoke keeping his tone calm with anger.

"I would be more upset, but Mirage was trained to be a Decepticon, and had proven that enough times, therfore I am happy to see him go somewhere he is welcome, somewhere he can be happy being who he is, a blood thirsty killer young mech" Prowl replied to Hounds words ever so calmly.

"Everyone deserves a second chance, look at Soundwave and I,we were both, now look at us" Barricade cut in, giving an example.

"Yes a second chance, this is Mirage's third or fith chance Barricade, with his training, he's never going to change" Prowl pointed out, telling the black mech he was wrong.

"Soundwave had the same training and look at him" Jazz argued the officer.

"Yes, and that is amazing, to see that Soundwave had the same training, and is so content" Prowl agreed.

"That is not true" Soundwave finally spoke, after everyone paused.

"What do you mean?" Arcee asked curious to what Soundwave meant.

"Mirage was trained when he didn't know anything, therfore it plegied his thoughts and his life was turned into that training, he became the killer he is, I was old enough to know right from wrong when I was trained, and do to me being in the technologist room all the time, he didn't get that training, he was only exposed to the violence and that is it, he may not ever change, but Mirage has learned to keep his killer habbits to a minimum" Soundwave had everyones attention and they were truely listening to his every word.

"Mirage has been trying to live peacfully among the Autobots, despite the constant harrassment of glares and the title of traitor, he put that behind him, and you Ultra asshole, had to come and reanimate my little brothers past mistakes, when he finally was content and happy were he was!" Soundwave snapped standing threateningly in Ultra Magnus's face.

"Optimus are you going to say something?" Ultra Magnus asked, hoping the prime would do something about Soundwave's behaviour.

"Soundwave, I and I'm sure the rest of the team agrees with you completely, and I will try my best to bring our spy back, without have to end his life cycle" Optimus said to the communications chief, recieving a surprised look from Magnus and Prowl, and smiles from the rest of the team.

"You really would do that?!" Bumblebee and the twins gasped with happyness.

"Yes of course, he was a member of our team and in my books, still is, but if he for some reason, wishes to stay with the cons I will not forcefully take him away" Optimus nodded while the team cheered and happily agreed.

"Optimus you cannot do this!" Ultra Magnus growled trying to act as if he had authority over Optimus.

"I can, and you can go back to the topside of this base, get in your ship, and fly around, we will call when we need an extra servo, you are the one not welcome here" Optimus turned and sternly and politely told the commander to get lost.

Ultra Magnus had no right mind to argue, he did what he was told, and left the scene.

"Soundwave, I think that's the most you've ever spoken" Bulkhead joked recieving a few chuckles.

"Dad, we're going to get Mirage back, right?" Bumblebee asked while the others were laughing.

"Yes I will try my hardest to get him back" Optimus promised his son with a smile.

In the dark cool night desert, the roar of a Ferrari engine echoed off the canyon mountains as Mirage ripped through the desert, waiting for the cons to find him, at that thought a bridge popped up, Mirage screeched to a halt infront of it, and transformed, and who came through it threw Mirage into shock and disbelief.


	47. Welcome back again

"Don't be so surprised to see me youngling, I'm much to valuable to be killed"

"But I killed you, I sluaghtered you how are you..." Mirage stuttered as Shockwave rebuilt in perfect condition stood towering above him.

"I was found and rebuilt, along with Starscream, primus knows why he was rebuilt, but Megatron likes his entertinment, and he gets that from Starscream" Shockwave replied to Mirage's stuttered question.

"So, I geuss you're really angry that I turned on you and killed you huh..." Mirage nervously smiled, waiting to be struck down or killed.

"No actually, I am greatly impressed, I was a little angered but it's only logical I was, but impressed with your skill, you have kept your training in check, unlike your brother" Shockwave addmitted to his youngest student, as he escorted Mirage through the bridge into the Nemesis.

"What do you mean, Soundwave's just as good as he was when he was a gladiator" Mirage scoffed, knowing Soundwave could still kick aft.

"Yes perhapes, but he had slipped into Megatron's favorite mech, and kept him safe in the the bridge of the ship, or base, in the technologist room, tracking things but not fighting things, he still could fight someone and still win, but it takes an extra effort for him" Shockwave explained Soundwave in a more simple term for Mirage.

"Yes I understand that he might forget a couple things, I mean it has been a while since he's seen the battle field, but still" Mirage sighed not wanting to agree with the one eyed mech.

"And what have you done that keeps your training in sync?" Shockwave asked, noticing the small mech was completely calm and normale abored the ship, as well talking to him.

"I don't know, I like to keep my mind busy, so I go out every day for a few hours or all day, and train, only on trees and bolders, but it keeps my bad habbits of getting out of hand when play fighting or in an angered situation" Mirage replied, continuing down the hall with Shockwave.

"Exactly, you keep yourself fresh so you do not forget your training, that's were Soundwave does not practice" Shockwave happily praised Mirage for his efforts.

"I will never forget that training Shockwave!" Mirage hissed, starting to carry an agravated tone with the scientist.

"And how is that?" Shockwave asked in a smug tone as they approached a door.

"Even if I didn't train everyday I would still know, because that's all I know, and that's all I'll ever know, I was made to become a killer, and that's what you made me, I hope you're fragging proud!" Mirage snapped, completely loosing it on Shockwave, as the door infront of them hissed open.

"Having a little trouble with our reunited soldier?" Starscream sneered standing in the doorway with Megatron.

"It is not illogical for him to express himself like this, he had from what the Autobots said during their call, a bad day" Shockwave replied to Starscream's comment, towards his young soldier.

"Welcome to the Decepticons, again, Mirage, hopefully you are here to stay I do miss Soundwave's intelligence, but having a highly lethal assassin, should definetely put our ranks in a greater position" Megatron evily smiled, welcoming Mirage back to the Decepticons.

"Yeah..." Mirage sighed rolling his optics and folding his arms.

"Megarron this is just another child to deal with, not some super soldier" Starscream remarked, to the child like behaviour Mirage emitted.

"Lord Megatron, please let me inform you, that it will take some time for the youngling to recover" Shockwave warned the warlord of the ex Autobots emotions.

Meanwhile Starscream was examining Mirage, giving Mirage dirty looks as he looked him up and down.

Mirage was auick to respond to the dirty looks and decided to tease the seeker, Mirage gave a slight lunge towards Starscream making him scream and cower waiting for something to hit him.

Recieving odd looks from Megatron and Shockwave, Starcream smiled and waved at the two, who shook their helms, and continued their conversation, Starscream then turned his attention back towards Mirage, but Mirage wasn't in sight and that made Starscream tremble.

Mirage went around Starscream and poked him in the back causing him to turn around, Mirage quickly scooted back infront.

"Turn around" Mirage spoke making Starscream visibly jump.

"Alright you runt, I'm going t... Ah!" Starscream started to threaten, until he turned around only to have a sharp blade in his face.

"Oh yeah Shockwave he's really mature..." Starscream sighed making the two finally seeing Mirage fooling around.

"And your a class one coward" Mirage retorted to the seeker, who responded vibrating with anger.

"Mirage stop the childish games and come here" Shockwave called annoyed at the immaturity level in his soldier.

"So you understand he may not be ready for the whole Decepticon bit my lord" Shockwave finished the conversation with Megatron, as Mirage approached.

"The hell I am, I'm ready, what do I have to do?" Mirage scoffed with enthusiasm this trainer, shocking Shockwave for the first time.

"What?" Shockwave and Starscream both surprised at the response both stood waiting for the answer.

"If I'm treated like a con with the Autobot's, may as well be one, I'm treated better here anyway, despite cracking jokes at my size, throw an insignia on me I'm ready to go" Mirage said, while Starscream stood with jaw dropped, while Shockwave had no words comming from his thought process.

"Well that's wonderful Mirage, we shall get on that right away then" Megatron smiled, he liked enthusiasm, and someone devoted to the Decepticons.

an hour later outside the med bay, Shockwave and Starscream waited for Knockout to finish giving Mirage his new insignias.

"I do not understand why he would just right away hand himself over to us, Mirage is known for loyalty, he was very loyal to the Autobots, it's as if he has given up on them" Shockwave randomly said, thinking aloud.

"Well he's obviously turned his loyalty back to his creator, either that or he felt like contradicting you infront of Megatron, and he's crying while Knockout's removing his Autobot insignias, you don't need to throw yourself into worry over that runt" Starscream retorted in response to the worried scientist.

"I'm not worried, just surprised... and why are you here with me, go suck up to Megatron or something!" Shockwave hissed turning and walking away from the seeker, into the med bay where Knockout was finishing with Mirage.

"Shockwave, take a look huh, I'm jealous, his red coat is so much better then mine" Knockout sighed gesturing to the new insignias on the smaller mech.

"Excellent Knockout, Mirage it very well suits you" Shockwave said walking over to the two.

"Thanks..." Mirage sighed hopping off the medical berth.

"Is something the matter youngling?" Shockwave asked as he stopped infront of Mirage, noticing his slightly droopy wings.

"Nothing, thank you knockout, you did awesome" Mirage thanked the red medic and pulled Shockwave out of the med bay.

"What is it?" Shockwave asked seeing the spy indeed had something on his mind.

"I... just... whatever, I mean I feel really welcome here, but at the same time I feel I'm doing nothing but living up to the name I was given by the Autobots" Mirage sighed finally admitting to the scientist.

"As a traitor, Mirage they pushed you to this point, do you not think that if they really wanted to keep you on their side, they would have fought for you quiet a bit harder then what they have been giving?" Shockwave replied to the young spy, Shockwave didn't want to make it seem like he was being mean, but he was just speaking the truth to his spy.

"So they didn't want me anymore..."

"That's what it seems like, even though your brother converted to their side, he has taken your place, he is more mature and dedicated to working, and you are more vibrant and dedicated to your violence" Shockwave sighed, not wanting to admit that to the spy.

"So you're saying we were on the wrong sides all along" Mirage questioned, seeing if that's what the sientist meant.

"Well I suppose, look youngling, if they stage a rescue attempt then it proves they care for you and want you back, other then that you are a decepticon and they are fully aware of that, and therfore breaking Autobot protocol no longer occurs to you" Shockwave told the red mech as they started heading down the hall towards the bridge.


	48. Go through walls

"Dad let's go get Mirage" Bumblebee whirred trying to pull the prime out from the desk.

"Bumblebee I am trying to figure out a way I can, can you please go see how the others are" Optimus sighed trying to focus on thinking.

"Ok fine..." Bumblebee sighed leaving into the main room, where a depressed team was standing around.

"How are we going to get Mirage back without breaking protocol ourselves?" Jazz said what was on everyones mind.

"Well we don't know Jazz, but Optimus is one for keeping his word, and he's trying to figure out a plan right now" Arcee replied to Jazz easing the worry somewhat.

"Not to be rude, or sound like I want Mirage to stay on the Decepticon side, even though you guys sound like think I hate Mirage" Prowl cut into the conversation getting looks from the others.

"Well what is it Prowl?" Sunstreaker growled to the officer, waiting for the stupid comments.

"Look, what if Mirage is happy on the Decepticon side instead of being miserable with us, and holding back on his ways what if he likes being with others that think like him" Prowl spoke to the team not in a rude or sarcastic tone, but in a calm honest tone.

"That could be a possibility, that Mirage may like being a con, I understand that" Ratchet replied to the officers thoughts.

"Well Mirage's loyalty is to great, for him to just convert like that, right?" Sideswipe mentioned, looking to Soundwave for approval.

"I do not know, to be honest I may have to agree with Prowl, he may like being treated like someone that could be trusted, I know the boys and Arcee, and Optimus had always trusted Mirage, but everyone else he questioned, he had always wondered who he could trust, he hated socializing with any of you, even the boy and Arcee, he didn't liked to be noticed or talked to, Mirage has always, always, had this unsecured side to him, he loved and is very thankful for your support for him and would do anything for you guys, don't get the wrong feeling, but he is just differen't hidden in the shadows type" Soundwave mentioned to the team, explaining his thoughts on his brother.

"Mirage didn't like being rogue, and he felt uneasy when he was with the cons on Cybertron, I know he made a few mistakes he regrets, but he has always had this lonely side to him that nobody could fill" Arcee sighed shaking her helm.

"He's a mystery and always will be, he's just... I don't know, differen't he dosen't fit into any Cybertronian catagory, he's clearly not a super soldier, and not an Autobot or Decepticon, he's just a differen't unknown young mech" Bumblebee bleedped, surprising everyone in the room.

"Bee we didn't hear you come in" Arcee cooed walking over to the younlging.

"Figured but we're thinking about Mirage, dads really trying to figure out a way to get Mirage back" Bumblebee replied as Arcee escorted him over to the group.

"That was well said little yellow, what you said about Mirage" Wheeljack said leaning against a wall.

Nemesis in the bridge on the main computer.

"Now youngling, I need you to help investigate..."

"Ok I'll listen to you, but stop calling me youngling please" Mirage sighed waving his servos and stopping Shockwave's sentence.

"Of course Mirage, anyway you know that temple we found, I have been researching it and have found no known way to crack it open, and I would like to see you and your opinion on how to open it?" Shockwave said pulling up the temple on a monitor.

"Ummm, ok, well I haven't really got a good look at it, I mean I have, but I would like to actually see it again and investigate it a little more" Mirage shrugged to Shockwave, staring at the image on the screen.

"We most certainly can, let us go now, but we'll have to be quick about it" Shockwave said leading Mirage to the bridge room with a few Eradicons in tow.

"Sure I just need a quick look anyway" Mirage agreed with the scientist, as the bridge fired up infront of them.

"We'll take a few Eradicon soldiers with for security" Shockwave said, they all soon ended up on the other side and were exactly infront of the temple enterance.

"Here we are, investigate at your will Mirage" Shockwave said gesturing Mirage to the temple, as the Eradicons spread out protectively monitoring around the temple.

Mirage nodded, anf started to look at all the symbols and markings on the temple, scanning them and translating them, switiching his visions, he couldn't even get a glimps of what was inside, whoever made the temple certainly was trying to keep bots out, even the most advanced ones.

Autobot base, everyone was still pondering on how to get their spy back, meanwhile Ratchet kept his thoughts busy with monitoring.

"Hey, I have some Decepticon activity going on back at the temple" Ratchet announced grabbing the teams attention.

"I'll go tell dad" Bumblebee buzzed running down the hallway.

"They can't open the temple, why are they going back there?" Barricade asked approaching Ratchet.

"Well you've been a Decepticon for quiet a while, you should know they don't give in to easily" Ratchet scoffed to the black mech.

"My bad, sorry grumpy doctor you are..." Barricade grumbled moving out of the way for Optimus.

"They may not have the key but we cannot allow them to somehow damage or break it open, Autobots prepare for bridge" Optimus announced walking toward the ground bridge, only to have the green swirl pop up behind him.

Optimus turned and gave a puzzled look to at the bridge behind him, and got a glimps of Ratchet rolling his optics and walking away from the ground bridge controls.

"Sorry, you said you wanted a bridge" Soundwave apologized to both Optimus and Ratchet, for creating a ground bridge.

"No no, it's alright, thank you Soundwave" Optimus chuckled going through the bridge with the others, Soundwave following closely behind.

"Sir we have Autobot signatures in range, and coming fast" an Eradicon soldier reported to Shockwave.

"Great Mirage you finished yet, the Autobots are comming, either prepare for battle or disappear" Shockwave announced over his shoulder to the spy still investigating the temple.

"I'll take that offer and disappear!" Mirage gasped as the Autobots came charging towards them.

"Continue your investigatn unless I say Other wise!" Shockwave told Mirage as he was fired apon by the two wreckers.

"Mirage!" Bumblebee gasped seeing the familiar red mech vanish into thin air.

"Yeah great, you battle while I think, perfect..." Mirage sighed continuing his investigation, not noticing Bumblebee run over to the temple.

"Mirage I know you're here, where are you" Bumblebee called searching around the temple enterance for Mirage.

"Dammit kid..." Mirage panicked as Bumblebee unknowingly walked towards him, causing Mirage to back up into the temple wall, although instead of being pressed against the wall Mirage's invisibility glitched and caused him to fall through it ending up inside the temple landing on his aft.

"Mirage!" Bumblebee saw Mirage's glitch and watched Mirage unexpectedly fall throught the wall, Bumblebee quickly put himself against the wall and called for Mirage.

"The hell, did I just go through the wall!?" Mirage asked himself shaking off the fall, he looked around, everything was dark and covered in dirt, dust, and bugs.

"Bumblebee check your six!" Arcee yelled, seeing an Eradicon preparing to fire at Bumblebee.

Bumblebee quickly spun around and fired at the Eradicon, throwing the eradicon into Sideswipe, who easily stuck his sword through the Eradicons chest.

"Mirage we are retreating and recieving a bridge, where are you!?" Shockwave's voice cam over Mirage's comlink.

"I still get a signal, huh, uh you wont believe it, but I fell through the temple wall, I'm inside the temple" Mirage reported to the mech obviously still in battle.

"That's not odd at all, your invisibilty power up did that" Shockwave said after retreating through the bridge.

"It is, I was never able to do that before?" Mirage replied getting to his peds.

"Your invisibility power up enhanced while you grew, giving a few more powers, and part of those powers is the phase shifter" Shockwave continued to confuse Mirage.

"Phase shifter, the hell is that?" Mirage questioned as he started to explore the temple.

"It's an relic that allows you to go through objects, or objects go through you" Shockwave explained to his student.

"So you made that enhance with in me and that's why my invisibility glitches?" Mirage asked jumping down broken stairs.

"Well yes and no" Shockwave said, recieving a sigh from the mech on the other side of the call.

"What does yes and no mean?" Mirage sighed getting ready to end the call.

"Mirage your biomech is some how camouflaged to make it look as if you're a normale Cybertronian, but if the medic working on you was smart enough to deactivate it and see through the amazing cloak, they would see that your biomech is of none other, you had inhansments already inside of you when you were a sparkling, I just gave you the invisibility, and your body adapted to it and advanced it on it's own and gave you a power of a long lost relic, it's that of the same to the advanced biomech of that sparkling, but his biomech isn't cloaked, do you understand now why I liked to keep a close optic on you during your training on Cybertron, it was not because were a sparkling and needed care, but because of your unique abilities to learn instantly without me preforming science on you with enhances, do you understand?" Shockwave said, finally finishing his long winded explination to Mirage.

"The fuck, why has nobody told me this crap!?" an angered itailian accent snarled over Shockwave's comm.

"Because that is something you discover on your own, like the sparkling has" Shockwave sighed, knowing him saying all this will most likely make him want to go crying back to the Autbots.

"You couldn't have given me a clue, or a little warning that I was fucked up?!" Mirage's angered tone dripped with sarcasm over the one opticed mechs comlink, Mirage was so loud Starscream and Megatron could hear him when Shockwave entered the bridge of the Nemesis.

"Shockwave, what happened at the temple, where is your youngling?" Megatron right away asked for the results of the investigation.

"The Autobot's ambushed us, and Mirage got into the temple" Shockwave reported to his master.

"Exellent tell him to call when he finds anything of interest" Megatron smiled turning back to the monitors.

"Yes lord Megatron, of course, Mirage call back when you find something" Shockwave sighed ending the call.

"I saw Mirage he fell into the. temple through this wall" Bumblebee said pointing at the outside wall of temple.

"Are you sure Bee?" Barricade asked retracting his weapons back.

"Now that he mentioned it, I did catch a glimps of Mirage when I yelled at Bee to check his six" Arcee admitted to the team.

"How the hell does he fall through the wall, he can turn invisible but he can't phase through things" Sunstreaker said just as stumped as the rest of the team.

"Perhapes we should quickly investigate the temple, and see if there's any pssible way of entering" Optimus said, knocking on the wall that Mirage fell through.

"Yeah, Bee work your magic" Jazz said gesturing the youngling to the temple.

"Ha ha funny Jazz, let's see what we can find" Bumblebee chirped, not hesitating to investigate the temple with the others.


	49. Lost and immediately found

"Shockwave?"

"Mirage did you find something?" Shockwave answered the italian accent on his comlink.

"No, just have a question" Mirage replied with an apologetic tone.

"Make it quick youngli... Mirage" Shockwave sighed quickly correcting himself.

"What about Soundwave, dosen't he have the same stuff like me?" Mirage asked knowing Soundwave couldn't have completely been programed.

"No he does not Mirage, he is advanced thanks to me, now please call back when you discover something!" Shockwave said annoyance lingering in his tone as he ended the call.

"Great, I'm some sort of wierdo, and I'm stuck alone in a freaking temple..." Mirage complained to himself as he continued through the dark damp temple.

Mirage continued to mumble to himself as he walked through a small narrow hallway, he didn't see the stone brick fallen from the wall in the middle of the ground, he soon found it after tripping over it and falling straight into a drop off hitting lots of spider webs on the way down, after hitting the ground Mirage looked up and saw he was in a light up room.

"Anymore surprises!?" Mirage hissed as he jumped to his peds and started brushing the dust only to have a giant spider crawling up his arm he was lifting.

"Aaah, fragger!" Mirage yelped doing a panicky dance while trying to brush off the spider.

"Some super soldier!" sideswipe laughed from behind Mirage, who jumped and flung the spider at him.

"Eeew spider!" Sideswipe screamed flinging it back making it land on Soundwave's visor.

Soundwave just stood dead still, meanwhile Sunstreaker jumped back into Arcee who kicked him forward into Sideswipe and Mirage.

"Why am I always pancaked at the bottum!?" Mirage whined trying to push the twins off.

"Cause you're the littlest" Sideswipe retorted, pulling Mirage back up.

"How the hell did you guys get in here?" Mirage asked, just as Bumblebee hopped down.

"Bee, figured to be the key to opening the door, so we followed your trail" Arcee said to the red mech.

"What trail?" Mirage asked in confused, he usually never left a trail.

"You must of fallen pretty good because you're leaking energon" Soundwave pointed out, as he approached, wipping the spider off his visor.

"Oh hey look at that, that statue sticking out did get me" Mirage chuckled looking at his bleeding shoulder.

"Yeah that was a great help, since there's forty differen't ways in the freaking corridor, do you even know where you're going?" Sunstreaker said kicking the now dead spider towards Arcee.

"Fragger!" Arcee gasped jumping out of the way of the spider.

"Nope, just followed whatever I felt like following" Mirage shrugged wiping the energon from his shoulder.

"Well I hope you know what you're looking for cause we don't have a clue" Sideswipe added as Optimus and the two wreckers dropped down after a few minutes.

"You guys are here to, what took you so long?" Mirage said as Optimus and the wreckers approached the small group.

"Mirage that freaking hallway is narrow as hell, we had to make it bigger" Wheeljack replied pointing at the hole above.

"Yeah you think I'd fit through there!" Bulkhead laughed and getting a few chuckles.

"Well lets not stand around, we have an entire temple to explore!" Bumblebee bleeped taking off, causing the others to follow.

"Mirage, how is Shockwave?" Soundwave asked walking up beside his little brother.

"He's doing fine, happily rebuilt, not sure the purple suits him, but who knows, maybe Knockout painted him" Mirage joked trying to get a laugh from his brother, having no such luck.

"Is that it?" Soundwave sighed, shaking his helm at his brother.

"No, Shockwave told me something..."Mirage didn't have a chance to finish his sentence, as Optimus approached them from behind

"Soundwave I would like to speak with Mirage, if that is alright?" Optimus said from behind the two brothers.

Soundwave looked at Mirage, before he nodded to Optimus, and simply walked ahead with the others leaving the two to talk.

"I see you have already been branded with the Decepticon insignia, it didn't take them long" Optimus sighed noticing the inssignias on the small red mechs doorwings.

"Uh... yeah, just something to ignor, now you wanted to speak with me?" Mirage sighed drooping his doorwings, hiding the insignias.

"I have found a solution for your return, but you may or may not take it I do not know" Optimus spoke calmly and honestly with the former Autobot spy, knowing the spy was obviously sensitive to what had happened.

"Optimus what I just learned, I would do anything to be back on the Autobot team" Mirage replied to the towering mech with full honesty.

"And what have you learned?" Optimus joyed that the young mech still showed an intrest in the Autobots, curiously asked intrested in what the spy had learned in one day.

"Um we can speak of that later, what do I have to do to get back in, besides avoid Prowl?" Mirage sighed, wanting to speak of his discovery later.

"Starting fresh, completely you're not going to have any superiority, you go to scout, and redo everything except training, as long as you promise never to go against another Autobot, you have been doing well as to keeping your cool, and I would like you to continue that" Optimus explained what would happen if Mirage rejoined.

"Pah that's nothing, call me scout Mirage" Mirage laughed at the agreement, as they rounded a corner to see everyone crowding around something.

"What is it?" Mirage asked squeezing through the larger bots and ending up in the middle with Bumblebee as Optimus approached the crowd.

"The Requiem blaster..." Mirage said thinking aloud as he looked at the deadly unknown weapon in the broken container it was held in.

Bumblebee looked at Mirage in surprise, Mirage took the words right from his thoughts.

"What!?" all bots questioned Mirage's volunteered speaking.

"Mirage is correct it is the Requiem blaster" Optimus said recieving gasps from the team.

"A crumbling indestructible temple, just for this stupid thing!" Sunstreaker whined picking up the weapon.

"That was wielded by The Fallen himself, if this were to fall into Decepticon hands now, especially on this planet, would be the known doom of this planet" Optimus replied taking the weapon from Sunstreaker, and examining the weapon.


End file.
